A Brush With Love
by Kksaunt1
Summary: A modern story set in fictional town of Hidden Lake, Michigan. Grandmother Elizabeth Thornton tells how she and Papa Jack met over thirty years before.
1. Chapter 1

Present Day, Hidden Lake, Michigan

Elizabeth Thornton sat in her screened in porch and stared out at the water, a serene, peaceful feeling in her heart. This was where she and her husband of thirty years, Jack, had lived and raised their family.

Now they were grandparents of four girls, one of which sat with her now.

"Gran, tell me how you met Papa. Please?"

"Well, Lizzie, my dear, it's a long story."

"I'm only ten, Gran. I have time." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Very well. It all started many years ago. Thirty two to be exact."

….

32 years before, Hidden Lake Community College

Jack Thornton checked his watch as he jogged to his classroom. Late again. It was something he had always struggled with. It had driven his wife nuts that he was always at least ten minutes late, even to their rehearsal for their wedding.

It hadn't gotten better over the years either. When Fiona passed, their boys were three and five and so he had to manage not only his own time but theirs as well. Thankfully his brother Tom lived nearby and helped him out constantly.

Ten years later, he was approaching forty and raising two teenage boys. Ones who were starting to notice girls and cared about their hair and clothes which meant constant fighting over the bathroom and less time in general.

Jack entered his classroom about five minutes late. He taught at the community college five nights a week. He had been the Beginners Art Course instructor for the past fifteen years. He loved it.

It paid the bills and gave him weekends off to get things done at home.

He looked at the students scattered around the studio. Everyone was staring at him so he sat on the edge of his desk. "One thing you should know and remember about me is I'm notorious for being late. I apologize in advance. That being said, I rarely cancel a class so if I don't send out an email, just come to class and get to work."

He stood up and smiled. "Now, let's get started. My name is Jack Thornton. You can call me Jack or Professor. Whichever. We are all adults so that's fine. Does anyone have prior art experience? Whether its calligraphy, pottery, sculpture, doodling on your notebook?" The class laughed. "That's right. Doodling is still creative and could be considered art. We have all doodled so that means we have all had a tiny bit of experience."

Elizabeth Thatcher sat in the class, already annoyed. Being late was so inconsiderate. She had paid for this class and didn't have all the time in the world. Didn't he care about anyone else?

She sighed. The thing that perhaps distracted from his inconsiderate behavior was the fact that he was exceedingly handsome. Good hair, long eyelashes that framed his gorgeous green eyes and his smile. Good heavens!

"Miss? Your name?"

She startled when she realized he was standing right in front of her. "Huh?"

"Your name."

"Um….Elizabeth." Did he have to stare at her like that? Now her cheeks were on fire.

"Well, Elizabeth, what do you hope to learn in this class?"

"Learn?"

"Yes. This is an art class so I'm assuming you have a goal in mind?"

"No. Not really."

"May I ask why you are here if you don't expect to learn anything?"

"I'd rather not say."

He smirked and nodded. "Alright. Maybe next time."

Jack walked to the next row and continued to gather information from his other students.

However, his mind was on the shy and beautiful brunette, Elizabeth. Blue eyes behind those cute glasses. Nice smile. Student. Yes! His student. He couldn't date her! Thankfully the class was only eight weeks long. Then, his goal would be to get to know her. Somehow.

Elizabeth slipped out of class at precisely 8:15pm when it ended.

She texted her best friend, Rosie. "U better be glad I love u."

"I am, lol. How did it go?"

"I'm not going back. I tried it. Not doing it again."

Rosie called her. "Of course you are. One class is hardly giving it a shot."

"It was an hour and fifteen minutes of pure torture, Rosemary."

"Torture? I'm the drama queen in this friendship. Not you."

"First time for everything."

"What happened?"

"First, the teacher was late!"

"Oh my. Doesn't he know how much you hate that?" she teased.

"Apparently not."

"How early were you, Beth?"

"Not too."

"How early?"

"Only twenty minutes."

"And how late was he?"

"Five minutes."

"So if perhaps you hadn't showed up so insanely early, it might not have seemed so horrible that he was late."

"That's beside the point."

"What else happened?"

She got in her car and locked the door, immediately turning the air conditioning on. It was late July and insanely hot in Hidden Lake.

"Well?"

"He asked me what I want to learn in the class and what my goal was."

"And that was so horrible because…."

"I hate being the center of attention, Rosie. My cheeks turn bright red."

"Beth, you need to give it a shot. Its twice a week for eight weeks. It might be worth it."

"He's so cute, Rosie. Like so very very cute."

"Aha! We get to your real reason for wanting to quit. I can't think of anything bad about sitting in a room and staring at a cute teacher."

"I'm just not….I'm not a dater. I don't know how to act. I'm clumsy and boring and a nerd. Who would want to date that?"

"First of all, my sweet Beth. You are not boring. You entertain me everyday."

"Very funny."

"Second, nerdy goes along with smart and hard working and capable. All you need to do is act like yourself. Third, no one says you need to date the man. Just stare at him."

"But what if I want to date him?" she wondered quietly.

"Well, then you need to keep seeing him. Starting with twice a week."

….

Jack arrived home about 9pm. Thirteen year old Isaac was on the couch watching a movie. His brother, fifteen year old Jonah was in the recliner texting on his phone.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey," Isaac responded.

"Jonah."

"Yeah."

"Can you please put the phone down for a minute?"

He sighed and put it in his lap.

"Thank you. Please do the dishes."

"I will."

"Now. Its 9pm. What have you been doing for the last hour since Gramps dropped you off?"

"I don't know." Jack knew Jonah had been texting more than likely the whole time he had been in class. Raylinn Stanton had caught his attention and took up a lot of his time.

"Dishes."

"Fine." He picked up his phone and texted again.

"Raylinn will survive for the twenty minutes you need to do your chores."

Jonah stood and shoved his phone in his back pocket and shuffled off to the kitchen.

"Isaac, bud. Time for bed."

As usual, his quiet, responsible son shut off his movie and stood up.

"Night, Dad."

Jack stopped him as he walked past. "You alright?"

"Sure."

"I was thinking that tomorrow we could head to the shelter."

Isaac's eyes lit up. He had wanted a dog for the last six months since their last dog, Charlie, had passed away. They had grown up together and Isaac missed him badly. "Thanks, Dad."

"I love you, son."

"I love you too."

As difficult as life with his boys sometimes was, he was proud. They were all in all well behaved.

He headed into the kitchen to dry the dishes for Jonah.

"Why is it we don't have a dishwasher again?" Jonah asked.

"We do. And you're good at it too."

"Funny, Dad."

"I thought it was." He picked up the dish towel and dried a plate. "So, we are heading to the shelter tomorrow."

"Finally replacing Charlie?"

"Yeah. I think a dog will be good for us."

"I guess."

"You don't want a dog?"

"I don't know. It will be fine. I think Isaac needs a dog though."

Isaac was a kind, sweet kid but he was shy and didn't make friends easily. He would rather stay home and watch movies or play video games than go to a friend's house.

He really seemed lonely and that was the main reason Jack decided on a dog.

The other reason was selfish. Jack was lonely too. Maybe they'd get two dogs.

…..

Elizabeth walked into her third floor apartment in downtown Hidden Lake. She loved it. It was decorated to exactly her taste and she kept it spotless. Everything in its place.

She headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and then to the bedroom to complete her nighttime routine.

She sighed twenty minutes later as she slipped into bed at exactly 9:30. She set her alarm for 6:00 and turned off her light, pulling her eye mask on and turning on her side.

She fell asleep quickly, as usual. Her dream consisted of a certain hunky Art teacher with dreamy eyes and dimples who happened to look great in a t-shirt and jeans. Really great.

When she woke up the next morning, she realized she was definitely going to be in trouble if she kept going to class.

She grabbed her phone and texted Rosie. "Do u think there is a rule the college about dating your student?"

She got up and showered, got dressed in what Rosie called her "power suit", grabbed her laptop bag and purse, and headed out the door.

She drove to The Village Cup for coffee and a blueberry scone as she did every day. She walked in at precisely 7:00 and got back in her SUV at 7:15. Traffic wasn't bad so as she drove the twenty miles to Ann Arbor where her office was, she listened to her book and tried not to think about a certain guy.

"Morning," she said to her secretary, Florence.

"Morning, Miss Thatcher. You have two messages. One from Mr. Thatcher confirming your ten o'clock meeting at Hilltop Credit Union. The second is from Mayor Stanton. She has a question about your audit report."

"Thank you, Florence."

"You're welcome."

Being one of the top CPA's in Ann Arbor had its benefits. Not only was she well paid, she was respected. Thatcher & Thatcher Auditors was one of the largest in the city. That being said, it had its drawbacks too. Like being in high demand and never taking a vacation. Well, not in the last five years anyway.

"I'll take one this year," she told herself. "I deserve it."

….

Jack and Isaac wandered through the pet shelter. "Dad, how am I supposed to choose?"

"Close your eyes and point?" As they walked down the last row again, Jack saw the one he wanted. "What about this guy, Isaac?"

"He's cute. And his paws are huge."

"He will probably be pretty tall."

"Let's get him." Isaac put his hand up to the cage and was rewarded with a lick and a tail wag.

That was how Duke became a member of the Thornton household.

"So he is yours, bud. That means you are responsible for house training, cleaning up the backyard, feeding him."

"I will." Jack was sure he would. "Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you ever go out?"

"Out where?"

"Like anywhere. On a date."

"Oh well, school takes a lot of my time."

"You don't work weekends."

"No but I like to spend time with you guys."

"We would be okay if you met someone."

"I know you would. Where is this coming from?"

"Just wonder what it would be like to have a mom. I don't remember mine so it would be like starting from scratch."

"To be honest, up until recently, I haven't really thought about it much."

"What changed?"

"I guess I met someone in one of my classes and she made me feel something again. It surprised me."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah. She is."

"Then I say go for it."

"Maybe I will, Isaac. Maybe I will." In eight more weeks anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Class number two, week one

Jack walked over behind Elizabeth to see how her picture was coming along. The assignment had been to paint something from their heart.

"How's it coming, Elizabeth?"

Her heart jumped in her chest. "Fine," she said, cocking her head like Duke did.

"What are you working on?" He honestly couldn't tell.

"A palm tree," she said, as if it were obvious.

It looked like a light pole with hair. He wouldn't have thought palm tree.

"Well, maybe make the leaves less….hair like." He wandered off, leaving her glaring at his back.

"It doesn't look like hair," she muttered to herself.

As she stood in front of the class and gave her reason for why she painted a palm tree, she could feel everyone staring. Then she felt her cheeks burn. "Um…I painted a palm tree mostly because my dream vacation is in the Florida Keys. I went there as a child and since then….well, vacations are few and far between. So, I promised myself that this year, I would go."

Jack watched her as she gave her presentation. She blushed easily, which made her even more adorable. She was shy and didn't like to be the center of attention. Those things he knew. Now, he also knew she didn't go on vacations.

"Why don't you take many vacations, Elizabeth?"

"I work a lot." She took her painting and headed back to her seat at her easel.

Now he wanted to know what she did for a living. He wanted to know so many things.

At the midway break, he walked over and sat next to her wanting to learn.

"So what do you do for a living?"

She turned and looked at him. He was relaxed, a smile on his face. She was nervous. "I'm a CPA."

"An accountant. Interesting."

"Why is that interesting, Professor?"

"You can call me Jack. It's interesting because to me, you seem like something else."

"Such as?"

"A teacher, maybe."

"Me? I'm sure you've noticed I don't like to be the center of attention. The thought of standing in front of a classroom of children…makes my blood pressure rise." In addition, he didn't know anything about her, what would make him come to that conclusion?

"I think you did fine in front here."

"If fine is wanting to toss my cookies, sure, I did fine."

He smiled, drawing her eyes to his dimples. She felt her cheeks burn. Then she blurted, "I used to want to be a teacher."

"Why did you choose accounting instead?"

"My Mom said she couldn't imagine me teaching. I'm too shy. I realized she was right and took a position at my Dad's auditing firm instead."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes. I love spreadsheets."

The rest of the students walked back in so Jack stood and wandered to the front. "Alright. John, you're up. Tell us about your painting."

….

Rosie called when Elizabeth got home. "So, how was Hunky Art Teacher?"

"He was fine."

"Late again?"

"Only three minutes this time."

"Well, that's progress."

"Rosie, I told him I wanted to be a teacher. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"He said I didn't look like an accountant. He said I look like a teacher. Next thing I knew, I blurted that I wanted that."

"He said that in front of everyone?"

"No. He came over and talked to me during break."

"Hm."

"Hm, what?"

"Nothing. Just sounds like he wants to get to know you better. That usually leads to friendship. Which leads…"

"Fourteen more classes and it will be over. Why waste his time?"

"Maybe he doesn't want it to end. Maybe it's not a waste of time for him. Oh and in response to your text the other day, yes, I'm sure there is a rule about him dating a student."

…

The next week in class three, he took the time to chat at break again.

"So you love spreadsheets?"

"Yes. I use them every day, at work and at home."

"Fascinating."

"I'm not a science experiment," she said with a smile.

"No, you're not." The more he learned, the more he wanted to know.

"Did you always want to be an art teacher, Jack?"

"No, I was an artist. A painter."

"What changed?"

"My wife passed away. And being a teacher pays the bills and puts food on the table. With two small boys, that was more important than doing exactly what I wanted."

"Oh, Jack. I'm sorry. How long ago?"

"Ten years. Isaac and Jonah are thirteen and fifteen now." He pulled his phone out and showed her a few pictures. "This is Isaac and his new dog Duke. And this is Jonah."

"Handsome boys." Which didn't surprise her in the least the way Jack looked.

"Thank you." Students trickled back in. "Listen, do you drink coffee?"

"I do."

Before he had the chance to invite her, his phone buzzed as it rang. "Excuse me," he told her walking off. "Jonah? What's wrong, bud?"

"Dad, I…need you to come."

"Where are you? I'm in class. Can I send Gramps?"

"No, the doctors want to talk to you."

"Doctors? Jonah, where are you?"

"At the hospital. I broke my arm."

"I'm coming. I'll be there in fifteen." Jack looked at the class. "Sorry, folks. Due to a family emergency, we need to end class early. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth watched him jog out of the room. She didn't know why exactly but she was really curious what happened. They had two real conversations. Two. She shouldn't be so interested, but she was.

Hearing he was a widower with two boys tugged at her heart. To raise a three and five year old on his own…she couldn't imagine. All the while trying to grieve and make ends meet. She hoped he had a good family support system.

As Jack ran into the hospital, ER, he forced himself not to worry too much. It was a broken arm. Just a broken arm.

"Hello. What can I do for you, sir?" the receptionist asked.

"My son, Jonah Thornton. I would like to see him, please."

"Yes, sir. Go through these doors. He is in curtain eight."

"Thank you." Jack walked to curtain eight and found Jonah, sitting there, a splint on his arm. "Jonah. You okay?"

"Yeah."

Jack reached for him and gave him a hug. "What happened?"

"I was playing basketball with the guys and I tripped and fell on my arm."

"Does it hurt right now?"

"No, it just aches. They gave me some tylenol."

"Alright, folks. I'm Doctor Shepherd. Are you Jonah's father?"

"I am. Jack Thornton." He shook the doctor's hand. "How is he?"

"Just fine. He has a fractured arm. He needs to wear the splint until the swelling goes down. I want to see him back here to get a cast in about a week. You need to rest, Jonah. No basketball for awhile."

"Okay."

"You can head home. Here is a prescription for a heavier pain killer. He shouldn't need it much, if at all. See you in a week."

"Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome."

….

Later, Jack laid in bed, unable to sleep. His mind kept taking him back to about eleven years before when he got a call from Fiona from the hospital.

Eleven years before

"Hey, babe. How's work?"

"Jack, I'm not at work."

"No? Where are you?"

"St. Joe's."

"The hospital? Why?"

"I collapsed at work. I started feeling bad and the next thing I knew, I was in an ambulance. I'm scared. Will you come?"

"Of course, I will."

"I'm in Emergency now, but they are going to admit me for observation and to run some tests."

"I'll be there in fifteen."

"So twenty?" she teased.

"Even teasing when you don't feel well. That's my Fi."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, baby. I'll be there soon."

Present day

Little did Jack know, seven months later, she'd be gone after succumbing to an aggressive form of breast cancer. When she collapsed, she was stage 3. She went through chemo and radiation, losing her hair and strength until finally, her body couldn't fight anymore after it spread to her lymph nodes and other organs.

"Just a broken arm. Jonah is fine. This isnt the same," he told himself. However, as much as he told himself that, his heart ached that even ten years later, he grieved, even if only for what they hadn't had time to experience.

It hit him again how truly lonely he was for a companion. Someone to lean on and talk to. Someone to love and be loved in return. And, he had an odd feeling that someone was Elizabeth Thatcher.

….

Class four came quickly. Elizabeth still arrived early but only ten minutes, instead of twenty. To her great surprise, the second person that showed up was Jack.

"Hi," he greeted with a warm smile. "So this is what the class looks like when I'm early."

"Yep. This is it."

"Well, I try to get places on time. I've just never been good at it. Used to drive Fiona crazy," he said with a far away smile.

"Was Fiona your wife?"

"Yes."

"How's your son? Jonah, was it?"

"He's alright. Fractured his arm playing basketball."

"You ran out of here fast. You were worried?"

"Yeah. Last time I got a phone call from the hospital, it was Fi. She had collapsed at work. Turned out to be cancer. Lost her seven months later."

"But, it was just a broken arm."

"Yeah and with her, she was just being admitted for tests. Getting that call brought the fear back."

She walked up and stood in front of him." Close enough that if he just reached out…"Fear of what?"

"Losing someone else that means everything to me." Their gazes locked for a full minute before he blurted, "Do you want to have coffee with me sometime, Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"I mean, I want to get to know you better. I think coffee is a good place to start. Don't you?"

"Yes. Coffee is a great place to start."

….

After church on Sunday, Elizabeth headed to Pinewood Stables, about ten miles from where she lived. She had a horse, Maple Sugar, a Palomino that she boarded at Pinewood. She went out twice a week to ride and spend time with him.

"Hey, Sugar. Good to see you, boy." He was just as gorgeous as ever. "I missed you." She stroked his nose and she swore if a horse could purr, he would be in that moment. "So, you'll never believe it, but I met someone. In an art class of all things. He is my teacher so I'm thinking we can only be friends at this point. I'm okay with that but I'm curious to see where this goes."

As she saddled him up and rode him in the pasture, she imagined herself sitting with Jack in a coffee shop. Later, holding his hand. Eventually meeting Jonah and Isaac. Cooking dinner together. What would it be like to kiss a man with such perfect lips? She wanted to know. She wanted to know everything about him.

Class five came and went and six and seven without another mention of coffee. Finally in class eight, he came over to her during break.

"So, do you work on Saturdays, Elizabeth?"

"Some. But it's mostly by choice."

"So this Saturday, could you be free in the morning?"

"I could be." She felt her cheeks redden but this time, she didn't mind. She was excited.

"Maybe nine o'clock? There is a little diner that has great breakfast. The Village Cup."

She smiled. "I go there daily."

"Great. Let's go there together."

"I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Friday evening

"Rosie, I need you." Elizabeth blurted when Rosie answered the phone.

"What's going on?"

"What would one wear to breakfast?"

"Personally, I wear pajamas and a robe."

"Haha. I mean out in public. If you're possibly meeting someone."

"You mean a hunky teacher that you have a ginormous crush on?" she squealed.

"Possibly."

"Well, on this possible breakfast date…"

"Outing. Not date."

"Right. Rules and such. Okay, so I say wear that short jean skirt and your cobalt tee. Casual is key if it's just an outing."

She took the skirt out of her closet. She rarely wore it but it was a favorite for sure. "Alright. Thanks."

Rosie knew her friend. She was stressing about how "nerdy" she was, or thought she was. "He likes you, Beth. He asked you out. Glasses, insane promptness, and love of spreadsheets and all. Don't be anything but yourself."

"Thanks, Rosie. Love you."

"Love you too, friend. Now have fun and don't forget to tell me all about it."

"I will."

….

Jack's house

"Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" he sat on the couch and looked at his boys.

Jonah put his phone down and Isaac paused his movie.

"Tomorrow….well, I sort of have a breakfast date."

"You did it! You actually asked her out. Nice going, Dad," Isaac told him with a grin and a fist bump.

"Thanks. Technically it's just as friends since she is my student. Regardless, I wanted you both to know."

"I'm all for it," Isaac told him.

"Thanks, bud. What about you, Jonah?"

Jonah looked at his dad for a moment. "Its been a long time since Mom died. I think you deserve to meet someone again."

"Are you sure? Because I would cancel if…"

"Dad, I'm going to college in three years. You need to think about what you want."

"Well, true."

"So, you'll go."

"I'll go."

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth."

"How old is she?"

"I'm not sure. One of those things I'll find out, I guess." One of those things he couldn't wait to find out.

….

The next morning, Jack showed up, two minutes early and he was proud. He wanted to turn over a new leaf with this new "friendship".

He walked in and she was waiting by the door, looking cute as usual. Something was different though. Her hair the same, just above shoulder length and tousled. Still had her glasses that gave her an intelligent quality. She wasn't wearing shorts, but a jean skirt so that wasn't all that different. He could still see her long, lean legs.

She looked up and smiled. That was it. She was relaxed. Not overly shy. Not avoiding eye contact. She was relaxed and he liked that side of her.

"Morning, Elizabeth."

"Morning, Jack."

"I see a booth open. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure." She followed him to the booth and he waited to sit until she had. "A gentleman, I see."

"My father taught me many things."

And humble. Not taking the credit for it. Very admirable.

"Okay, so I just want to get something out in the open," he said with a smile.

"We can't date," she said, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Not right now, no."

"I figured. And that's fine. I could use another friend."

"Me too but I also want to say that in a month, when I'm no longer your teacher, I would like to ask you out on a date. A real one. Holding hands, picking you up, the whole nine yards."

"What if by the time that month comes, I'm so annoying that you change your mind?" she asked, mostly teasing, even if somewhere in her brain she actually thought that.

"Won't happen."

"Pretty sure of yourself, hm?"

"No. Well, yes. I am sure of what I feel."

"Me too."

"Good morning, my name is Katie. What can I get for you?"

"Coffee," they said together.

"Coffee it is," she said, leaving them two menus.

"So are you a bacon and eggs person, Elizabeth?"

"No. That wouldn't be my first choice. I'm more of a pastry and carbs type person."

"Pastries are good but I love my eggs. Omelets. Hard boiled. Sunny side up. Scrambled. So good!"

She smiled. Gosh he was adorable. "So, I guess I need to get something out in the open too."

"What's that?"

"I don't really know how to do this," she said gesturing between them. "I mean the dating thing. It's just not something I've really done."

"Alright. Well, it's been a long time for me too."

"No, I mean ever. I have been on one date and I was twenty and in college. The guy was a jerk. I decided that it was too much trouble to balance college and a guy so I concentrated on college. Then there was my job."

"Can I ask….I mean, it's not something I'm supposed to ask…"

"I'm thirty one."

Katie walked up and poured their coffee. "Any idea what you would like to eat?"

He gestured to her. "Ladies first."

"I will take a blueberry scone, please," Elizabeth told her.

"That's all?" Jack asked. He was going to look like a pig in a second.

"Yep. And keep the coffee coming."

"And for you, sir?"

"I will have the two egg omelet, extra pepperjack, half bacon, half sausage and sourdough toast."

"You got it."

Elizabeth grinned at him again. "Got something you want to say, Elizabeth?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Well, just…you have a big appetite but you don't look like you have one." She blushed.

"You don't look like you like pastries and carbs either." She bit her lip and concentrated on putting sugar and cream in her coffee.

"How old are you, Jack?"

"Thirty eight."

She nodded. He didn't look thirty eight either. "You and Fiona…you were young when you got married."

"Twenty two. I guess, when you know, you know."

She had never been in love so she would take his word on that.

As they ate, they chatted more about random things that popped in their minds.

"What hobby's do you have, Elizabeth?"

"Really only one. I like to ride my horse, Maple Sugar."

"You have a horse?"

"Yeah. I stable him at Pinewood. I ride him on Sunday afternoons, and Wednesday evenings."

"What do you like about riding?"

"I'm free. No deadlines, not that I mind them at all. The wind blowing through my hair. I can tell him secrets and he won't go blabbing to others."

Jack chuckled. "No, I suppose he wouldn't."

"Do you ride, Jack?"

"Not regularly. I have ridden but it's been many years."

"Maybe instead of breakfast, next time, we can go riding."

"Or breakfast and then riding?" he suggested. He really didn't want their morning to end so if he could prolong it….

"Well, I go riding on Sunday's after church."

"But you could go on a Saturday."

That would throw her whole schedule out of whack. She did things the same every week. It kept her sane. "I suppose we could."

"We don't have to. I just thought since you suggested it, that you would want to too."

"It's not that I don't want to."

"So what is it?" He took a bite of his toast.

"Well, you know how I like spreadsheets?"

"Yeah."

"I also like schedules and sticking to them. I know, it's weird but it's just me."

"Not weird. Different than me but if we were all the same, what fun would that be?"

"You sound like Rosie."

"Who's Rosie?"

"My best friend. I don't know what I would do without her sometimes."

"My best friend, Lee, lives in Wisconsin. He is also my brother-in-law."

"Fiona's brother?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to get him to move back to Hidden Lake but he is pretty settled there."

As he walked her to her car a few minutes later, his fingers itched to hold her hand but he stopped himself. That would come in time. However, once they said goodbye, he squeezed her hand just for a second. "I will see you in class?"

"I will be there," she told him with a smile. One she knew would be on her face for the rest of the day at least.

….

"How did it go, Dad?" Isaac asked when he came back inside with Duke.

"Good. Very good."

"Great. I'm glad."

He wondered about his youngest son's interest in his dating life. Was it just curiosity or did he really want a mom again? Either way, he didn't mind telling him a few things when he asked. He liked to keep the lines of communication open.

"When do we get to meet her?"

"Maybe later on when we actually are dating. Things are new right now."

"Dad, going to breakfast with a girl is definitely a date. You can say it's not, but it is. If someone saw you, they would think date."

He was probably right. But something inside told him not to introduce them too fast. He wanted to keep Elizabeth to himself for now.

At Elizabeth's place…..

"So? Tell me everything," Rosie said as she joined her on the couch.

"Like what?"

"What was he wearing?"

"Normal stuff. Jeans and a t-shirt." That he looked amazing in, she didn't add.

"What did you talk about?"

"A lot of things, Rosie. It was fun getting to know him when we aren't in the classroom. It was easy."

"That's good. Did he kiss you?"

"No! Of course not. An outing, not a date, remember?"

"Hold your hand?"

"He squeezed it for like a second."

"And your reaction to that was…."

"My cheeks turned pink and my stomach felt like it had a hundred butterflies in it."

"Perfect."

"We did decide that we are going to go riding on a Sunday some time."

"That sounds like a nice "outing"."

"Yeah I think so too."

It excited her. Thinking about where things might be headed was scary and fun.

The next day, she went riding on her own and told Maple all about their outing.

When she got back home, she noticed she had a text message from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hey there. It's Jack. I kind of took your number from my class roster so that I can text u. Hope u don't mind."

She smiled and responded. "I don't mind."

"Good. Did u go riding today?"

"Yep! It's a lovely day."

"That it is."

"Do you want to go with me next Sunday?"

"Yes. Should I wear cowboy boots?"

"Do u have cowboy boots?"

"No. ;)"

"Well, don't go buy boots. I'm sure you have a regular kind of boot that would be fine."

"True. How about a cowboy hat?"

"Not a requirement but I wouldn't mind seeing that sometime."

"Holy moly! Is shy Miss Thatcher flirting with me?"

She turned bright red and laughed before she answered. "Is that what that was?"

"I'm pretty sure although it's been a long time. Maybe try again just so I can recognize it."

"I think it's your turn, Professor."

"Noted."


	4. Chapter 4

Class nine

She kept her eyes firmly fixed on Jack as he spoke. She wasn't overly shy with him anymore. She was feeling something different now. It was more like she couldn't wait to talk to him or see him or think about him.

At break, he came over and sat next to her. "So, how was work today?"

"It was great. We audited a bank downtown."

He chuckled. She really did like spreadsheets. "Only you, Elizabeth."

"No, actually, my Dad likes spreadsheets too. Just as much."

"It's an inherited trait?"

"Apparently. Are your boys ready for school?"

"Yeah. Well, Isaac is for sure. He is the studious one. Jonah could take it or leave it."

"He's the older one, right? It's probably the age."

"Probably. I guess I remember being that way at his age."

"I bet you were cute." She bit her lip when she realized what she had said. Then of course, as was usual, her cheeks turned red.

"Not as cute as you," he told her, flashing his dimples. "This is going to be a long three and a half weeks," he told her as he headed up front when the students started walking back in.

"Indeed."

…..

That evening, she sat in bed and texted Jack back and forth even though 9:30 had come and gone.

"Duke chewed my slipper 2 shreds so now I need to replace it," he told her.

"Sounds like he's bored. Maybe he needs a chew toy of his own. We used to use rawhide bones or pig's ears for our dogs. Never had an issue."

"I will get him a trunk full if it means I won't lose anything else."

"LOL. How is his house training coming along?"

"Good. There is usually someone home with him most of the time but otherwise, he is in his cage."

"I'm looking forward 2 riding with u on Sunday."

"And lunch, right?" he asked.

"Sure. We can go 2 lunch b4 or maybe u can come 2 my apartment for lunch."

"That depends. Can u cook? Lol."

"I make awesome spaghetti and meatballs. (Patting myself on the back)," she typed.

"Lol. That sounds great. Haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time. At least 1 that wasn't in my freezer or came from a can."

"Oh dear. In a few weeks, I want to cook u and the boys dinner."

"Deal."

….

Sunday…

Jack arrived at Elizabeth's apartment only two minutes late. He had hit all three stop lights in town or he would have been on time.

He knocked on apartment 301, a bouquet of pink tulips in his hand.

She opened the door and smiled. "Are those friend flowers? Honestly they kind of look like girlfriend flowers."

"Nope, these are friend flowers."

She motioned for him to come in. "Welcome."

"Its nice."

"Thanks."

"I see you like your apartment to look like one of your spreadsheets."

"Shush, Professor."

He laughed and walked with her to the small kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

"A dishwasher. Jonah will be so jealous."

"You don't have a dishwasher?"

"Yeah. Jonah." Elizabeth laughed.

"I don't even use mine. I don't even know if it works." She stirred the delicious smelling meat sauce.

"That smells great."

She held up the spoon. "Want a taste?"

He nodded and opened his mouth. Mistake! Now all she was doing was focusing on his mouth. Which meant that wanting to kiss him, something she had zero experience with, wasn't far behind.

"Very good," he told her, closing his eyes. "I have a question," he said.

"What's that?"

"Why did you take my class?"

"Rosie dared me. She said I need to get out more. I need to get out of my comfort zone and do something I would never do on my own."

"Did it work?"

"We are here, aren't we? Alone. Together."

"Yeah. We are."

"I would never in a hundred years have thought of dating a man like you before now."

"What does that mean? A man like me."

"Jack you are….I mean, I'm not…why would I think you would want to be with me?" She turned away, her cheeks on fire.

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Look at me." She gestured to her glasses and her clothes.

"I'm looking and I don't understand. You are so adorable but also beautiful. You are sweet and funny…"

"And nerdy and I like schedules and spreadsheets and I go to bed at the same time every night and wake up at the same time every morning. I eat the same things for breakfast and drive the same route to work."

"What is wrong with those things? There is nothing bad about structure. You're talking to someone who has been late everyday for something for the last twenty years. I need some of your structure."

"I haven't dated in eleven years, Jack."

"Me either."

"I've never been kissed."

He was so used to her blushing, he didn't even notice it this time. "We will need to remedy that at some point," he said gently.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Yes. Let's do that."

…

"Where are the boys today?"

"My parents took them to their house after church. I'll pick them up around dinner time."

"That's nice that your parents are close by."

"Yeah, I couldn't do it without them." Jack took another bite. "What about you? You like living close to your parents?"

"Most of the time, yes. Sometimes it's hard. My mom means well but she worries about me. She's always telling me I work too much and if I don't get out there in the world I will regret it."

"Seems to be a theme between her and Rosie. What does your dad think?"

"I don't know. He says how much he loves us working together. I think he likes that he doesn't need to share me with anyone. He's said giving his daughters away is hard," Elizabeth laughed.

Jack loved her laugh. In the back of his mind, he thought about how maybe one day he'd be asking her father to give her away to him. He couldn't help it, this wasn't a woman he wanted to be just friends with. Only three weeks left and things could change for them.

After lunch, Jack offered to do the clean up while Elizabeth changed for riding. Jack had just finished with the dishes when Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom.

"Wow," he said. Elizabeth came out wearing very fitted riding pants and a loose tee. Her hair was pinned back and her face was without her dark rimmed glasses. "You don't need to see to ride?" he teased.

"Behold the magic of contacts. I only use them when riding."

"I see."

Suddenly feeling self conscious she asked, "Which way do you like better? Glasses or no glasses?"

Jack closed the distance between them. Standing right in front of her he smiled. "You are beautiful with them on or off. Personally though, I like you with them."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know," he grinned. "I just do."

Jack drove the two of the them to Pinewood Stables.

"You're gonna have to give me a bit of a refresher course here."

"I can do that. Hi, Maple!" she spoke sweetly. "How is my big boy?" The horse nudged Elizabeth with his nose, loving her attention.

"He is a handsome fella. Think he'll let me pet him?"

"I'm sure. Maple, this is Jack."

Maple seemed as if he was sizing up Jack. He must have liked what he saw because he shifted his stance to allow Jack to pet him.

"I think he likes you," Elizabeth smiled.

"Good. He had me nervous for a second there. I think he's protective of you."

"Possibly. Horses are very loyal creatures. Maple and I have been together a long time."

"How long?"

"His whole life actually. I got to help birth him."

"Really?"

"Yep. His mom was my old jumping horse. Her name was Belle."

"As in Princess Belle?"

"Yes," she giggled. "What can I say, I was in the princess phase when I got her. Anyway, I was so attached to Maple here that my father let me keep him too."

"That's great. I'm afraid to ask…"

"What happened to Belle?" Jack nodded. "She took a fall. She was old and her legs were brittle and she had to be put down. It was a really sad time. But," she smiled at Maple, "I still have this guy. So at least there's that."

"Think he'll handle it okay if one day there's another man in your life?"

It was then that Elizabeth noticed just how close Jack was standing near her. She felt her heart thundering in her chest.

"I think…he'll manage. As long as I don't forget about him."

"Of course. We wouldn't want that. Right, Maple?" Jack laughed as the horse nuzzled his nose into Jack's hand. "So, who do I get to ride?"

Elizabeth shook herself from her daze. Taking Jack's hand, she led him over to the next stall. Once there, she loosened her grip for Jack to let go. He didn't.

"This is Regal. He's one of Maple's buddies."

"Hey, Regal. Wanna go for a ride?" The horse neighed as if responding.

"I'm going to go let Jane know we're here and taking the horses out. You stay here and get acquainted with Regal. Just stay on this side of the stall until I get back."

"Of course. Safety first."

"You got it." She flashed a beautiful smile and jogged off.

Jack watched until she was out of sight then turned to the two horses. "Can you boys keep a secret?"

….

They tacked up the horses and walked them out to a big fenced in area.

"I figured we'd ride around in here until you felt comfortable. Then we can do some trail riding."

"Sounds good. What do I do first?"

"Hop on."

"Right. Easy enough." Jack scratched his head.

"Just put your left foot in the stirrup, then with your left hand on the saddle horn and your other hand on the back right there and lift yourself up."

"Okay." Jack put his hands in place, then his foot. Just as Jack lifted his foot off the ground Regal began to move, making Jack nervous. He quickly tried to toss his leg over the saddle but lost his grip and landed in the dirt on the other side.

"Jack!" Elizabeth walked over and moved Regal away while she assessed the situation. "Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Embarrassed and dusty, but fine."

"I'm sorry. Regal is usually more stable than that."

"That's alright." Jack stood and dusted himself off. He walked over and took hold of Regal's reins. "Lets try that again. This time, no funny business. You hear me?"

Elizabeth giggled. Jack was completely adorable.

The next try went much better. Jack rode around the pen for a bit until both he and Elizabeth were comfortable with his ability and hit the trails.

The view as they went was better than Jack could have imagined. He could see why Elizabeth loved this so much. So far, the day had been great. He was so grateful she was willing to share a piece of her life with him.

They rode to a clearing that overlooked the winding river below. Elizabeth tied the horses to a nearby log. She walked back over to where Jack was standing, enjoying the view.

"This place is beautiful. I want to just sit and paint here."

"We could do that sometime. Ride out to a spot you like. I'll watch you paint."

"You could paint too."

"I think we both know my painting skills need work," she laughed. "You saw my fuzzy palm tree."

"Luckily for you I'm good teacher," he winked.

Again she blushed. "You know, this right here is my favorite spot. It's nice to share it with someone for a change."

Jack reached over and took her hand. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"My pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad? When can I meet Elizabeth?" Isaac asked as they ate their pizza Jack had picked up for dinner.

"I'm not sure, bud."

"Well, I want to meet her."

"Why is that?"

"She makes you happy."

"That she does, Isaac." Happier than he had been in a very long time.

"Does she cook?"

"Yep. She made me spaghetti and meatballs and it was amazing."

"Sounds like she would be a good mom."

"Because she cooks?"

"Yeah, and because if she makes you happy, I bet she will make us happy."

Was it that simple? Would the boys automatically be happy because he was? To a thirteen year old who was pretty sensitive, it was. Jack knew it might be harder for Jonah though.

"Soon, Isaac. She wants to cook for us."

"Great!"

Jack took out his phone and texted Elizabeth. "Isaac asked about meeting u."

"I want to meet him 2 and Jonah."

"So, what about Saturday night?"

"That's soon."

"It is. R u nervous?"

"Yeah. What if they don't like me?"

"I know for a fact that Isaac will. Jonah is 15. He's moody but he gave me his blessing to start dating so I wouldn't worry about him either."

She didn't answer for a moment or two so Jack called her.

"Hey, Elizabeth."

"Hi."

"Do you want to wait?"

"If I say yes, will you be mad?"

"Of course not. Maybe after you and I actually go on a date."

"Or two?"

"Yeah. Or two."

"Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome."

Elizabeth felt a little bad for not jumping at the chance to meet his boys but she wanted to actually date Jack before bringing family in.

"I hope you understand, Jack. I want to get to know you as a potential partner first."

"I understand. I promise. I'm not mad."

"Okay. I'll see you in class tonight?"

"I'll be the one giving out the assignments."

"Alright. I'll be the one admiring you from a distance."

"Right back at you."

….

Class 11

During the break, he came over like usual. He was concerned. He lost the eye contact from Elizabeth. He guessed she thought he was mad.

"Hey." He reached for her hand and squeezed gently. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You haven't looked at me all hour and you're staring at our hands instead of looking at me now." He gently touched her chin. "Elizabeth."

"I'm worried. I'm worried that I'm not the one for you."

"Why would you think that? We haven't even had a real date."

"Breakfast was real and so was me cooking lunch for you and horseback riding. We can say those aren't dates, but they are. I'm worried because there are more people involved in this relationship than just us. If they don't like me, you can't stay with me. If you and I break up but they are attached, it will hurt them."

He reached out and grabbed her hand again. "If they don't like you, not only are they crazy but I'm not going to break up with you because of that. Jonah told me that I need to think about me. He's off to college in three years. It shouldn't be about him as much." She looked down again. "Do you trust me, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in this for the long haul. You mean a lot to me and I'm not giving up easily."

Elizabeth thought about their conversation for the next couple days. Then, she called Rosie.

"I need a girl's night and some advice. Are you busy tonight?"

"Never too busy for you, Beth. I'll bring the chocolate."

"Thanks, Rosie."

"You bet. See you at seven."

Rosie took one look at Elizabeth's face and knew what was happening. She handed Elizabeth a pint of Chocolate Chocolate chip ice cream and a jar of hot fudge.

Elizabeth smiled and they both headed into the kitchen. As soon as the hot fudge was properly heated and spooned over the ice cream, they sat on the couch.

"Did you freak out?" Rosie asked.

"No. Well, I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it?"

"Showing concern."

"What were you showing concern about?"

"Meeting his kids."

"Let me guess. You are worried they aren't going to like you."

Elizabeth didn't bother answering. She just took another bite.

"Well, you are nuts, my friend. You are absolutely likeable. Those kids are going to love you."

"What if they don't?"

"They will."

"What if they don't, Rosie?"

"Good grief! Don't make me hit you with this pillow. You need to make a decision. Are you in this relationship or not? If you are in it, be all in. If not, cut the strings and let him go."

…..

So the next night in class, Elizabeth waited to talk to Jack during break. As soon as they were alone, she stood up. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in this, Jack. I want us to be together. I know we have like two more weeks before we can be, but I'm ready. I'm ready to meet your boys and cook you dinner."

"What changed?" he asked, curious.

"Rosie talked some sense into me." She blushed and looked away. "I've always struggled with how I view myself. I was always shy and liked being by myself as a kid. When I started wearing glasses, I was twelve and I also had braces and I was a bit pudgy. I just wanted to fade into the background but instead, I was pretty hard to miss."

Jack stepped closer and held both of her hands. "You know what? You are not that little girl anymore. As much as you think you aren't worth it, that's how much I know that you are. I see a future with you, Elizabeth. But to get there, we will need to get through certain things first."

"Like dinner with your boys."

"Yeah."

"So Saturday. I will make you guys dinner."

"Great." He kissed her forehead and headed up front before everyone else came in the door.

…..

Friday night, she texted him and asked what their favorite dessert was. He told her chocolate mousse. So she headed to the store to get all the things she needed for their dinner on Saturday.

Her father called her as she was shopping.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Beth."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night. Julie and Mike are coming over and Viola and Lionel too."

"I actually have plans, otherwise I would."

"Oh, what plans do you have?"

"Just going to a friend's house for dinner."

"That's good, dear. I'm glad you are getting out of the house."

"Please, Dad. You sound like Mom. I get out of the house. I'm taking an art class and everything." She obviously didn't explain what the everything included.

"Art?"

"Yes. I'm enjoying it."

"Well, good then."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to get in line. I'm at the grocery store. Talk to you at work on Monday?"

"I will be there."

…..

Jack cleaned his house all day Saturday and Isaac helped. Jonah was at Jack's parent's house but Jack told him he had to be home by six for dinner.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, Isaac. Elizabeth will be here in half an hour."

"Yeah. Do I look okay, Dad?"

"You look just fine."

"Well, I want to make a good impression."

"Just be you, Isaac. That's all you have to do. She will love you."

"I hope so."

As Jack stepped out of the shower and got dressed he heard Duke barking and the doorbell ring. "Of course she is early." He smiled at himself in the mirror and brushed his hair.

When he emerged from the bedroom, he walked to the kitchen. Isaac was sitting at the counter island watching Elizabeth pull things out of the bags she brought.

"Hey there," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Jack."

"Dad, she's making steak Alfredo!"

"That sounds good."

"And she brought chocolate mousse!"

"That sounds good too." He winked at her, enjoying the blush on her cheeks.

"How is school going, Isaac?" Elizabeth asked him as she sliced the steak and threw it into the cast iron skillet she brought with her.

"Great! I'm in geometry this year. I love math."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "I'm an accountant."

"So you work with spreadsheets and everything?"

"And everything."

Jack knew it was a match made in heaven. They had both found a kindred spirit.

As they chatted, Jack chimed in once in a while, but let them carry the conversation. "Jack, do you want to mince the garlic?"

"Uh, sure, but I have no idea how to do that."

"I'll try!" Isaac told her.

"Great, you can be my sous chef. Dad will just watch," she said with a grin toward Jack.

"It's better that way, trust me," Isaac laughed. "He can open a can of ravioli and order a pizza."

"Thanks, bud."

Elizabeth laughed and monitored Isaac and the knife. "That's great, Isaac. You have some good knife skills there."

"I do? That's cool."

Elizabeth grabbed a wedge of parmesan, a grater, and a bowl and handed it to Jack. "Here, you grate the cheese, alright?"

"Sure. I can handle that I think."

Duke sat by the door and whined, so Isaac set the knife down and took him outside, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.

"Should I save my "I told you so's" for later or say it now?" he asked, his dimples putting on a show.

"He's pretty great, Jack."

"Yeah. I think so too. And you know what else?"

"What?" she asked, stirring the steak in the skillet and seasoning it.

"You are pretty great too." He walked around the counter and stood next to her for a moment, his hand on her back. "I'm glad Rosie talked some sense into you."

"Me too." She smiled and turned her head and realized just how close he was standing. Gosh, he smelled amazing and his lips were mere centimeters away. "I…um…where's Jonah? I was hoping to meet him too."

He smiled down at her and stepped back a bit. "You will. He should be here at six. My parents are dropping him off."

"I'm going to start on the chocolate mousse so it can be chilling while we eat dinner."

He nodded and sat back down just as Isaac and Duke came back in. He had come so close to kissing her. It had been a good moment, but he didn't want to break any rules so he stopped himself.

Jonah walked in precisely at six. Duke ran over and barked, wagging his tail for a scratch. "Hey, Duke."

"She's really cool, Jonah," Isaac told him by the door. "Please be nice to her."

"Don't worry, little brother. I will be."

"Good. I want her to stick around."

Jonah nodded and headed into the kitchen. He paused for a moment as he took in the scene. His dad was leaning against the counter as Elizabeth stirred the yummy smelling substance in a bowl. Both of them had smiles on their faces, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Hey, Dad."

"Jonah. How was the movies with Gramps?"

"Good."

"That's good. This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, my son, Jonah."

Elizabeth shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jonah."

"You too," he said with a smile that matched Jack's. He was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up. "What smells so good?"

"Elizabeth made steak Alfredo with chocolate mousse for dessert."

"That sounds good. I'm starved."

"Didn't have popcorn at the theater?"

"Yeah and snow caps. But I'm a growing boy, Dad."

"With a hollow leg."

"That's right. I just keep it hidden until dinnertime."

As they sat down, Elizabeth sat next to Jack with Jonah on one side of her and Isaac on the opposite side of the table.

"Let's say the blessing and then we can eat this wonderful meal," Jack announced.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how did it go?" Rosie asked the next morning at church.

"Fine."

"And…"

"And it was fine."

"Elizabeth Grace Thatcher, I am your best friend! I need to know details!"

Elizabeth looked around the auditorium as Rosie's voice echoed.

"Boy, you're loud."

"Frustration does that to a person."

"Alright, alright. It was wonderful. I shouldn't have worried. Isaac is amazing. He loves math too."

"A match made in heaven."

"Yeah and Jonah is…well, he's fifteen so he has opinions and I can tell he was trying to make sure I was a good match for Jack. He was very kind though."

Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled. "Hi. I'm glad you decided to come."

"Me too," Jack told her, returning her grin.

"Hi, Isaac."

"Hi, Elizabeth. I mean, Miss Thatcher."

"You can call me Elizabeth."

"Okay."

Elizabeth reached over and straightened Isaac's tie. "There you go."

"Thank you," he grinned.

Rosie cleared her throat. "Yeah, this is Rosie. She has a cold." Rosie nudged her with her elbow.

"She lies. I am Rosie Leveaux. You must be Jack?"

"Yes, its nice to meet you. This is my son Isaac."

"Nice to meet both of you. I think you'll enjoy our minister. He's a pleasure to listen to."

"I'm sure we will. We should go find a seat, Isaac."

"Oh, there are two seats with Beth. I'm sitting a few rows back." Rosie hurried off leaving the three together.

The three took their seats and waited for the sermon to begin.

Jack thoroughly enjoyed the sermon. It was about the power of love and ways of showing it to others. He knew it wasn't all about romantic love, but that's what was on his mind now, more often than not.

For instance, he itched to hold her hand during the talk but he refrained, keeping them folded in his lap like a good little professor.

However, as they walked outside to their cars, he let his pinky find hers for just a second, getting the blush he wanted and a smile.

They decided to go back to Jack's house and change clothes and then head to Tortilla Charlie's for Mexican food.

As they sat in a booth at the restaurant, Jack made sure he was next to Elizabeth but not too close. They talked about going Glo-bowling at The Alley, the local bowling hangout.

"It's so fun, Elizabeth. Have you ever done it?" Isaac asked her as he sipped his pepsi.

"Nope. I do like bowling though."

"Straight lanes and all?" Jack teased.

She nudged him with a smile. "Shush. If you must know, it's because the scoreboard looks like a spreadsheet."

He smiled at her with that dimple filled smile, his eyes holding hers, not allowing her to look away. "You are pretty cute, Elizabeth Thatcher."

"I'm not sure if that is appropriate, Professor."

"Ten days. Ten more days and it will be entirely appropriate." She loved that he knew exactly how many days.

She honestly couldn't wait. She felt his fingers slip between hers under the table, her cheeks turning red.

The anticipation of all that dating him would bring almost made her just quit her class so they didn't have to wait.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Isaac asked with a knowing glance across the table.

"No," they said together causing them all to laugh.

"Alright, folks, what can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"Ladies first," Jack and Isaac said.

"Such gentlemen," Elizabeth said, smiling. "In that case, I will take steak fajitas with extra pico and sour cream on the side." Jack ordered a burrito and Isaac got nachos.

The food was amazing and then they headed to The Alley where Jonah was coming with Raylinn.

Elizabeth set up the scoreboard on the computer while Isaac and Jack went to get shoes and balls.

"Dad, can I get some money? I want to go play video games."

"I thought you wanted to bowl. Because Glo-bowling is so cool."

"Video games are cool too."

Jack had a feeling he knew what Isaac was up to but he gave him a few bucks.

"And can I get a snack too and a drink?"

"You just had lunch."

"I'm a growing boy, Dad."

"Yeah, he's a growing boy, Dad," Elizabeth said as she tied her shoes. Jack handed Isaac a ten.

"Thanks, Dad!"

"And then there were two," Jack told her as he sat down to put his own shoes on.

"I'm okay with it but it kinda looks like a date, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does but Jonah will be here soon."

"Until then, no flirting, Professor."

"I hate it when you call me that. It's so impersonal."

"If it helps, you are a very cute professor."

"I'm pretty sure that that counts as flirting, Miss Thatcher."

She smiled at him and went to find her ball. When she came back, Jonah and a pretty brown haired girl about his age were sitting in their area.

"Hi, Jonah."

"Hi, Elizabeth. Raylinn, this is my Dad's friend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, my friend, Raylinn."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Are you guys going to bowl too?"

"Yeah. Let's go get shoes." She watched them walk off, their arms brushing, but not holding hands. You could tell they wanted to though.

"She's cute," Elizabeth mentioned to Jack.

"Jonah thinks so too."

"Are they dating?"

"No. It's a rule in our house no dating until the boys are sixteen and then they have to do it in groups. He will be sixteen in January so they have a bit to wait."

"That's a good rule. Kids are going way too far way too early these days."

"They are and the last thing I want is to be a grandfather before I'm forty."

At exactly three o'clock, the lights went off and the neon glow lights came on. Once their eyes adjusted, the effect was cool. The lanes looked pink and purple and the balls were glowing too.

In the first frame, Elizabeth went first in their lane. Jack was amazed as she sent her ball flying straight down the middle of the lane and got a strike. Then he laughed as she did a little victory dance as she walked back. Yeah. She was adorable.

He got up there and got a total of six pins. "Yeah yeah, I know I'm not that good."

"I didn't say anything," she told him with a laugh.

"I read your mind."

She walked up to the ball return where he was, standing about three inches from him. "Do you know what I'm thinking right now, Jack?"

"I hope so." His gaze held hers for a minute and then he went to sit down.

In the next lane over, Jonah and Raylinn were watching.

"Friends, huh?" Raylinn whispered to Jonah.

"Yeah. That's what they say."

"About as much as we are just friends."

"Yeah."

"What do you think? She seems nice."

"She is. I told him that I was okay with him finding someone because I am going to college in a couple years anyway. But if they get married, I don't know how I'm going to fit in. If she is my step-mom, is she like a real mom or just there for my dad?" He didn't really remember his own mom so he didn't know what having a real mom again would be like. Isaac really wanted it. Maybe it would be a good thing.

"I think that maybe you should talk to your dad about that."

"Yeah. I guess."

"In the meantime though, I say give her a chance. She seems like fun."

"She makes him happy."

"That's important." Jonah agreed. Ultimately his Dad's happiness was what he wanted.

….

By the time they left The Alley, it was around dinnertime but they had eaten pizza from the bar and had a pitcher of Pepsi so they weren't hungry.

Jack drove her back to his house where her car was. As the kids went in, Jack walked her to her car.

She unlocked her door and threw her purse inside and then turned to lean against her door. "I'm glad you came to church this morning, Jack."

"Me too."

"And thanks for bowling. It was a lot of fun."

"Only because you won all three games."

"What can I say? I love to bowl."

"Maybe you can give me lessons sometime." He stepped close and took her hand, looking deep in her eyes.

"And maybe you can give me painting lessons sometime."

"I look forward to it." He gently pressed his lips to her forehead, making her shiver. The man had a way of making her want more.

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Night, Elizabeth."

He touched her cheek briefly with his fingertip and then walked into the house.

"Gosh. I'm in deep," she whispered to herself.

…..

The next day, Elizabeth went through her morning routine as usual. She dressed in her favorite gray pinstripe suit and camisole and put her hair up in a bun, a few wisps loose around her face. The suit made her feel sexy. She knew she didn't need to be sexy to be an accountant but feeling it did a lot for her self-esteem.

As she stood in line at The Village Cup for her scone and coffee, she felt someone looking at her. She turned. "Jack."

"Hey." He walked up and stood next to her.

"You're up early."

"I get up with the boys. I felt like coming in for coffee today instead of making my own." She moved a step ahead and he went with her. "You look great. That suit is…" He had no words.

"Thanks, Jack," she said, her cheeks pink yet again.

"I have a confession."

"What's that?"

"I really just came to see you."

"Is that right?" This man did big things for her self-esteem too.

"Yeah. I had a cup of coffee already this morning. I remembered that you came here before work so I thought I would come."

"Morning, Elizabeth," the barista greeted.

"Morning, Sarah."

"Do you want the usual?"

"Yes, please and a vanilla cappuccino for him," she told Sarah. "For here."

"Both of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you headed to work?"

"Yeah. I can be a little late."

"Since when?"

"Since today," she told her with a smile.

Sarah stared a moment and then made his cappuccino and retrieved her scone and coffee.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

Jack followed Elizabeth to a booth and sat down across from her. "I think you confused Sarah."

"It was kind of fun."

"You don't have to break your morning routine to eat with me."

"You did. You came here to see me so I decided to stay here to see you."

At the time she would normally show up for work, her phone buzzed. She answered it. "Hey, Dad….Yes, I'm fine….I will be there in about thirty minutes….Love you too….Bye."

"He was worried?"

"Yeah. I'm always there by now."

"Tisk, tisk, Ms. Thatcher."

"I know!" she giggled. "I guess I may have to tell him about us."

"You ready for that?"

"Yes, no." She giggled again. "I don't know. I'm new at this remember?"

"I think you're cute at this."

"Are you flirting with me again?"

"It's all I can do. 9 more days, Elizabeth."

"9 more days."

.…

Elizabeth walked into her office a good 30 minutes later than usual. By the look on her secretary's face, she was just as worried and surprised as William had been.

While her computer was booting up, Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and began going through pictures on her phone. Pictures of Jack, the boys, and of Duke. She couldn't help but smile as she spun back and forth in her chair.

"Are you sure I shouldn't be worried?" her father said from the doorway.

"Dad, hi. No, nothing to worry about."

William closed the door and moved to sit in front of her desk. "Anything you want to talk to me about?"

Elizabeth placed her phone facedown on the desk. "I suppose so. Dad, you remember that art class I started taking?"

"You're not quitting your job to become an artist, are you?"

"No!" she laughed. "Nothing like that, but I did… meet someone."

"Someone? Of the male persuasion?" She nodded. "Alright, tell me more."

"His name is Jack. He's a widower with two boys and… I really like him, Dad. A lot."

"He's in your class?"

"Actually he's teaching the class."

"I see. Isn't that maybe a bit unethical? A teacher and student?"

"That's why we are just friends right now. The class ends in 9 days and then we'll move things forward." William nodded. "If you're imagining some 20 year age gap, it's not like that," she laughed.

"How old is he?"

"Late thirties."

William's concern melted into a smile. "I have to say you have been very happy lately, peanut."

"I really am, Dad. I didn't go looking for this, but I'm grateful it happened."

"Wonderful. I'm happy for you. When do I get to meet him?"

"Umm…"

….

"So what'd you say?" Jack asked as they talked on the phone that evening.

"I was so flustered. I think I said we could all do dinner in two weeks."

"That seems right. We will have a week out of the friend zone before I meet them. Not that we're completely in that zone now."

"No," she giggled. "Friends don't flirt as much as we do."

"Or dream about kissing each other."

"Yes… that too."

Jack didn't need to see her to know she was blushing. It was in her voice. He asked anyway, "Are you blushing?"

"Pretty much, yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth smiled at herself in the mirror. It was the night of their first official date. Rosie had assisted with her clothing choices and Elizabeth was certain that Jack would love her casual, yet sexy, outfit.

The dark skinny jeans paired with a white deep neck blouse showed off a bit more in the chest area than she usually did. The strappy heels made her legs look a mile long and the silver bangle bracelets completed the ensemble.

She grabbed her purse as she heard a knock on the door.

When she opened the door he grinned. "Holy moly."

"Good evening, Jack. You look…"

"So do you," he told her, kissing her cheek. He mentioned her grabbing a jacket, not that he wanted an inch of her more covered up.

She grabbed it but didn't put it on. He offered his hand and she took it immediately, loving the butterflies that were flapping in her stomach. This was actually happening. A date, a real date, no chaperones or teenage boys around.

He held her hand as he led her to his truck and opened the door for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He tried to calm his heart by taking a few deep breaths as he walked around to get in the driver's side. She certainly didn't look like the shy accountant he had fallen for. She was drop-dead gorgeous and somehow he had a date with her.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"I figure we can start with The Earle. They have great food."

"Oh, that should be good. I've never been there."

"No?"

"No. I don't go out to eat a lot."

"We do it constantly. I can't cook so it's either frozen pizza or go out."

"Well, I'll have to cook for you more often then," she told him, slipping her fingers into his grasp.

"Sounds perfect."

They parked in the street down a few blocks and walked to the underground restaurant. It was very unique and very romantic.

The lighting was perfect. They sat in a table for two lit by a single candle, far enough away from the live jazz music so they could talk but close enough to get the feel for the atmosphere.

Their server came over immediately and handed them a menu. "My name is Drew. I'll be your server this evening."

Jack picked up the drink menu. "Would you like wine, Elizabeth?"

"Actually, I think I'll try the apple martini," she told the Jack and the server.

"Very good. And for you, sir?"

"I'll take whatever is on tap."

"Very good. I'll be back soon."

"This is really happening," Elizabeth spoke softly.

"Yes it is. And not a moment too soon. I'm not sure I could've held out much longer."

"Same here. Though I think our time so far has been good for us."

"Agreed. We've got a good foundation here. Now it's time to build on it."

"What does that look like exactly?" she flirted.

"Nights like this, just you and me. Lots of smiling, hand holding… kissing perhaps." She blushed deeply. He loved it. "Deep, real conversation about our lives and what we want for a future."

"Sounds perfect. How do the boys fit in?"

"If we want to make a real go of this, I think dinners together often would be nice. Family nights, are important too. Isaac is thinking of running cross country. Maybe you could come cheer him on."

"Are you sure? Sounds like a family thing."

"That is my intention, yes."

She reached for his hand which he gave readily. "Can I be honest?"

"Always."

"I'm feeling nervous."

"About tonight?"

"Well, no. But all of it. It's really new to me and I've never done this dating, family thing."

"So we will do it together. We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. You don't need to cheer Isaac on at his meets. It was just a thought."

"It's a good thought."

The server returned. "Alright folks, one apple martini for the lady and a Coors lite for the gentleman. Have you decided what you would like for an appetizer?"

"Maybe the portabella mushrooms?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Yes and the risotto, please."

"You got it."

They chatted about random things until their appetizers came. Then thankfully they had something to keep them occupied.

"This is really good," Jack gestured with his fork to the mushrooms. "Want to try?" She nodded so he took his fork and held a bite to her lips. She opened her soft mouth and accepted it.

"Yes, so good."

She was so distracting. She blushed when she caught him staring at her mouth.

"Jack…."

"Let's dance," he said, standing and holding his hand out.

"But, no one else is dancing." She looked around, a bit unsure.

"So, maybe they will if we do it."

She stood and melted into his arms, her left hand resting on his upper arm, her right in his, tucked against his heart. They didn't speak, they just stared into each other's eyes as the music played.

He held her closer still, his right hand on her lower back, his lips close to her ear. "I'm so glad we are here together," he whispered.

"Me too."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

The feeling was back. She wasn't nervous anymore. She just wanted everything that came with him. His gentle touch, his smile, his life. And more than anything, she wanted to experience their first kiss.

They ate their dinners and then decided to take a walk a few blocks down to the park. It was a beautiful night and the sun had just set.

Jack held her hand as they strolled slowly down the gently lit brick path that led to a fountain and beyond, a pond.

After reaching the edge of the pond, he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Are you enjoying tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah."

His eyes moved from hers to her lips and back before he leaned down and slowly, softly tasted her lips. He pulled away ever so slightly to make sure she was okay and when she slipped her arms around his neck and smiled, he took that as a good sign and covered her mouth with his, all of his senses coming alive. He could smell her lotion and feel the gentle pressure of her mouth moving against his. He could taste the sweetness of her lips and hear crickets and frogs in the background.

It was perfect. His breath tasted minty although she wasn't sure when he had put a mint in his mouth. His hands moved to rest on her lower back, keeping her close which is right where she wanted to be.

He pulled back slightly and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "So worth the wait," he told her with a laugh.

"Yeah."

He took her hand again and led her back to the truck. "So I have an idea for where to go next," he told her as he opened her door.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Ever been to Insomnia Cookies?"

"Nope."

"That's where we will go then."

About ten minutes later, they entered Insomnia. Elizabeth ordered a cookiewich with Cookies and Cream ice cream between two Double Chocolate Chunk cookies. Jack got a snickerdoodle and a peanut butter cookie with a glass of milk.

They sat next to each other in a small booth and enjoyed their dessert. Then he slipped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"I'm so full," she giggled, leaning against him.

"Me too."

"Let's just stay here for awhile."

….

He walked her to her apartment door about eleven o'clock.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. It felt so natural to do so. To hug her boyfriend after a perfectly romantic date.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he told her before leaning down and kissing her again.

"Night, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Jack."

She watched him walk away and headed inside to call Rosie. Rosie had made her promise to call no matter what time it was.

"Hello?" she said in a tired voice.

"You fell asleep? Seriously?"

"Its late, Beth. You took forever."

"Sorry, not sorry. It was a perfect night and I wasn't going to end it early to call you, no matter how much I love you."

"Perfect, huh?"

"Absolutely, one thousand percent, unequivocally perfect."

"Where did he take you?"

"First to The Earle."

"Oooh…I love The Earle. It's so romantic. That jazzy, dark atmosphere."

"It was. Then we took a walk in the park."

"The park? Is that where he kissed you?"

"Yeah. It was, for lack of a better term, perfect. Then we went to Insomnia and had dessert and talked for a few hours."

"I'm happy for you, Beth."

"Me too."

Rosie yawned. "Okay, I need my beauty sleep so I'm going to hang up now."

"Alright. Night, friend."

"Night."

….

For the next week, they saw each other daily. He met her before work at The Village Cup and they drank coffee together and she cooked dinner for him and the boys again too.

Now it was time for him to meet her parents. He was nervous. It had been a long time since he had to meet a girlfriend's parents.

"Jack, it's going to be fine. My parents will love you." She grabbed his hand and squeezed, sensing his nervousness. They arrived at her parents home and sat in his truck for a moment. "Ready?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe a kiss to help settle my nerves?" he asked, leaning toward her, a grin on his lips.

"You're silly, Jack Thornton," she told him before meeting him halfway and placing a brief, soft kiss on his lips. "Let's go."

She led him by the hand to the door and walked in. "Anyone home?" she called.

"Kitchen, Bethie," Grace called.

"Bethie?" he whispered.

"Shush. It's a nickname."

"A cute one. Can I use it?" he teased.

"Nope. Only them. You'll need to come up with your own."

She took him further into the home, past the living room and down a short hall to the newly remodeled kitchen.

"Hi, Mom," Elizabeth said to the older woman in the kitchen.

"Hi, Bethie!" The woman came over and gave her a hug. "You look nice tonight."

"Thanks, Mom. This is Jack Thornton. Jack, my mom, Grace."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Thatcher."

"You too, dear."

"Where's Dad?"

"At the barbecue. Let's head out there. Go ahead and grab a drink."

As soon as she walked out onto the deck, Jack smirked. "Lizzie?"

"Nope. Reminds me of a name of a goat."

"A goat?"

"It just sounds like it." She nudged him making him chuckle.

She handed him a beer and grabbed a wine cooler for herself.

"Betsy? No! I got it. Bessie."

"Cow."

"Huh?"

"Sounds like a cow. Try again, Professor."

"Ugh. I hate that you call me that."

She winked and walked out the sliding door. He of course followed.

"Dad, this is Jack. Jack, William Thatcher."

Jack stuck his hand out and shook William's hand. "Good to meet you, son."

"You too, sir."

"Come help me barbecue so the women can talk."

"Oh well…I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Which part?"

"Me being anywhere near fire. Things happen. I'm a terrible cook."

"Nonsense, my boy. You can't be all that bad."

"Yep. Burned water once."

"Hm. Okay, well, I can give you some pointers."

"Alright," he said, hesitating slightly. "I'll do my best."

Elizabeth watched as her dad and Jack cooked, well mostly William. Every so often, Jack would gaze at her and wink or smile which of course made her blush.

"Bethie?" Grace whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I really do. He's everything I never knew I needed or wanted."

"Well, I'm glad. He seems kind and honest."

"He is and a good father and he is very artistic. He used to be a painter years back."

As they ate the well cooked meal, Jack found her fingers under the table and slipped his between them.

"Bethie says you used to be a painter?" Grace asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Seems like a lifetime ago."

"I guess it makes sense you are an art teacher now. Using your talents and such to help others."

"I suppose that's true. I couldn't really make a living doing occasional art work while being a newly single parent so I got a job at the college."

"Single parent?"

"Yes, ma'am. When we married, my wife and I were fine with my job being occasional. She made regular income as a manager at a bank. Then we had our two boys and I did some part time work to supplement my painting."

"So you have custody of the boys?"

"Mom, I…."

"Its okay, Elizabeth. Mrs. Thatcher, about ten years ago, my wife passed away. Our boys were five and three and I needed to find a way to keep them fed and keep our home so I became a teacher."

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Its alright. My boys are a reminder everyday of the sweetness and strength of my late wife. Her memory will always be with me, even though I've moved on."

He gazed at Elizabeth and squeezed her hand.

Grace wiped her eyes and nodded. "Do you have any pictures of your boys?"

"I do. Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

Grace and William watched through the kitchen window as Jack and Elizabeth watched the sun setting beyond the trees, arms around each other's waists.

"He's a good man," Grace whispered. "To raise two boys all by himself like that and give up his dreams for them after losing his wife."

"Yeah, but the boy is definitely in need of some cooking lessons."

Grace elbowed William in the side, making him chuckle. "Shush, dear. Bethie can cook. She can teach him some things."

They watched the young couple closely. Jack leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss, earning a smile in return.

"He kissed her!" William whispered loudly.

"Yes, dear. They are in a relationship."

"But they are at our house!"

"I seem to remember a few stolen kisses when you visited my parent's home years ago."

"That's not the same."

"Yes it is, dear."

…

Jack smiled down at her. "I got it. You said Rosie calls you Beth and your parents call you Bethie, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'm shortening it to Bee."

"B?"

"Yes, the letter B but spelled out."

"As in Bumble?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Sure but I like it. It's original and it's something only I can call you."

"It feels special. Something between you and me."

"Exactly."

"Strawberry shortcake is ready!" Grace called from inside the house.

Jack took her hand. "Alright, Bee, let's go get some dessert."

….

On the way home, Elizabeth thought of something. "Hey, when is Isaac's next cross country meet?"

"Tomorrow. Do you have to work?"

"Nope. I'd like to go if you think he would like me there."

"Seriously, Bee? He loves you. You two have such a connection with your love of math."

"We do. It's kinda nice." She looked out the window and thought about Jonah. She wanted to find something in common with him but she didn't know him well enough yet. That would come in time she assumed.

"What's on your mind?"

"I just want Jonah to like me too."

"He doesn't dislike you, Bee. He's just fifteen."

"Yeah."

"It will come in time. Don't worry."

"I just want this to work."

"It will."

She decided to try her best not to worry. What would it accomplish anyway?

The next day Jack and his boys picked up Elizabeth at her home. They were dressed in the school colors of red and white. Jack had thankfully informed her of the colors so she could match.

"Morning, Bee," Jack said with a wink.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Morning," the boys said from the back seat.

"Do you want some coffee?" He handed her a cup from the console.

"Thanks. Yes, I could use some."

Partway through the ride, he held out his hand and she slipped her fingers into his grasp, resting on the console.

"Are you excited, Isaac?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You're going to do great. Your dad said you are pretty fast."

"I don't know. I guess. I just like running."

She looked back and smiled. "What about you, Jonah? Do you play any sports?"

"If making googly eyes at Raylinn Stanton counts as a sport," Isaac teased.

"Funny bro," Jonah said, nudging him.

"You like basketball, right?" she asked again.

"Yeah, but I only play with my friends for fun."

"Hey, are you taking Raylinn to the dance?" Isaac asked.

"Isaac," Jonah told him with a harsh look.

"What?"

"There's a dance?" Jack asked, in the rearview.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not sixteen so I can't go anyway."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "We might be able to make an exception," Jack mentioned.

"It doesn't matter, Dad. I can't dance."

"I can teach you," Elizabeth blurted. She was so desperate to find something that could create a connection with Jonah that her mouth spoke before her brain could catch up.

"Thanks, but no."

Jack looked at Jonah in the mirror. He seemed a bit embarrassed. Jack decided not to push it and he would ask about it later.

A bit later, they arrived at the location for the meet. There was a sea of red and white, a lot of families.

The boys walked away before Jack could even get out of the truck so Jack took the opportunity and leaned over and gave Elizabeth a kiss. "Hey, Bee."

"Hey."

"You look good." Her cheeks burned as she smiled back at him.

"So do you." She gave him another kiss and jerked back when there was a knock on the window. Isaac stood on the other side, a huge smile on his face.

Jack rolled the window down. "Come on, guys. It's almost time to start."

"Sorry, bud. We're coming."

Jack took her hand as they walked to the sidelines, his eyes roaming the crowd for Jonah. He found him next to Raylinn, of course.

…..

Raylinn looked up at Jonah. "Why not let her teach you?"

"It's just weird. Isn't it?"

"Not really. Would you rather slow dance with your dad?" she asked with a giggle.

"No. But…"

"Jonah, I want to go to the dance with you and if your dad is going to let you, you should let her teach you." She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Don't you want to go with me?"

"Yeah." He really did. He could hardly believe that his dad was caving. He wasn't sixteen for another three and a half months. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to learn from Elizabeth. "I'll let her teach me."

"Great." Instead of letting go of his hand, she slipped her fingers between his and turned to watch the start of the race.

Jack saw the hand holding and tensed up. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Nothing."

"I know something's up, Jack."

"They're holding hands," Jack said, nodding in their direction.

She looked and smiled. "So are we."

"We are dating and we are over thirty years old. We are allowed."

"Holding hands is harmless, isn't it?"

He dropped her hand and slipped his hand along her waist, pulling her close to his side. "It can be, but it can also lead to other things."

"I'm not trying to undermine your rules, I hope you know that. I just don't see why holding hands is wrong. At least they aren't making out somewhere. They are in plain sight with a ton of people around. His hands won't be roaming." To make his point, she felt his index finger slip underneath the edge of her red sweater and touch the skin on her back. She looked up at him and grabbed his hand. "I get your point."

"Thank you." He winked at her and moved his hand back between them. "I guess I need to have a talk with him."

"Yeah. Probably a good idea."

The cap gun sounded and the racers took off at a good pace, not too fast, not too slow. "GO ISAAC!" Elizabeth yelled. Jack smiled.

"WOOHOO!" he yelled.

When all was said and done, out of about fifty runners, Isaac came in tenth. That was an accomplishment for sure.

After the race was finished, the four of them headed back to Jack's house for lunch. Elizabeth looked in the fridge and gasped. "Jack, you have nothing in here."

"I know. I need to go shopping."

"I guess, I need to go shopping." She held out her hand.

"What?"

"Can I have your debit card?"

He raised his eyebrows and pulled out his wallet. "This is how it's going to be, huh?"

"Yep." She grabbed the card and kissed his cheek. "Oh, and I need your keys."

"Where are you going?" Isaac asked, coming in the kitchen after his shower.

"The store. You guys have no food. Wanna come?"

"Yeah."

….

Jack headed to Jonah's room and knocked on the door. It was a good time for that talk.

"Come in."

"Hey, bud. Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

Jack pulled a chair up next to his bed. "Okay, so you know about the no dating rule."

"Yeah."

"That includes doing things that people who date do."

"I haven't kissed her, Dad."

"Good to know."

"So what is this about?"

"I noticed you were holding hands at the meet."

"Why is that a big deal?"

"Because, son. It is hard to stop there. Holding hands can lead to other things."

"And three and a half months is going to make that much of a difference?"

"Look, I know that touching a girl is…"

"Do we need to talk about this? It's embarrassing."

"Yes. It's time…."

…..

A little later

Isaac walked beside Elizabeth as they pushed a cart through the store. "I'm going to buy some things that will be easy to make."

"That Dad won't burn?"

"Pretty much. I'm also going to teach you a few simple things that you can make."

"Cool. Like Steak Alfredo?"

"Sure and maybe spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yeah. I like spaghetti."

"Great. Why don't you go get a package of ground beef, about two pounds. I will get the pasta."

…..

"Dad, I know how girls get pregnant."

"Good. That means I can have your word that you won't get any girl pregnant for a long time, right?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. I am willing to lift the no dating rule for the dance."

"I don't know how to dance anyway."

"Elizabeth said she would teach you."

"I know and Ray said that I should let her but it's weird."

"I can teach you to dance, but I'm guessing dancing with a pretty girl would be preferable." Jonah looked at his hands, hesitating for a moment. "What is it, son?"

"What happens when you and Elizabeth get married?"

"What do you mean?"

"To us. I mean, will she be like our mom? Make rules and all that?"

"She would be your step-mom. So yes, at some point and in some situations, she would make some rules and I will expect you and Isaac to listen to her."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you are okay with us dating?"

"Yeah. It's just new. I don't know how it works."

"Maybe give her a chance. I'm proud of you for being nice to her but she really wants to get to know you. Maybe this dancing thing will be what you both need to get to know each other."

"I'll try."

"Great."

Jack's phone rang as he headed into the kitchen. "Hey, Bee."

"Hey. So what is your budget?"

"Why? How much did you buy?"

"I haven't bought anything yet, but I don't want to spend all your money either."

"My weekly budget for groceries is about $200, but we usually just eat out."

"Okay. I will be good then. This is way less than $200."

"Thanks. For going shopping. I appreciate it."

"I like grocery shopping and Isaac is a lot of fun."

"Hey, Dad," he heard him say in the background. "Elizabeth is awesome!"

"He's right, you know," he said, flirting.

"Stop that," she told him, her cheeks red.

"You are. Just so you know, Jonah is probably going to ask you to teach him to dance."

"Great! I was hoping he would change his mind."

"Who wouldn't want to dance with you?"

"We will be there soon."

"Are you blushing?"

"Bye, Jack."

…..

After lunch, Jonah met Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey. Wanna dry?" She handed him a towel. He picked up a dish and dried.

After they were almost done, he got up the nerve to speak. "Dad said I could go to the dance. So, I was wondering if you meant it when you offered to teach me to dance."

"One thing you should know about me, Jonah. I don't say things I don't mean."

"Never?"

"Well, I'm not perfect but I try really hard to be honest with everyone."

"Do you love my Dad?"

"Honestly, I've never been in love before. So I'm not certain. I know that he means a lot to me which means you and your brother do too."

Jonah nodded and put the last dish away. "Will you teach me, Elizabeth?"

"Of course I will." She dried her hands and stepped in front of him. "Okay, so the first thing to learn is where to put your hands."

"What do you mean?"

"You've watched people dance, haven't you?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well, the man and the woman face each other." She put his right hand on her back. "And hold my right hand with your left."

"Don't we need music?"

"Not at first. We will learn the steps and then add music."

Jack watched for a few moments before heading back to the living room. He loved the fact that she was willing to be honest with Jonah. Honesty built trust and trust was essential in all relationships. Even those between a potential step-parent and a teenager.


	9. Chapter 9

Present Day, Hidden Lake, Michigan

Elizabeth looked at her namesake, now sleeping on the porch swing. She was so lovely and sweet, with a touch of Elizabeth's own outspokenness.

"Bee? You out here?" Jack bellowed from inside the house.

"Yes, dear. Why are you yelling? You are going to wake up Lizzie."

He stepped out on the porch and took a seat next to Elizabeth. "Its sure beautiful out here."

"Yes it is. Lizzie wanted to know how we met so I've been telling her our story."

He held his hand out to her and smiled as she placed her hand in his. "It's a good story. A good life, we've had, Bee."

"Yes. Very good."

"I'm sure glad I met the cute, nerdy accountant all those years ago."

"I'm sure glad Rosie dared me to take a painting class."

They looked up as a car pulled in their drive. It was Isaac to pick up Lizzie. He was forty five now and the father of two beautiful girls, Lizzie who was ten and Nicole who was seventeen.

"Hey, Ma. Dad."

"Hi, sweetie," Elizabeth said as he kissed her soft, weathered cheek.

"Was Lizzie good?"

"Yes, dear. Lizzie is an angel. Now where's Nicki? I miss her."

"She's getting ready to go to her first dance."

"Oh, does she have a date?"

"She does, against my better judgement. Mandie insists that she's old enough. I'm not so sure."

"Seventeen is a year older than you and Jonah were when you started dating,"

Jack reminded him. "And your sister was seventeen. Am I right, Bee?"

"Yes, Hope was seventeen," she confirmed. She had married her high school sweetheart, John after college and now they had a daughter of their own, Corinne who was eight.

Lizzie opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her Daddy. "Hi, Daddy!" She walked over and sat on his lap even though she was getting almost too big to do so. "Gran was telling me how she met Papa. It's a good story."

"It is. Where'd she leave off?"

"Mmm. She was teaching Uncle Jonah to dance."

"I remember that," Isaac said.

"What happened next, Gran?"

"Well, your Uncle Jonah and I practiced a couple more times…."

…..

Elizabeth took a picture of Jonah before he Jack took him over to pick up Raylinn and took them to the dance.

"Are you ready?" she asked, adjusting his tie.

"I think so."

"Remember if you feel nervous, just take a few deep breaths and go slow."

He nodded. "Thanks, Elizabeth."

"You're welcome. Have fun."

"Not too much," Jack told him. "Let's go, bud." Jonah headed out to the car and Jack gave Elizabeth a quick kiss.

"See you later, Bee. Thanks for staying with Isaac."

"It's my pleasure."

"Yeah, Dad! It's gonna be awesome. We are gonna play minecraft," Isaac called from the kitchen.

"And yahtzee!" Elizabeth reminded him.

Jack chuckled and kissed her again.

"What, Jack?"

"Nothing except you math whizzes are super predictable."

"Yeah yeah. Have fun at the dance."

"I'd have more fun if you were dancing with me."

"Maybe our next date can include dancing."

"When's that?"

"Next weekend, I guess, since someone I know works every night during the week." They heard a horn honk from the driveway. "Better go."

He nodded kissing her a third time and headed out the door.

"Alright Isaac! Let's do this!"

….

Jonah nervously shoved his hands in his pockets as he and Raylinn walked in the building. His dad had thankfully stayed in the truck for a moment to let them walk in alone.

He felt Raylinn put her fingers inside his elbow and relaxed a bit. "I've never seen you this nervous Joe. You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess. I hope you aren't expecting me to be a genius on the dance floor or something. I'm not that good and I apologize in advance if I step on your toes or something."

"Stop," she said, squeezing his arm. "You are going to do just fine. It's just me, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"But…?"

"I want this to be perfect. It's like our first real date. I just don't want you to change your mind about us."

"It won't happen, Joe. January can't come fast enough for me."

He took his hands out of his pockets and smiled, visibly relaxing. "Me either."

Jack watched them walk in and texted Elizabeth. "Made it 2 the dance."

"That's good. Having lots of fun here. This Minecraft game is awesome!"

"Lol. I'm glad u r having fun. Jonah doesn't enjoy the game so it's good that Isaac has someone that will enjoy playing."

She didn't answer or respond so Jack guessed she had been drawn back into the game by Isaac so he put his phone in his pocket, took a deep breath, and wandered into the school to chaperone a bunch of high school kids.

…..

"Do you want to switch to Yahtzee?" Isaac asked her after a couple hours of Minecraft.

"Nope! I'm so close to a chicken and a cow!"

Isaac laughed and paused the game. "Sorry, I need a break. Be right back."

Elizabeth sighed and picked her phone back up. She had three more texts from Jack. Two were regular texts and one was a picture of Jonah and Raylinn dancing.

"Nice pic! Mark my words, they will b married 1 day."

"Bite your tongue, Bee. I am choosing to believe that is at least 10 years away."

"Lol. I am guessing 5 maybe. But there is absolutely something there."

The look on their faces as they danced close reminded her of the picture Isaac had taken of her and Jack without their knowledge. It was definite attraction and joy and something else. She wondered if it was love. The more time she spent with Jack the more she wanted to. The more time she spent with the boys, the more she wanted to too but there was a definite difference.

She texted Rosie. "Hey, can I call you later tonight? I have a question."

"Sure. I will be here."

Isaac came back, bringing a bag of chips and a jar of salsa along with two bowls. "Snack time."

"Nice. I could use a snack for round two."

Isaac opened the bag and sat back, but didn't restart the game. Elizabeth could tell something was on his mind. "What's going on, Isaac?"

"Nothin."

"You can tell me. I promise, I'm a good listener."

"I've been thinking."

She took her bowl of salsa and sat back, turning toward him while taking a bite of a chip. "About what?"

"If you marry Dad, what's our relationship going to be like?"

"What do you want it to be like?" she asked. She figured he had something in mind.

"I want us to be friends like now, but I wouldn't mind a mom."

Her heart filled with love for Isaac at that statement. It was very sad that he didn't have memories of his own mom. "Then that's what I'll be. I'll be your mom and your friend."

"Good."

"But you know that this thing with your dad and me is new. We aren't anywhere near marriage right now."

"But you love him, don't you?"

"I think that is something I want to tell him first, fair?"

"Sure, but I can tell you do. Why not just admit it?" She blushed and took another bite. "Dad said you did that."

"Did what?"

"Blushed a lot. He said it's cute. Personally, since you are going to be my mom one day, I'm not going to agree."

"Eat your chips, bud." He laughed and dug in.

….

Later that night after Elizabeth got home, she called Rosie.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I think I love him, Rosie. Or I think I'm well on my way."

"And?"

"What do you mean "and"?"

"I know you do, Beth. You are so transparent. Your heart is on your sleeve and that's a good thing."

"Is it though? Because apparently I just figured it out."

"It's out there for the world to see anytime you talk about him or look at him or think about him."

"Yeah well, my blushing is a problem then."

"No it's not. I bet he finds it adorable and as time goes on, he probably won't ever have to guess how you feel."

"Rosie, I want this. Him, the boys, all of it. Am I crazy?"

"Probably."

"Gee thanks. I'm so glad I called you."

"You know I love you, Beth, but you worry too much."

"Ever think that maybe it only appears that way because you don't worry enough?"

"Nope."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment and then she blurted, "I don't know what I'm doing here, Rosie. I don't know how to be in love! Isaac told me he could use a mom. I don't know how to be what he needs."

"You may be jumping the gun a bit. It's not like you're getting married tomorrow. Plus, being Isaac's mom will come naturally. He already cares about you a lot and you have nerdy stuff in common."

"Yeah."

"I know it's not what you usually do, but try not to plan this to death. Forget spreadsheets and five year goals and just go with the flow. You got what it takes, Beth."

Elizabeth sighed. "Thanks. One more thing."

"What's that?"

"Do I just come out and tell Jack I love him?"

"First? Absolutely not!" Rosie said, horrified.

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'll wait until it's the right time."

…..

That was easier said than done. Over the next week, she saw him at breakfast before she headed to work almost every day. All she wanted to do was tell him now that she knew it was true.

By the time Saturday night rolled around and it was time for their date, she was nervous it would just fly out of her mouth without her permission.

She dressed up in her skinny jeans, a dark red long sleeve shirt and her ankle boots and then headed to Tortilla Charlie's to pick up their takeout he had ordered.

Then she arrived at his house and she couldn't wait to get inside. She grabbed the takeout and headed up to his door. Before she could ring the bell, he opened the door, a huge dimply grin on his face. "Good evening, Bee."

"Hey, handsome." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she slipped past him into the house. As she entered the living room she stopped. There were probably a dozen candles burning, casting a very romantic glow. Then in the middle of the room, he had moved the dining room table where they would eat. "Jack…"

"You like it?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful."

He took the bag of food in one hand and took her hand with his other, leading her into the kitchen.

They transferred their food to plates and carried them into the living room. After he said a prayer, they started eating.

She didn't know what to say. He was so thoughtful and the candles made his eyes sparkle and…

"Bee? Something on your mind?"

"I guess. Not really." She shook her head and took another bite.

"You can tell me."

Of course she could. He was her best friend and she did love him. It seemed logical to tell him. But what if he didn't feel the same? Then she realized all the trouble he had gone to to make things nice for their evening and all the looks he gave her and the gentle touches. He had to be feeling something.

"You know how I've told you that I never really dated or kissed anyone?"

"Yeah. You can't say that anymore," he teased.

"No, I can't," she said, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm really grateful to have you and the boys in my life."

"The feeling is mutual, Bee."

"The best part of my day is when you and I see each other or even just talk on the phone."

"Mine too." He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"That's good."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" he wondered.

"For now, yeah."

He nodded and stood up, pushing a button on his phone. "Dance with me, Bee?"

"I'd love to." Forever and ever, she thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch after dinner when they heard the door open.

"Hello?" Jack said, turning to get a look at who came in.

"Hey, son. I sent you a text but Isaac has some sort of stomach bug so we brought him home."

Jack and Elizabeth stood up and looked at Isaac who looked almost green. Then he ran for the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Thanks for bringing him home, Ma. This is Elizabeth. Bee, this is Charlotte Thornton."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Thornton."

"You too, dear."

Isaac came back out and sat in the recliner with a big groan. "Bud, how are you doing?"

"I think I just threw up yesterday's dinner."

"Gross, Isaac," Jack said, shaking his head.

"You asked."

Elizabeth headed into the kitchen to get him a box of crackers and a bottle of water. She set them next to him and covered him with a blanket. "Feel better, Isaac."

"Thanks."

She turned to Jack and smiled. "I'm going to get going. I don't want to be in the way."

"You're not in the way," Jack and Isaac said together.

"Are you sure?"

"We could watch a movie," Jack suggested. "Please stay, it's date night."

"With your thirteen year old son," Charlotte mentioned. "You two could go out and I can stay with Isaac."

"That's okay, Mrs. Thornton. I'll stay for a bit."

"Very well. Jack, you need to bring Elizabeth here over for dinner soon. We hear all about her from the boys but we want to spend time with her too."

"Sure, Ma. We will plan something."

"Good." She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and smiled at Elizabeth. "Make sure you come soon."

"We will."

Once Charlotte left, they sat back down on the couch and picked a movie from Netflix. "Chick flick or action movie?" Jack asked, flipping through the movies.

"Let me see," she said, grabbing the remote from his hands.

"Is this how it's going to be?"

"Yep." She smiled at him, kissed his cheek and resumed her scrolling. "Perfect, While You Were Sleeping. I love this movie."

He leaned a bit so that their shoulders were touching and kissed her temple. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too." Elizabeth loved the movie, but she was actually enjoying just being with Jack and Isaac. "This is what I want, Jack," she whispered. "Us together. You me and the boys."

"We will be. I don't have any intention of going anywhere."

She nodded and slipped her fingers in between his. "I love you, Jack."

He looked at her and smiled before softly kissing her lips. "I love you too, Bee."

"You do? Because Rosie said I shouldn't tell you and then I thought about the fact that you may not feel the same way so I hesitated."

"Did Rosie tell you that you worry too much?"

"Yes."

"Just checking."

"So what comes next?" she asked innocently.

"More of the same and definitely dinners with my parents and yours, including the boys."

"And then?"

"And then we see what happens." He looked at her and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'm not in a hurry so I don't want you to feel pressure, Bee. You tell me what you're ready for and we will talk about whatever it is."

Isaac stood quickly and ran to the bathroom again. Elizabeth gave Jack a kiss.

"I'm going to leave, Jack. Tell Isaac I will bring him some homemade chicken and rice soup tomorrow."

He nodded and smiled. "Night, Bee."

"Night."

….

Isaac came back out a few moments later and laid down on the couch. Jack was there, staring at his phone. "Dad, where's Elizabeth?"

"She went home, bud. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Elizabeth said she would bring some soup for you tomorrow."

"You're going to marry her, right, Dad?"

"Maybe someday, yes, but this is still new."

"That's what she said."

"You talked to her about it?"

"I asked her what our relationship would be like if she married you and she asked me what I wanted it to be like. I said I want her to be my friend like now, but that I could really use a mom."

"What did she say to that?"

"That she would be both."

"Why don't you go to bed, Isaac? You need to rest."

"I am resting. Can't I stay here?"

"I'll get your pillow."

"Thanks, Dad."

Isaac was sick most of the night and finally about five o'clock, Jack and Isaac finally went to sleep.

Around noon, Elizabeth texted Jack to make sure she could still bring Isaac soup. "Of course, Bee. He's looking forward to eating it later."

Isaac was sprawled on the couch when she arrived, Duke next to him on the floor. She gave Jack a kiss, put the soup in the fridge and went to see how he was doing.

"Hey there, how are you today?"

"So weak," he told her quietly.

"I bet. Have you eaten anything?"

"I'm afraid to. I think I'll wait a bit longer."

"Okay." She felt his head and he felt cool. Then she kissed his hair. "I'm gonna go. You rest."

He turned over and stared up at her. "Will you stay?" There was something comforting about her being there. It felt right. Motherly.

"For a while, sure." She sat on the recliner and looked at him. "I'm glad you're doing a little better."

"Me too. That was horrible."

"I was thinking, maybe when you're all better, you and Jonah, and your dad could go to dinner with me at my parent's house. They want to meet you."

"They do?"

"Yeah. I talk about you guys a lot."

"Like what?"

"How you like math and spreadsheets, same as me, and how you're fun and smart and I really like spending time with you."

"Cool." He smiled and closed his eyes. "I want to meet them."

"Great. Maybe next weekend then."

After all, they were going to be his grandparents one day. Having three sets was going to be awesome.

Jonah returned home a while later as Elizabeth was cooking dinner. "Hey," he said, reaching into the fridge to pull out a root beer.

"Hey, Jonah. How are you?"

"Good." He sipped his drink and leaned against the counter. "Ever play chess?"

She turned and grinned at him. "Are you kidding? I'm an accountant and a stickler for rules. That game is one of my favorites."

"Mine too. My Pop David taught me."

"Your Mom's dad?"

"Yeah. He's awesome. He and Gram live a few hours away so we only see them at Christmas and a bit during the summer but we play chess all the time when we're there."

"Let's play after dinner."

"Great," he said, finishing his can of pop. He grabbed a few pieces of broccoli she was chopping for the stir fry and popped them in his mouth.

"Hey!" she said with a laugh.

"So good." He walked off leaving her shaking her head.

Jack stepped up behind her and held her close. "I love that you are making an effort to get to know both boys. That means everything."

She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Of course I am. I wasn't kidding when I said this is what I want."

"Good." He snatched a piece of carrot and broccoli and shoved them in his mouth.

"Like father, like son."

He smiled and sat down at the counter. "How long before dinner is ready?"

"About twenty minutes." She dumped the rice in the boiling water and put a lid on it. He watched her chop up more veggies and add them to the pan where the cooked chicken was.

She pulled the container of chicken and rice soup out of the fridge for Isaac and stuck it in the microwave.

"Ten minutes til dinner, boys," she called. Jack smiled at her. "What?"

"You sounded motherly just then."

She blushed and turned. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. It's good. Its just been a long time."

Isaac stayed asleep through dinner. Afterward, he finally woke up and wandered into the kitchen. "Elizabeth?"

"Hey, you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Now I'm starved."

"Have a seat and I'll heat up your soup."

A moment later, she gave him a bowl of soup and some crackers and finished doing the dishes.

"This is really good," he told her between bites.

"I'm glad."

Jonah brought the chess set to the table and set it up a few minutes later. Elizabeth joined him while Isaac went back to bed and Jack cleaned up the living room.

Jonah watched Elizabeth think before she moved. He could almost see the wheels turning. She was so serious.

She moved a pawn and then sipped her water. He moved his pawn and then it was her turn again.

"What's your favorite subject in school?" she asked.

"French definitely."

"Really? I spent a semester in Paris when I was in college."

"But you're an accountant."

"Yes, but I had other interests too. French was one of them."

"Paris. Wow. I'd love to go there."

"Something to look forward too. The art galleries and the food and…well everything. Just so worth doing."

"Dad would probably never let me go."

"Where would I never let you go?" he asked, walking in.

"Paris."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you're pretty protective."

"I'm a Dad. What's the other reason?"

"I don't know. Just hard to imagine you saying I could go so far away."

"Well, if it were now, you're right. I'm not letting my fifteen year old go to Paris. But if you're in college and you go there for school, I'd consider it."

"You would?"

"Sure. That's over three years from now."

"Cool."

Jack sat and watched them play for the next twenty minutes and then, "Checkmate!"

Jonah leaned back in his chair and grinned, looking exactly like Jack.

"What? No way!" Elizabeth said, staring at the board, going through every possible move left. "Wow. Way to go," she said, high-fiving him.

"Thanks. Rematch?"

"Absolutely."

…..

Jack walked her out to the porch and shut the door behind them, letting out a big sigh. "Finally."

She leaned against the porch railing and faced him. "Finally what?"

"Finally no teenagers." He stepped close and put his hands on either side of her on the railing, close to her hips. "Finally a little quiet." His lips grazed hers, teasing. "Finally I can kiss you like I've wanted to since last night." He leaned toward her and kissed her slow and deep, making her heart pound.

When she pulled back slightly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in again, kissing him this time. "I um….I should go," she mumbled a moment later. "I'll see you at The Cup tomorrow?"

He nodded and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll be there. Drive safe, Bee."

"I will."

He watched her walk away, silently berating himself for telling her the night before that he wasn't in a hurry to move forward in their relationship. After tonight, feelings he hadn't felt in about eleven years had came to the surface. Watching her with the boys, cooking dinner for them, and now their goodbyes…he was wanting more and he didn't know how to deal with that.

It was times like this that he wished his best friend and former brother-in-law Lee lived closer. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and sat on the porch steps.

"Jack?"

"Hey, Lee. How are you doing?"

"Good, bro. It's good to hear from you. What's new?"

…..

The next afternoon, Elizabeth's office

"Miss Thatcher," Florence said from the intercom.

"Yes, Florence?"

"Mr. Thatcher needs you in his office."

"Thank you. Tell him I'll be there in five."

Elizabeth finished saving the spreadsheet she was working on and locked her computer before heading down the hall to her Dad's office. She knocked and waited.

"Come in, Beth."

"Hey, Dad. Florence said you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes. I have news. I received word from Hamilton Auditors in Indianapolis that they are accepting our offer to purchase their company."

"That's great."

"It is. The paperwork will be overnighted to us in a few weeks for signing."

"Great."

"I need someone in Indianapolis to get things set up. Someone who knows the business forward and backward. Someone I can trust."

"I agree. Were you thinking Jesse Flynn?"

"No."

"Why not? He's been here longer than the other CPA's."

"I need you to do it."

"Me?"


	11. Chapter 11

"A year?" she asked.

"Yes. You basically need to start from the ground up. Hire an office manager to start. Then work with him or her to meet with the employees from Hamilton and make sure they're a good representation of Thatcher and Thatcher. Once you have a qualified staff, build your portfolio. You can do this, Bethie."

"Dad, I…Dad this is huge and if it were three months ago, I would have jumped at the chance."

"Why aren't you jumping now?"

"Jack and Isaac and Jonah. We are building something great and I don't want to leave them for a year."

"Bethie, I understand you're dating someone now…"

"Dad, I love him. He is who I am going to be with forever."

"I need you in Indianapolis, Bethie. There is no one else as qualified. I made you partner because I believe you are going to do great things. This is the beginning. I need you to seriously consider what you'd be turning down if you choose not to go."

When she stepped into her apartment that night, she immediately sought the mint chocolate chip ice cream in her freezer. She grabbed a spoon and the pint of frozen comfort and sat down on her couch.

She felt torn in two different directions. Finally, she was being given the opportunity to make a fresh start doing the job she loved. She knew she was capable and her instinct was telling her to give it a shot because she'd been working toward it for years.

But Jack wasn't someone she could just push aside. He and his boys had grabbed onto her heart and she never wanted to lose them.

Her phone buzzed. It was Rosie. She answered it. "Hey, can you come over?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Bring chocolate. "

"Alright. Be there in twenty." Elizabeth finished the ice cream as Rosie walked in. "I come bearing brownies." She joined her on the couch and opened the container.

"Yum! I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"Yeah, chocolate and entertainment."

"Precisely." Elizabeth polished off a brownie and grabbed another before Rosie spoke.

"What's going on, Beth?"

"Dad wants me to go to Indianapolis for a year."

"Why? Couldn't he pick a more interesting place to send you away to? Like Jamaica or Key West? Even Nashville is better than Indianapolis."

"We bought another auditing firm. He wants me to go set it up. Hire people, build a portfolio. The works."

"This is big, Beth. It's what you have always wanted."

"Yeah."

"But, Jack."

"Yeah. I don't want to leave him but this opportunity is huge. How can I turn it down?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You always know! That's why I called you."

"Actually, I called you."

"Whatever. I need you to tell me what to do."

"I can't. This time it's serious. Job or love. It affects your future and I can't decide that for you. I can tell you to pray. Pray a lot. Ask for help in deciding what's best."

"Yeah. Good idea."

…..

Elizabeth prayed daily for guidance and after a few days, she had made her decision. Now, she needed to break the news to Jack.

On Saturday morning, she headed over to their house, just like every other Saturday. However, first thing they did this time was go to the stables and ride horses. Jonah had plans with Raylinn and a few other friends so Isaac went with them this time.

As the three of them rode in the pasture, Jack noticed she was quieter than normal. "Bee? What's going on?"

"We need to talk but it can wait until later."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Bee, talk to me." He touched her arm and made her stop. Isaac kept wandering. "Don't go far, Isaac, but Elizabeth and I need to talk," he called. Isaac gave him a thumbs up.

"Jack, it really can wait."

Jack hopped down and helped her down, taking her over to the tree. "If you don't know if I should be worried…"

She sighed and looked up at him. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." He held her hands in his and tried not to be a bit scared at where she started the conversation.

"Thatcher and Thatcher has been working towards buying a firm in Indianapolis. We just got word last week that they finally agreed."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's taken six months, but they finally agreed and now my Dad needs someone to run it. To get people hired and take on new accounts. Things like that."

He dropped her hands and looked over to find Isaac. "That someone is you."

"Yeah."

"When do you go?"

"After Thanksgiving. So I have a couple more weeks." He nodded and walked back to Regal. "What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking I don't know how this is going to work now."

"What? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Isn't that what you're doing, Elizabeth?"

"You're mad."

"Yes. I am mad. I thought we had something good here. I thought we loved each other."

"We do have something good and I do love you. Jack, I don't want to break up. I will only be four hours away."

"May as well be the moon," he mumbled.

"Jack, I'm sorry but this is honestly what I have been working towards for the last eight years. This is important to me."

"Maybe I'm being selfish here but when will we get to see you? It's not like you will live across town. We can't see each other every morning like now. We can't go to church together anymore. Isaac is attached to you. Jonah is too." He turned and waved Isaac in. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Jack, this isn't going to be easy but we can make it work."

"What's up, Dad?" Isaac asked as he and his horse trotted up.

"Time to go."

"But I thought…"

"Let's go, Isaac."

Jack got up on Regal and he and Isaac rode off toward the barn. She followed a moment later, trying not to dissolve into tears. The ride home would be awkward at best.

"What's going on?" Isaac asked from the back seat.

"Nothing, bud."

"You guys aren't holding hands. You always hold hands. Earlier you said you had to talk and then all of the sudden you decided we need to go. I'm not stupid, Dad. You guys are fighting?"

"We're not fighting," they said in unison. Jack opened his hand on top of the console and she placed her hand inside.

"I'm not a little kid, guys."

"Of course you're not," Elizabeth told him, looking back at him. "Whatever is happening, we will get through it. No need to worry." She rubbed her thumb across Jack's and felt him squeeze her hand. "Jack, I love you so much," she told him, her voice cracking.

"I love you too, Bee." He kissed the back of her hand and fought his own emotions as they drove. "Let's stop for lunch. Everyone hungry?"

Elizabeth wasn't but she agreed and they all headed to Tortilla Charlie's. It had become their favorite restaurant to go to together.

Isaac hopped out and watched as Jack helped Elizabeth out of the truck and pulled her into his arms. "I'll get us a table."

"Jack, this was such a hard decision to make. I don't want to leave you and the boys for a year. I have agoniz…"

"Wait, a whole year?" He closed his eyes and held her tighter again.

"Yeah. I'm shooting for nine months, but I don't know how long this is going to take to get up and running."

He tipped her chin up and kissed her long and slow. "I am going to visit you on weekends," he promised.

"I will come back for holidays."

"We can FaceTime," he mentioned, trying to convince himself that this could work.

"It won't be the same," they both said quietly.

He dried the tears on her cheeks with his finger and took her hand. "Let's go eat."

"Alright. Will you let me tell Isaac and Jonah?"

"Yes. I think that makes sense but I want to be next to you. I want them to see that it's okay now and it will be okay."

…..

That evening after the dinner that she and Isaac cooked, they sat in the living room with the boys.

"Guys, I have some news," Elizabeth told them. Jonah and Isaac looked at her, wondering. "Something you may not know is that I am a partner at my auditing firm. That means that my job is important to the success of my company. That also means that I sometimes get to help set up new offices."

"That's cool," Isaac said.

"Yeah. I have been working for eight years towards doing this and now I'm getting my chance."

"Where is it going to be?" Jonah asked.

"Indianapolis."

She watched Jonah's expression harden into what she thought may be anger, but she wasn't sure. "When do you leave?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"The day after Thanksgiving."

"You're leaving us?" Isaac asked, tears filling his eyes.

"Only for a year," she said moving over closer to him. It sounded like forever now that she was saying it to Isaac.

"A year! That's….but I need you."

"I am still going to be in your life, Isaac. We can FaceTime and I will be coming for holidays and your dad can bring you when he visits some weekends."

"You promised you would be my mom," Isaac told her. He stood up to leave and she stood too, grabbing his arm.

"Nothing has changed, Isaac. I'm just going away for a bit. Nothing is going to stop me from being your mom one day."

He wiped his cheeks and walked into her arms for a hug. "I need you, Elizabeth."

"I will come back. I promise." She meant that promise with all of her heart.

Jonah watched his brother pour his heart out but he refused to do the same. At this point, he was angry that she was choosing her job over them. That anger overrode the longing that he himself had to have her be his mom too. The chess games they had played and her teaching him to dance and their talks in the kitchen had opened his heart to the idea of finally having a mom again. Now, he was stubbornly holding onto his anger. He walked away and headed to his room, closing the door behind him.

He stayed in his room the rest of the night so there was no chess played. Jack assured her that he would chat with him and not to worry too much.

Isaac was quiet but as they watched a movie, he moved closer to her, putting his head on her shoulder. Yeah, the next year was going to be a challenge for all of them.

….

The next day, they went to church, Jonah choosing not to go again, this time because he was holding a grudge.

When they returned to the house, they found him in the kitchen, making toast.

"I can make you lunch, Jonah," Elizabeth told him. "I'm making Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes."

"No thanks." He really wanted what she was making but he also wanted to stay mad.

"Alright. I'm making plenty so you can always eat it later."

"No thanks."

As he prepared to leave the kitchen, she stopped him. "I hate that you're mad at me."

"How do you expect me to feel?" He spun and looked at her, anger in his eyes.

"I guess, I expected you to be upset, but I hoped you would understand."

"Understand that you are choosing your job over me? Yeah, I get that."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Yes you are. What was the point of trying to get to know me if you didn't plan on sticking around? That's what I want to know."

"Jonah, that isn't fair. I just found out about this, but sometimes as adults, we need to make decisions that are hard. I play chess with you because I do want to get to know you. I want to be your friend. You are so important to me."

"I was just starting to get used to the idea of having a mom again," he admitted, quickly wiping his tears away. "It doesn't seem fair that I have to wait another year."

"No, it doesn't." She offered him a hug and he hesitated but eventually accepted it. "I will be your mom, Jonah. We just need to wait a bit."

"I'm not good at this mushy stuff," he said, stepping away.

"I think you were doing just fine."

He took a bite of toast and grimaced. "I would like some Salisbury Steak."

"It will be ready in an hour."

He nodded and walked down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week, Jack had time off from teaching, so each evening, he went over to Elizabeth's apartment to help her pack until the time he would normally go home from work.

This night, he had picked up takeout from a Thai restaurant. "Mm. So good," she said eating her soup. "Thanks for picking it up."

"You're welcome."

"This place is looking pretty empty," she mentioned, looking around. "It will be strange not living here anymore." She had lived there for the last seven years and it was definitely home to her.

"Do you know what the new place is like?"

"I've seen pictures. It's nicer than I need but there are three bedrooms so when you and boys visit, there will be enough room."

He didn't want to think about it, but what else could he do? It was always on his mind how much he would miss her. He moved his chair back a little and reached for her.

"Come here."

She moved to his lap and smiled. "What's going on?"

"I just know that we are running out of time and it's hard."

"Yeah. It is."

"My friend Lee is coming to visit," he told her as they sat quietly.

"Is he? That's great. I know you've been missing him."

"I have. He helped me out a while back. I was needing some advice and he really came through. It will be good to see him."

"Advice about what?"

"My feelings for you," he told her honestly. "I was feeling overwhelmed."

"I was overwhelming you? I'm so sorry."

"No, sweetie, that's not what I meant. You weren't, my feelings were overwhelming me but in a good way. The best possible way but I had just told you I wasn't in a hurry and I realized that in some ways I am."

"Oh," she said, blushing, realizing what he meant.

"I guess, you moving four hours away might be a blessing in disguise in some ways."

"I guess so." She stood up and moved back to her chair to finish her food. "My parents are glad that we are all going to celebrate Thanksgiving together."

"I'm glad too."

They ate silently for a few minutes and then Jack spoke. "I was thinking that I could come see you two weekends out of the month. One of them, I would bring the boys and the other would be just for us. What do you think?"

"That sounds great. And I will try to come here one of the other weekends and I will be back for Christmas too."

"I guess this can work," he told her.

"Then why does my heart hurt already?" she asked, feeling her nose burn with emotion. "I don't know if I am strong enough to be away that long."

He pulled her back over to his lap and held her as close as he could. "You are strong enough, sweetie."

"This love thing…it's so hard and yet wonderful, all at once."

"That's true. In the end, it's all worth it. I mean I don't regret for one single second that I met and married Fiona even though I lost her. We lost her."

"I believe that everything that you went through has made you the amazing man that I love. Even though there was tragedy in your past, you raised those boys on your own and supported them and that is so wonderful."

"They're my world." He smiled at her. "So are you."

….

A couple days before Thanksgiving, Elizabeth was over at Jack and the boy's home. She had been there every chance she could over the last week and a half. Isaac had adjusted to the upcoming change.

Elizabeth made sure to give him lots of hugs and affection which helped a lot. As far as Jonah went, he too warmed up to the idea. Elizabeth and he played chess every night before bed. Jack learned a little too.

Elizabeth stirred the alfredo sauce as it simmered on the stove when Jonah walked into the house. He'd stayed late at school to study for his upcoming science test. She checked the other dinner components. The broccoli was steamed and the pasta was almost ready.

"Jack, honey? Come watch this for a sec, please."

"You're not scared I'll just ruin your delicious dinner?"

"I'm not worried," she laughed. "You've gotten much better."

"Are you kidding?"

"Well, you don't completely stink," she teased.

"That sounds more accurate."

She wiped her hands on a dish towel and headed into the living room. Jonah was reclining back with his hat over his eyes. She called up the stairs to Isaac for him to come down as well.

"How was the study session?" she asked Jonah.

"Long," he groaned. "Dinner smells good. It's gonna stink when you're away. I've gotten used to a belly full of real food."

"I heard that!" Jack called from the kitchen.

"Don't you worry. I filled the freezer with meals for when I'm gone and I'll come back and cook for you every chance I get."

"And when we come see you too, right?"

"Definitely." She smiled. "Now about me leaving…"

"I'm not mad anymore. I know you love us."

"I'm glad to hear that, but just in case, I got something for you."

"For me?"

"Well, kind of for all of you."

Isaac thundered down the stairs. "What's up?"

"Come have a seat." She reached back and grabbed a bag from next to the couch and handed it to Isaac. "Open it."

He pulled out all the tissue paper and pulled out a gift wrapped box.

"Now let Jonah do the next part."

Isaac handed the box to his brother and watched as he ripped the paper off. Jack looked on from the kitchen with a knowing smile.

"No way!" Jonah yelled. "An iPad?"

"Wait, that's for us?" Isaac asked in shock.

"Yup. We can FaceTime on it and play chess and words with friends, things like that. What do you think?"

Jonah smiled. "Cool. Really cool. Thanks."

"Yeah! Thank you!" Isaac smiled, giving her a hug.

Jonah stood and gave Elizabeth a hug too. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetie. So much!"

After dinner, two games of chess and a walk around the neighborhood with Duke and Isaac, Jack and Elizabeth found themselves alone, finally. They sat curled up close on the couch sharing a string of wonderful kisses, enjoying the closeness while they could.

"Man, you smell good," Jack whispered into her hair. "What is that?"

"My hair?" she giggled. "Um, maybe lavender from my shampoo."

"And here?" he asked as he pressed his lips to her neck, causing her to sigh.

"Vanilla. My body wash."

"I think those are my two favorite scents. That and your apple pie."

"I'll make that for Thanksgiving. That and the pecan that the boys asked for."

Jack smiled. Elizabeth was blushing like mad from his affections. He leaned back, still holding her and let her body relax against his.

"I love you, Bee."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like for us to be married?"

Elizabeth felt her cheeks burning. "More than I should sometimes. You?"

"Same." He held her tightly. "Tell me about what you envision."

"Really?" He nodded. "Okay. I keep picturing a house on Hidden Lake. Four bedrooms, a big kitchen, porch swing. I see Jonah in college, but coming home on break and Isaac wanting to be an accountant. I see us having a baby or two of our own. A girl maybe."

"Wow, you have thought a lot."

"Yeah. It makes my heart not hurt so much about leaving you now."

"We'll be okay. I promise you." She didn't doubt that but she wondered if she would be.

….

Thanksgiving morning, Elizabeth arrived to Jack's house early to prepare the meal. This was their first holiday together and the first time her parents would meet the boys. Not to mention it was her last full day with them. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Jack was awake with a full pot of coffee brewing.

"Morning Bee," he said with a long kiss.

"How's the woman I love this morning?"

"Better now," she said with a grin. "I love you too."

An hour later, Elizabeth was pulling fresh apple cinnamon scones out from the oven. Jack was sitting at the kitchen counter with a sketchbook and pencil in his hands.

To no ones surprise, Isaac was the first one to enter the room. "Morning," he groaned.

"Morning, sweetie. Scone?"

"Yes please." He sat down next to his dad.

"Wow, that's a good one." He was referring to the drawing Jack was working on.

"Thanks, bud."

"What'd you draw?" Elizabeth asked. Jack turned the book around to show her. "Jack! That's me!"

"Yup!" He grinned. "I couldn't help it. You're beautiful."

"And now you're blushing," Isaac teased.

Jack gave him a light smack on the back of the head. "What? she is!"

"Alright, alright. Enough teasing me. Here's your breakfast, young man."

By the time their guests began to arrive, the house smelled of oven roasted turkey, fresh homemade rolls and more. Elizabeth had gone all out. Both boys and Jack helped too.

Grace and William arrived first. Jack opened the door and greeted them, shaking William's hand and kissing Grace's cheek.

"Welcome, come in."

Isaac walked in then. "Hi, I'm Isaac."

"Good to meet you," William said, shaking his hand.

Grace smiled and gave him a quick hug. "I've wanted to meet you for quite awhile, Isaac."

"You have?"

"Yes. Bethie talks about you and your brother all the time."

"Cool. I wanted to meet you too."

"I think Jonah is in the kitchen with Bee," Jack told them, leading them there. After more introductions and hugs, the table was set and Charlotte and Tom had arrived.

Then just before dinner, the doorbell rang again. Jack got up and opened the door. "Lee! It's great to see you." He hugged his brother-in-law for a long moment.

"Hey, bro. You look good. Happy?" he asked, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah. I'm happy."

"Glad to hear it."

"Let's go eat. I'll introduce you to Bee and her parents."

"Sounds good."

Dinner was served, the turkey carved by William at Jack's request. The green beans, dinner rolls, mashed potatoes, and fresh cranberry salad was perfect.

Tom cleared his throat and spoke. "This time of year, we are reminded of all the blessings we have in our lives. As I reflect on my wife and two boys, I'm reminded on how very proud I am of them. Charlotte, honey, you complete me. I'm so very humbled that about forty years ago, you took a chance and married me. I love you so much." She reached over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you more."

"Tom isn't here, but I'm proud of him as well. He's a strong, capable man who will be a wonderful husband and father one day. And Jack, I respect you and how you've raised two remarkable boys all the while dealing with the loss of Fiona. I'm not sure I could have done so well if I'd lost my Charlotte. Now, to see you welcoming new love into your heart with Beth, it makes me very happy."

"Thanks, Dad." He kissed the back of Elizabeth's hand and smiled. "I just want to say I'm not sure I could have done this without you and Mom and Tom. I was drowning at first but I learned that I wasn't alone and relying on family didn't mean I was weak. And Bee, six months ago, I was quite willing and ready to be alone. I had grown accustomed to it after a decade. But the moment I met you in class, I started feeling things I had brushed aside. Now, you're my best friend and I don't know how I ever, we ever, made it without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she told him, kissing his cheek.

As William watched and the family continued sharing their feelings, he started to regret even mentioning the job in Indianapolis to Beth. How was she going to handle being away from Jack and the boys?

Isaac's turn came. He set his fork down and took a breath. "My friends at school talk about their moms like they are annoying and always giving them a hard time. For a long time, I was grateful that I didn't have anything to say. What was so great about moms? Then I started wondering about things. Was every mom like that? Then, Elizabeth came over to meet us and cook us dinner and I realized that good moms take care of their kids and husbands. They listen when we are upset and tell us everything will be okay. From that first day, I knew that I wanted her to be my mom. I guess I only have my friend's moms to compare her to but either way, she's pretty great and I'm going to miss her when she's gone."

As Elizabeth stood and hugged Isaac, William definitely regretted mentioning the job. This boy needed her. But it was too late to send someone else now.

….

A little later, William walked towards the kitchen to refill his tea mug. He stopped in his tracks just outside the room. Elizabeth was standing there in front of the stove, her arms wrapped around Jack's neck, her forehead resting against his as he held her.

They were swaying slowly back and forth to a Dan Shay song, Speechless.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow," she whispered.

"I don't want you to either. I'll be there before you know it though."

"Next weekend?"

"Yes," he kissed her lips. "I'll be counting down the days."

"So will I." With her hand gently running through the hair at the nape of his neck, she moved even closer, pressing her lips against his. As she deepened the kiss, William decided he really didn't need more tea and headed back to the living room.

"Will, dear, you alright?"

"She really loves him. Bethie's in there… kissing him."

"This surprises you?" she smiled.

"I… I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready for her to be in love and all this."

"If I was you, my dear, I'd get use to it. I suspect your little girl will be his wife before much longer. It's good, Will. She's more than ready and I don't know that I've ever seen her so happy."

"I suppose you're right."

"Oh I know I am," she laughed. "Come, lets go get to know the rest of the Thornton's."

….

Elizabeth suggested Jonah and William play chess so they were at the table playing.

"I have an idea. If I win, I get to ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully," Jonah challenged.

"Alright," William grinned. "And if I win?"

"I don't know. Maybe you ask me something or whatever."

"I accept your terms."

20 minutes later….

"Checkmate!" Jonah cheered.

"Wow… well played, my boy. That was a very stimulating game. So, what's your question?"

"Did you send Elizabeth away to get her away from us?"

William sighed. "No son, I wouldn't do that. I simply thought that she would be perfect for the job."

"We love her, you know?"

"I can see that, yes. She loves you too."

Jonah nodded. "You're not gonna keep sending her places, right? I mean, I'm almost grown but my brother isn't. He needs her."

William could see in the young man's eyes he needed Elizabeth too. It warmed his heart.

"I won't keep her from you boys. You have my word."

"Alright. Rematch?"

"Absolutely. "

Isaac was showing Grace the tricks he had taught Duke and Charlotte, Tom, and Lee were enjoying the show, so Jack stole Elizabeth a way, leading her out to the porch.

As soon as they shut the door, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed as he held her tight against his chest. "What you said at dinner, Jack."

He gently tipped her chin up and kissed her warm lips. "I meant every word." She nodded. "You're dad is going down to Indianapolis with you, right?"

"Yeah. He's going to drive the truck and I'll take my car."

"Good, I'm glad you won't be alone." The longer he knew her, the more his need to protect her and make sure she was safe grew. Now, she was moving to a large city and living alone.

"Honey, I'm going to be fine. Don't worry, okay?"

"I'll try." After a few more kisses, he told her he was going to meet her at The Village Cup for breakfast, one more time. He wasn't ready for tonight to be goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

The day after Thanksgiving

Elizabeth checked for the third time that she wasn't leaving anything behind. Nope. Not one thing.

She locked the door behind her, leaving her keys on the counter as requested by her landlord.

"Ready, Bethie? There's a storm moving in so we should grab some coffee and be on our way."

"Jack's meeting us at The Cup for breakfast."

"Alright, then. Let's get moving, dear."

She nodded and got in her car to drive one last time to the café. When they arrived, Jack's truck was parked in front and she could see him in the corner booth sipping a cup of something hot.

He looked out the window and raised his hand in a wave. She waved back and walked in with her Dad.

"Want me to sit over here?" William offered.

"Of course not, Dad. You should eat with us."

"If you're sure." She slipped her fingers inside his arm and nodded.

"I am."

Jack walked up and gave her a brief kiss and hug. "William. Good to see you," he said, shaking his hand.

"You too, Jack."

A few moments later, Elizabeth had her scone and coffee, William had a sausage and cheese biscuit with a hot tea and they were seated in the corner booth with Jack.

"You ready?" Jack asked her.

"Pretty much. I'm ready to see what challenges are waiting for me." She slipped her fingers inside his grasp. "I'm still not ready to leave you or the boys."

He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. He felt the same but the sooner she left, the sooner she'd be back.

Elizabeth decided to save her scone for later and instead just listened to Jack and William chat about the storm that was coming. Apparently there was about six inches expected, preceded by a bit of ice.

"Right, Bee?"

"Hmm?"

"I just told your dad that you are ready to go which was good because of the weather coming."

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Jack retrieved a bag for Elizabeth's scone and then they headed out to the vehicles.

"So, I would like it if you'd call me when you arrive," he told her as they stood beside her car. "I just want to know you're safe."

"Okay." He could see her eyes filling with tears and her lower lip tremble.

"Sweetheart, I love you. Don't forget. And I'll see you in seven days. As soon as my class is done Friday evening, I'm driving straight there." He pulled her close and held her tight.

"Jack, thank you."

"For what?"

"For supporting my decision. It means a lot."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her long and slow. "I'll always support you."

She kissed him again and forced herself to step away and get in her car. "Talk to you soon," she said as she pulled away from the curb. "Love you."

"Love you too."

As she drove, her dad just behind her in the truck, she turned on the radio and sang along to keep her mind focused. However, Speechless by Dan Shay came on and that reminded her of their dance in the kitchen the evening before which made her miss Jack's gentle arms around her and his forehead on hers.

"Please help me," she prayed. "Help me get through this time. I miss them and I love them so much. Give me strength."

….

Present Day, Hidden Lake

"You left them for a whole year, Gran?"

"They needed me in Indianapolis, Lizzie dear."

"Did you miss her, Daddy?" she asked Isaac.

"Yes, baby. Very much."

"What happened next?"

"Now that's a story for another day," Elizabeth said, standing slowly. "Its time for me to cook dinner for your Papa and Aunt Cecilia. She's coming over tonight."

What's up with Cece?" Isaac asked, kissing her cheek.

"I don't think anything is up. I think she wants one of my home cooked meals."

"No doubt."

"When will I get to hear more of the story?" Lizzie asked.

"Tomorrow, dear. See you in the morning."

"Bye, Gran."

"Bye, Lizzie."

The next morning, Lizzie and Elizabeth started right back where they had left off.

"Did Papa come see you like he said he would?" Lizzie asked.

"First things first. There was a storm coming, remember?"

….

Elizabeth was having trouble seeing through the ice forming on her windshield. She turned the heat on high and prayed it would melt any that would try to stick.

After two hours of driving, they had not even made it out of Michigan yet so she carefully pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant, William following close behind.

She got out and nearly fell. So she held on to the car and waited a moment for him so they could hang on to each other as they walked in.

"I can't believe this," she told him. "It couldn't just wait?"

"Mother Nature has a mind of her own, Bethie. You've lived in Michigan your whole life. You know how she works."

"Yeah, I know."

As they sat in their booth, William checked on the weather on his phone while Elizabeth texted Jack.

"Still in MI. Slow moving."

"That's good. Slow is better when ice is involved."

"I miss u, Jack."

"I miss u 2."

"Looks like the ice should be done within the next thirty minutes and then the snow starts," William told her.

"So what should we do?"

"Let's wait a bit. Hopefully the salt trucks will be out soon."

"Hey, folks, what can I get you?" the waitress asked.

Elizabeth was starving. She hadn't eaten her scone so her stomach was empty. "I'll take an egg white omelet with cheddar cheese and hash browns, please. Oh and coffee."

"You got it."

"I'll take just hash browns and coffee please," William ordered.

"Coming up."

"I've never known you to eat eggs, Bethie."

"I have, just not often. I'm just in the mood I guess."

"I want you to know that I can see now that I may have made a mistake in asking you to move away, Bethie."

"Why? You don't think I can do it?"

"No, no, that's not it. I know you can do it, sweetheart. I just see now that those boys need you."

"I need them too. This is seriously killing me to know that I will be away from them for a year. But on the other hand, I want to do this job. I wish I could have both."

"Well, Bethie, you know that I traveled a lot in the past too. You just need to learn to delegate and who to delegate to. Once you build yourself a good, strong team, you won't have to be there as much. Maybe it won't take a year."

"That would be great. I'm really looking forward to learning everything. This is exciting despite missing everyone."

"I set up a meeting for you with Ray Hamilton for Monday. He will introduce you to everyone during a meeting that morning."

…..

Jack waited the next few hours for word that they had made it safely but nothing came. He didn't want to call her and distract her if the roads were terrible.

"Dad."

"Yeah, Jonah."

"You are wearing a path in the floor." Jack looked down and back up when Jonah laughed.

"Nope. No path."

"You worried about her?"

"Yeah. The roads are bad. I just wish I was there."

"She will be okay and William is there too."

Jack knew he was right but after losing Fiona, he always had the fear in the back of his mind of losing someone else he loved.

"Dad, she will be okay. You won't lose her." It was like Jonah had read his mind. How did he know?

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"I love her, you know? I just want her safe and now she's going to be living in a big city four hours away and I can't be there to protect her."

"I know you love her. Just make sure she knows it, every chance you get."

"When did you get so wise?"

He shrugged. "Wanna play chess with me?"

"Sure. Chess sounds good."

…..

As soon as the GPS had told her that she had arrived at her destination, Elizabeth put the car in park and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She texted Jack to let him know she was safe and then got out of her car.

Thankfully, the city had only gotten a couple inches of snow so that would make things a lot easier. William got out of the truck and stretched. "This is nice," he told her, looking at the house. "Should be good for you and whomever might come visit."

"Yeah. I agree." The multicolored bricks on the house gave the house character and the hedges out front gave it dimension. She could see herself living here for a year.

Definitely a step up from her apartment.

Thankfully, she had donated her furniture in her apartment so they only had boxes to move. The house was fully furnished which was another blessing.

Her phone rang as they took their first few boxes into the house. "Hi, hon."

"Hey. You okay?"

"I'm just fine. It took a long time, but we made it without any major mishaps."

"You had minor ones?"

"Nope. None of those either." He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry you were worried."

"I just…I love you."

"I love you too. Can I call you later? I need to help Dad bring in the rest of my boxes."

"Sure. Talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye."

A few hours later, all the boxes were inside in the correct rooms and she had started unpacking the kitchen items.

"It looks like there's a grocery store about two miles from here. Do you want to take a break and we can go check it out?" William asked, looking at his phone.

"Yes. That way I can cook us dinner." She put her coat and boots on and they got in her car. It was thankfully easy to find so they arrived with no issues and she was confident she could find it alone.

When they pulled in the lot, she took a few moments to make adjustments to her grocery app and spreadsheet on her phone.

She borrowed items from the spreadsheet she used for Jack and the boys so that she would have things they would like to eat. Then she added staples like flour, sugar, milk, eggs, bread, and pasta and in addition, she added toilet paper, cleaning supplies, laundry detergent and soap.

"Alright, I'm ready, Dad. Let's shop."

They wandered the aisles, filling up the cart easily. "Bethie, you have a lot of things that you don't eat in here. Captain Crunch, Doritos, string cheese?"

"The boys love them. This way they can have things to eat when they visit."

He put his arm around her and smiled. "You're going to make a great mom one day, Bethie."

"Thanks, Dad. I sure hope so." Elizabeth grabbed a half gallon of Mint chocolate chip ice cream and a jar of hot fudge. "Dessert," she told him with a grin.

It was also a bit of comfort. Normally, Rosie would drop by and they'd share it and chat about everything. Now, she was going to make herself a bowl and call her to chat.

Day one was almost over and all she needed to do was get through the next six before she saw Jack again. She knew she was strong enough to get through it now but it didn't lessen the hurt in her heart from being so far away from everyone she loved.

"Give me strength and patience and peace," she prayed. "I can't do this on my own."


	14. Chapter

Monday morning

Elizabeth got up at her normal time, showered, dressed, made her lunch, and headed to the coffee shop, Mugs, which sat two blocks from her downtown office.

She had scoped it out the day before. She wanted to keep her same schedule that she had in Michigan to help with her

homesickness. So far, it was familiar but not helping. Jack wasn't at Mugs. He wasn't eating his eggs across the table from her.

His beautiful green eyes weren't sparkling as he flirted with her.

As she ate her peach scone, her phone buzzed. She smiled as she answered it.

"Hi, honey. I was just thinking about you."

"I was thinking about you too. Guess where I am."

"At home?"

"Nope. The Cup. Our booth. Eating my eggs and bacon and toast and drinking coffee just like you were here."

"That's very sweet."

"How are you doing this morning, Bee?"

"Oh, you know."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. These people could hate me, Jack."

"No they won't. You're not someone anyone could hate. You're beautiful and smart and ambitious. You're kind and thoughtful."

"Jack. What if this was a mistake?"

"Its not. It's going to be hard and we are going to have to work to keep ourselves from going crazy without each other, but this is what you've been working for, Bee. You need to give it your best shot."

She sighed. "Alright. I'll do that." She checked the time. She needed to eat . "I need to go soon. I'll FaceTime you guys tonight before bed, alright?"

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too."

Talking to him absolutely helped her feel more positive. A few minutes later, she drove to the lot next to the office building where Thatcher and Thatcher Auditing now resided. She walked in the door and into the elevator, hitting the button for the 4th floor. A moment later, the ding signaled she had arrived.

She walked up to the pretty red-haired receptionist to introduce herself. "Good morning. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Good morning. Molly Sullivan. I'll let Mr. Hamilton know you're here."

"Thank you."

A few moments later, a older man, she guessed around fifty five or so walked up to her. "Ms. Thatcher? I'm Ray Hamilton."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"I see you've met Molly. She's your administrative assistant now. One of the best in the business. We have about ten minutes before the staff meeting starts. Molly, would you show Ms. Thatcher where her office is and then bring her by the conference room?"

"Will do," Molly said with a nod. Molly gestured to an office right next to reception. "This is yours. And those flowers arrived for you about ten minutes ago. Someone misses you," she said, a knowing smile on her lips.

Elizabeth blushed and walked over to read the card amidst the dark red roses and baby's breath.

"I'm so proud of you, Bee. Love you and see you soon, J"

She fought back the tears and smiled. "Will you show me where the restroom is?" she asked Molly.

"Absolutely."

After she took care of her needs and a few deep breaths, she followed Molly down the hall to the conference room. "Thank you, Molly."

The room was filled with employees. Every seat at the table except the one next to Ray Hamilton filled. She took the seat and placed her laptop on the quartz tabletop.

"Good morning everyone," Ray said.

"Good morning," everyone responded.

"As you all are aware, Hamilton Auditors has agreed to close its doors and be purchased by a prestigious Michigan auditing form, Thatcher and Thatcher. As a result of this, some restructuring is inevitable, however, those of you in this room have the option of continuing your jobs with T and T. Your jobs may differ a bit from what you're used to, but all in all, I've been assured that you will be pleased with the salary and benefit packages T and T offers. Before I leave, I'd like each and every one of you to know that I deeply appreciate your hard work and loyalty. Things are changing but I believe it's for the better." Everyone applauded and he nodded. "Now, I'd like to introduce to you one of the head partners in T and T, Elizabeth Thatcher. The floor is yours, Ms. Thatcher."

Elizabeth stood and smiled at everyone, pretending she didn't want to vomit all over the table. "Good morning. I'd like to start with telling you a bit about myself and then we will go around the table and you can let me know who you are. I went to The University of Michigan and got my MBA in accounting. Before I graduated, I took a position at my father's auditing firm. Once I graduated, he made me partner and I have been now for six years. I've always wanted the opportunity to help a company learn and grow, to reach it's full potential, starting from the ground up. That is why I'm here. You all are important to this company and I know as a team, we can be successful."

Everyone nodded and watched her. "Now, to my right, please introduce yourself, your position, and how long you've worked here."

"My name is Bill Hamilton. My father is Ray. I've been here about eight years now and I'm the office manager."

….

Jack's night classes had become afternoon classes so he was home by five. This gave him more time with the boys.

"Pizza's here!" he announced walking in the door.

He found Lee and Isaac playing MarioKart while Jonah texted away on his phone.

"Anyone hungry?"

Isaac cheered as he apparently won the race. "You're toast, Uncle Lee."

"Yeah yeah."

"Helllooo? I asked if anyone is hungry? Am I suddenly invisible?"

Isaac stood up and grabbed the pizza boxes. "Thanks, Dad but I already have one of Elizabeth's meals defrosting in the microwave."

"Oh."

"That's ok. We can have both. Or save the pizza for tomorrow."

"Dad? Can I go to Raylinn's for dinner?"

Jonah asked.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. She just asked."

"I guess."

"Thanks."

Lee watched Jonah grab his coat and boots and walk out the door. "I'm guessing Raylinn is his girlfriend?"

"A friend. She lives down the street."

"They are friends about as much as you and Elizabeth were," Isaac said with a laugh.

"What does that mean?"

"You know how you were. Flirting and stuff."

Jack sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Lee asked, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"He's not allowed to date until he's sixteen."

"Isn't that next month?"

"Yeah."

"Close enough, I would say."

"I spoke to Elizabeth this morning, Isaac. She's going to FaceTime us tonight," he said, changing subjects.

"Awesome."

Isaac took the dish out of the microwave. "Chili is done." He took out a bowl and spooned some into his bowl, added cheese, sour cream, and Fritos to it. "Yum."

"Jack, I wasn't trying to undermine your rules. I'm sorry if it came across that way," Lee mentioned as they ate.

"Its fine, Lee. I made the rule awhile back and I don't know…maybe it's too strict. I'm doing this on my own. Until a few years ago, the boys relied on me for everything. Now, Jonah has a "friend" who's a girl and Isaac is learning to cook and takes care of the dog. They are growing up and it's all guess work when it comes to what's appropriate or not."

"You're the dad, Jack. Until they are eighteen, you can decide things."

"I don't want to do it alone anymore. I miss having a wife, someone I can go to just to talk things over or get some assurance. Someone to help me make the best decision for the kids."

"I know what you mean. The first part anyway. Mel and I were young and clueless when we got married. But I'm not young and clueless anymore. I'm thirty nine. I'm open to the idea of a serious relationship too."

"Well, I'm going to be thirty nine in March and I'm in a serious relationship but my girlfriend lives four hours away."

Lee chuckled. "We both are in a bind, aren't we? The difference is, you can at least do something about your situation. I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't even had a date in two years."

"I know someone, Uncle Lee. You can ask out Elizabeth's friend, Rosie."

"Were you listening to the whole conversation, Isaac?" Jack asked.

"You aren't exactly quiet and I'm only in the living room."

Lee and Jack laughed. "Isaac, shower, son. Elizabeth is going to FaceTime in a bit and then it will be time for bed."

"Alright but I agree with Uncle Lee. You can fix it, Dad. Just propose." He walked up the stairs to shower leaving the men downstairs.

…..

At about eight PM, Elizabeth walked into her house and locked the door. She walked into the kitchen, kicked off her heels and removed her jacket, tying her apron on.

What she needed was comfort food and that to her meant cheesy, garlic mashed potatoes which she would pair with the leftover chicken from the night before.

She turned her Spotify app on and found her "I wanna dance" playlist. She hit shuffle and smiled at the first song and started singing as she danced around the kitchen.

"**_Been working so hard_**

**_I'm punching my card_**

**_Eight hours for what?_**

**_Oh, tell me what I got_**

**_I've got this feeling_**

**_That time's just holding me down_**

**_I'll hit the ceiling_**

**_Or else I'll tear up this town_**

**_Now I gotta cut loose_**

**_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_**

**_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_**

**_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_**

**_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_**

**_You're playing so cool, obeying every rule_**

**_Deep way down in your heart_**

**_You're burning, yearning for the some-somebody to tell you_**

**_That life ain't passing you by_**

**_I'm trying to tell you_**

**_It will if you don't even try_**

**_You'll get by if you'd only cut loose_**

**_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_**

**_Ooh-whee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me_**

**_Whoah, Milo come on, come on let's go_**

**_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_**

**_You got to turn me around_**

**_And put your feet on the ground_**

**_Gotta take the hold of all_**

**_I'm turning loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_**

**_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_**

**_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_**

**_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_**

**_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_**

**_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_**

**_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_**

**_Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut_**

**_Everybody cut, everybody cut_**

**_Everybody cut, everybody cut_**

**_Everybody, everybody cut footloose"_**

The next song made her laugh. Barbie Girl by Aqua started. It reminded her of dancing around her room with Julie when they were teens. Then as she was mashing her potatoes, Walk Like an Egyptian came on and of course she had to walk like one around the kitchen. By the time the song was over, her mood had lifted and she couldn't wait to talk to Jack and the boys.

First, she called Rosie and put her on speaker.

"Beth! How was your first day?"

"About how I expected it would be. Overwhelming and long. Overall, good though. The office manager Bill seems competent and organized which is good."

"As organized as you?"

"Nope. But close. I think I want a dog," Elizabeth blurted.

"Nice change of topic."

"I thought so. A big one. I have a fenced in yard in the back and I can come home at lunch to walk him."

"Maybe give it time. I know you're lonely but the first couple weeks can be hard."

"You have no idea, Rosie. I couldn't stop thinking about them the whole day. How can I work and concentrate when I'm just missing them so much?"

"I don't know what to tell you except that it should get easier."

"I hope so."

After dinner, she changed into a U of M sweatshirt she had stolen from Jack and a pair of yoga pants and crawled into bed with her tablet. She connected to FaceTime and waited.

"Hi, Elizabeth!"

"Hi, Isaac!"

"I made your chili for dinner. I put cheese, sour cream and Fritos in it."

"Yum. That sounds good."

"It was." Isaac turned the tablet so Jonah was there.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "How was your first day?"

"Long. I miss you guys so much. I was kinda distracted."

"At least you're not a surgeon or something. That could be dangerous."

She laughed. "Very true. How was school, guys?"

"Good. We started working on our geography projects," Isaac told her. "I'm going to do a report and presentation on the seven wonders of the world. The parents come and everything." She saw his expression fall. "I wish you could come with Dad."

"When is it, sweetie?"

"December 24th It's a Friday and the day before we get off for holiday break."

"Actually, I'll be off by then so I should be able to make it."

"That's great!"

"Isaac, time for bed, bud. Say goodnight," she heard Jack say.

"Alright. Night, Elizabeth. Love you."

"Love you too. Sweet dreams."

He handed the tablet to Jonah. "What's new with you, Jonah?"

"I went over to Ray's for dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

"Frustrating."

"Why?"

"Well, you're a girl, right?"

"Last time I checked," she said with a laugh.

"Well, what do you get a girl who isn't your girlfriend but you really want her to be for Christmas? She won't give me hints."

"Maybe a necklace or bracelet? Something with a heart."

"I don't know how to pick stuff like that out."

"I can send you a few pictures from Amazon of things she would maybe like. Just to give you ideas."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. Glad to help."

"Thanks Elizabeth. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed. Here's Dad."

"Thanks, hon. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah. Night."

Jack sat down on the couch and stared at Elizabeth. "You stole my sweatshirt? I wondered where that went."

"I love it. It's big and smells like you. Like you're giving me a big hug."

"I wish I was. I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey."

"Tell me about your day, Bee."


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days dragged for Elizabeth.

She got to know her employees a bit more and made a plan, on a spreadsheet of course, for what positions she still needed to fill to keep the business running efficiently.

Molly was very helpful with pretty much everything which was a blessing to Elizabeth.

Finally Friday arrived, the day Jack was coming to town, and she couldn't wait. The problem was she needed to make it until about ten thirty that night which was his estimated time of arrival.

So she set up meetings with a few employees to get an update on their individual plans and then she set up a lunch meeting with a small bank in town to assess their situation and make a future appointment to audit them.

In the afternoon, Bill came in to her office for what would be their first weekly meeting on how everything was going.

He sat down and smirked. "Yes, Bill?"

"That's a pretty big display of flowers you have there," he nodded to the roses that were still going strong.

"Yes," she said in agreement. "So let's get started. How is John handling his assignment so far?"

"John is fine. As is everyone else."

"No issues at all?"

"Nope. My father ran a tight ship. Everyone knew what was expected of them and did their job well."

"Does everyone still know what's expected?"

"For the most part. Not much has changed."

"Well, actually a lot has changed. New ownership means new expectations. No one has brought any concerns forward?"

"Nope."

"Alright. Well, I was thinking that we could put together a spreadsheet that outlines each employee's duties on any given day. We can update it biweekly as things are completed and added. That way all a person needs to do is open it, find out what they need to do and make notes when finished."

"Sounds unnecessary."

"Actually, Bill, it is how we do things at T and T. We keep things organized. Organization is key to running a tight ship, as you put it. So I'd like you to put together a spreadsheet as I've mentioned. Can you get it to me by Monday?"

"Sure. Got plans for dinner tonight?"

Her eyebrows went up. He was asking her out? "Yes, actually I do."

"What about Tomorrow night?"

"I'm busy all weekend."

"Doing what?" Boy, this guy had nerve.

"I'll have family in town."

"So you won't be in the office?"

"Nope. I only work two weekends a month. This isn't one of them."

"Must be nice."

"It is. Yes. Alright so is payroll finished for next week?"

"Yep. Just like every Friday."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you next week then."

He nodded and got up and left the room. She shook her head and made note of what they'd talked about in her notes. She left out the part about him asking her out. Then she consulted the company handbook about dating employees. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the only time it would come up.

…..

Elizabeth smiled when she saw a large box on her porch. She had purchased a few things that would make her guest room more inviting. A new comforter, new sheets and a new rug.

As soon as she walked in the door, shoes came off, coat was hung up and she headed into the guest room to set up for Jack. She removed the old bedding and went in to put them in the washing machine along with the new sheets and pillow cases. Then she dusted and set out the new rug.

Next she went into the kitchen to check on the roast chicken she had in the slow cooker. It smelled delicious. She put a pot of water on to boil for veggies and then went to change.

She got a text that Jack was leaving Hidden Lake. "Great! See you soon. Drive safe."

"Love u, Bee," he responded.

"Love u back."

By the time he arrived about ten minutes ahead of schedule, the bed was made up and ready for him along with a warm dinner and a glass of wine.

She opened the door and smiled, watching as he carried his suitcase to her porch. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, Bee." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

She leaned back and stared into his eyes, feeling finally at home. "I'm so glad you're here."

He grinned and covered her mouth with his, making up for all the kisses they had missed the past seven days. "That was a long week," he sighed, holding her again.

"It was." After he took off his shoes and coat, she took him on a mini tour. "Living room, kitchen, and hallway. Your room is on the left, guest bathroom across the hall."

"This is a nice little house," he told her as they wandered, hands linked.

"I think so too. The kitchen is great. It was recently remodeled so the appliances are new." She gestured to the island. "I made you dinner. You hungry?"

He sat on the stool and reached for her. "In a minute. I just want you close right now."

She stepped into his arms, standing between his knees. She wasn't going to complain. Being held by him was the perfect end to the week and a perfect beginning to the weekend. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked, leaning against him, her arms around his neck.

"Sleep in."

"You should. You had a long day today." She ran her fingertips along his temple and through his hair. She understood the expression "absence makes the heart grow fonder" now.

"You could too."

"No, I couldn't if I wanted to. I am so used to getting up at six that my internal clock wakes me up." She kissed his cheek and stepped back. "So tomorrow, I thought maybe we can go see the city. It's supposed to be sunny so it should be nice to drive around. Plus I need to go grocery shopping."

"Okay. Sure."

He held out his hand and she took it. "What?"

"Blessing." She stepped closer and held his hand as he prayed.

As he ate, he mentioned that Isaac was excited she was coming to his presentation. "I wouldn't miss it."

"He's pretty attached you know."

"The feeling is mutual," she told him with a smile.

"He said something interesting the other day. I was talking about how I'm not a big fan of you and I being apart."

"Mmhm. What did he say?"

"He said I should just propose. Made it sound so simple." He took a bite while he waiting for a response.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Well, I suppose it could be simple. What do you think?" She gazed into his eyes and waited.

"It's certainly something to think about," Jack admitted, smiling back at her.

"Yeah. It is."

"It would be nice to have someone to talk to and help me with the boys and wake up next to."

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "It would be nice."

He finished eating and brought the plate into the kitchen. He washed it and put it away and then they wandered to the living room. "Are you going to decorate for Christmas, Bee?"

"No, probably not. It's just me. I don't need to give myself presents or kiss myself under the mistletoe."

He chuckled. "No, that's my job."

"Plus I'll be in Hidden Lake so I don't see a point of decorating here."

"Very true."

"Speaking of presents, what would you like, Bee?"

"You and the boys. That's all I need."

"Come on. There has to be something you want or need." He threaded his fingers through hers and gave her sweet lips a kiss. "Anything."

"Anything?" He was expecting her to say a diamond ring but what came out of her mouth was not that. "Then I want a puppy."

"A puppy?"

"Yes. Well, maybe one that's house trained already. And I want it to be big when it grows up."

"Like Great Dane big?"

"No, but like Duke big."

"Huh."

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"Babe, you can get whatever you want. It just wasn't what I expected you to say."

"What did you expect?"

"I thought maybe you'd say a diamond ring."

"I'm leaving that up to you. Whenever you ask, I'll be happy. In the meantime, I want a…"

"Puppy."

"Yep."

"Alright then. You shall have a puppy."

"Thanks, hon."

"Are you lonely?"

"Not right now," she joked.

"I mean when no one is here. Is that why you want a puppy?"

"Pretty much." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I miss you so much, Jack. I don't know how we are going to do this for a year."

"One week at a time."

….

They went to bed around one in the morning. At six, like clockwork, Elizabeth woke up, took a shower, and made the coffee. At seven, she refilled her cup and did some work on her laptop. At around nine, she took out the bacon and eggs and started making Jack breakfast. When she was done cooking, she put it on a tray along with a cup of coffee and took it to his door.

She knocked once and waited. Then a moment later, she knocked again. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled. "Come in."

She walked in and smiled. "Hey, I made you breakfast." He sat up, completely oblivious that he had no shirt on and that his hair was standing up on end and he looked adorable.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He took the tray and then patted the bed next to him. "Wanna join me?"

She nodded and climbed over his legs to the other side of the bed. She bit her lip as she tried not to think about how amazing he looked sitting there with no shirt on.

"What's up?" he asked, seeing her pink cheeks.

"Nothing. It's just good to see you. You look pretty cute in the morning."

"Thanks, Bee." He bit into a piece of bacon. "Mm. This is good." He took a bite of eggs and a sip of coffee. "Did you eat?"

"I had coffee."

"Want a bite?"

"No thanks. Did you talk to the boys last night at all?"

"I called them on the way here."

She nodded and snatched a piece of bacon from his plate. "You're right. It's yummy."

He shook his head and quickly ate the last piece. "Just in case you got any more funny ideas."

She smiled and sipped his coffee. "Mm."

He gazed at her and smiled. "You look pretty cute this morning too."

"Thanks." He leaned toward her and brushed her lips with his, lingering a bit. She found herself wrapped up in his kisses as they got more intense, her hand resting on his bare chest, his hands in her hair, deepening their connection. "Mm," she said pulling back. "Um…I'm going to go get something….in the kitchen," she said between kisses. With one last touch, she got up and left the room, her cheeks burning.

Good heavens. The man was magical. He had a way of making her blush and wanting more of whatever was happening at the same time. They needed to be careful if they were going to maintain a certain respectable distance. Was that what she wanted?

"Did you find it?" he asked, walking up behind her, sliding the tray onto the counter.

"Find what?"

"You said you were going to go get something in the kitchen."

"Oh, well, I just needed to…I needed to think."

He put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. "About?"

"We were getting pretty…I don't know."

"Heated?"

"Yeah. I thought it was time for me to get up. Even though…" her cheeks got even redder, if that was possible.

"Even though….?"

"Even though I didn't really want to. Is that okay? I mean, this is something I don't have experience with."

He turned her and kissed her nose.

"Sweetheart, you call the shots when it comes to how much affection we show. If you're ever unsure or uncomfortable, tell me. I don't ever want to push you."

"I wasn't uncomfortable, Jack."

"No?"

"No, I was…I was pretty comfortable."

"Ah, ok," he said with a smile. "Too comfortable?"

"I don't know. Maybe? This is new. It's easy to get carried away."

"It is. So, we need to decide what that means for us. Do we need to be careful?"

"Yeah. I want to wait, Jack."

He nodded. "Then we will wait, until you're ready."

She stepped close and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Until we get married."

"Alright." In Jack's mind, that meant that a proposal better happen sooner rather than later and a short engagement. Otherwise he needed to stay in a hotel when he came to town.


	16. Chapter 16

When Jack got home from Indianapolis Sunday night, it was late, but Lee was still up.

"Hey, Bro. How was your weekend?" Lee asked.

Jack left his suitcase by the door and flipped down on the couch next to Lee. "Good." The huge sigh that escaped his lips confused Lee.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just eye-opening, I guess."

"How so?"

Jack looked around to make sure they were alone. "Boys asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Bee and I had some serious talks this weekend. About our future and our present."

"That's good. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it's good. Great actually. We realized a few things. Like we need to be careful with our affection if we are alone, especially if we are sitting on my bed."

"Jack."

"I know, too much information. Sorry."

"No, I just…you didn't go too far, did you?"

"First of all, I'm not a teenager. I'm almost 39 and I've been married. I know how to control myself. Too far with Bee…no such thing. However, a proposal will be happening pretty soon."

"Like Christmas soon?"

"No, like when she comes up for Jonah's birthday."

"Great. Congrats, my friend."

"Can I ask you something, Lee?"

"Shoot."

"Are you okay with this? This thing we me and Bee?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"With Fi and all."

"Jack, it has been almost eleven years since we lost her. You were the best husband to my sister that I could ask for and I know that she would want you to be happy again, to find someone for the boys. I feel the same way."

"Okay. Thanks." Jack stood and stretched. Lee did too and then pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Jack, you may be my best friend, but you will always be my brother. If you need anything, let me know. I'll be here."

"Be my best man?"

"Done."

…..

The next morning, Jack headed to The Village Cup and called Bee, knowing she would be sitting in the little café by her work, waiting for him to call.

"Did you find me a puppy yet?" she asked, not even saying hello.

He laughed. "Morning, Bee, and nope. But in all fairness, I got home last night at eleven. I'm going to take the boys this evening to the shelter and look. Do you want a boy or girl?"

"No preference."

"Alright."

"I have a big staff meeting this morning. My first one."

"Wow. You nervous?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure I might throw up."

"You are going to do great, Bee! Don't worry."

"I don't think I will ever enjoy getting up in front of people to speak. Especially people that I'm not sure can tolerate me at all."

"What do you mean?"

"My office manager insists that no one has any problems at all with the new structure or their new responsibilities, but I find that hard to believe."

"So what is this meeting about this morning?"

"I just want to get everyone's feedback about the first week. I want to make sure that they are fine. See it with my own eyes."

"My suggestion? Buy everyone donuts and coffee. That will help break the ice and show them that you are on their side."

"Good idea, honey! Thanks. I will do that."

"Bee?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too."

She bought an assortment of scones, donuts, and bagels along with cream cheese and a lot of coffee. She hoped it would do what Jack said because she wanted everyone to be okay with the new arrangement. It would make things a lot easier on everyone.

"Good morning everyone," she said, putting everything down on the conference room table a half hour later. "Dig in."

Everyone looked at her for a moment and then an angel in a black suit opened the box and smiled. "Yum. This looks great!" she said.

"I can tell you, the scones are amazing," Elizabeth volunteered. "Especially the peach." As soon as everyone grabbed some coffee and pastries, she cleared her throat. "So guys, I just want to see how you all are doing. Is there anything that isn't working? Anything that you think will work better doing it a different way? Anything that you love that you want to share?"

The angel that broke the ice raised her hand. "I like this," she gestured to the table. "It's a meeting but it's informal and there's donuts. Gotta love a good donut." Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Alright. Informal meetings are good. Anything else?"

The meeting went on, more people following her lead and lots of easy talk. Every so often, Elizabeth looked at Bill and he was emotionless. She couldn't tell anything from his face. She would talk to him later.

All in all, the meeting was successful. She sent Jack a text thanking him for the donut idea and then she headed to her office to work.

……

That evening, pet shelter

"I don't know if we are going to find one, guys." They had wandered around almost the whole shelter and so far, there wasn't a puppy that they thought Elizabeth would like.

"Yes, we will, Dad. I'm going to go down the next row," Isaac told him.

Jonah leaned against the wall texting. "Jonah, what do you think?"

"About?"

"Finding Elizabeth a dog."

"I think Isaac will find one."

"Can you maybe help? I know that whatever Raylinn is saying is important but this is for Elizabeth's Christmas gift."

Jonah sighed and put his phone in his pocket. "Guys, I found one!" Isaac said from around the corner.

"Told you," Jonah laughed.

They approached Isaac who was sitting on the floor being licked by a big hairy black puppy. "She's perfect, Dad. Elizabeth is going to love her."

"What breed is she?" Jack asked the worker.

"She's a Newfoundland. And believe it or not, she is only three months old. She could get up to one hundred fifty pounds or so."

"Well, Elizabeth said she wants a big dog. I guess she is getting one."

"Yes!" Isaac said, completely excited.

Once she was adopted, they headed to the pet store for a large cage, one she wouldn't grow out of anytime soon and other necessities.

When they got home, Isaac introduced her and Duke. "Hey, Duke. Come meet your new sister."

Duke came over cautiously and the two sniffed each other. Then the puppy decided it was play time and started bouncing around.

"She's so cute, Dad."

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe take her outside and get her used to the yard."

"Okay."

He sent a text to Elizabeth. "Found you a puppy."

Two minutes later, he got a reply. "I wanna see! What does he or she look like?"

"You don't want to be surprised?"

"Nope. I want to see."

He sent her a picture of Isaac and the dog in the yard. "Whoa, that's a lot of hair."

"Yep. Wait until she gets bigger."

"What kind is she?"

"Newfoundland."

There wasn't a response for a bit so he figured she was working or something. So he took the time to put up the cage and set out her water and food bowls away from Duke's. He didn't want dogs fighting over the food.

"Dad! You should see how big her poop is!"

"Great. Did you pick it up?"

"Yes."

"Alright, thanks, Isaac."

Jack's phone buzzed and he answered. "You got me a giant drool machine, Jack!"

"Well, you said you wanted a big dog."

"I said Duke big. Not the state of Michigan big."

"Isaac insists that you will love her."

"You will! I promise!" Isaac yelled.

"Alright. I trust you guys. I guess."

"Hey, how did your meeting go this morning?"

"Great, actually. Thanks again for the donut idea."

"Of course. I just thought about what I might want in a situation that might feel uncomfortable. Donuts made sense."

"Can I talk to Elizabeth, Dad?" Isaac whispered.

"Hey, Bee, Isaac wants to talk to you."

"Okay. I love you, honey."

"Love you too."

"Hi, Elizabeth!"

"Hi, sweetie. How was school today?"

"Good. I'm having a lot of fun with my project. I'm studying the Hanging Gardens of Babylon now."

"Nice. I don't know much about the seven wonders. I'm really looking forward to your presentation."

Jack smiled and headed in to the kitchen to give the puppy water. She followed him right in there in anticipation.

She shoved her nose into the water and then shook, showering the floor and his legs. "Hey, girl. Why'd you do that?" She did it once more and then took a long drink, draining the bowl. He filled it again and she drank more and then ran off into the other room. "Alrighty. I guess she needs a large bowl."

When he walked back in the room, Isaac was laughing at something Elizabeth said. "Yeah, that will be perfect. Good idea, Elizabeth." Isaac looked at Jack and smirked. The smirk that matched his own.

They were up to something. "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing." Isaac laughed again. "It was good to talk to you, Elizabeth. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure, hon. Night."

He handed the phone back to his dad and went to wrestle a slipper away from the puppy. "Hey, no chewing on slippers." He handed her a squeaky toy and played a game of tug-a-war.

……

Lee left a few days later, promising to come back for their wedding whenever it happened to be.

The night he left, Isaac asked Jack to take him shopping for Christmas.

"I want to buy something for Elizabeth."

"You have enough money, bud?"

"Yeah, I have my birthday and Christmas money from last year."

"Do you know what you are going to get her?"

"Yep. She wants an air fryer."

"What's that?"

"It's a fryer that uses hot air to fry instead of oil. She says it's healthier."

"Alright then, let's go."

They put the puppy in her cage and left the house. As they drove they listened to music and chatted.

"Did you get an engagement ring for Elizabeth yet?" Isaac wondered.

"I didn't. Do you want to help me pick it out?"

"Yes. That will be awesome! Are you going to ask her at Christmas?"

"No. I was thinking about when she comes to town for Jonah's birthday."

"Okay. That will be good. What did you get her for Christmas besides the puppy?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Nope. You will end up telling her by accident or something. It's a big deal and I want it to be a surprise."

"And you're not proposing?"

"Nope."

"What's the big deal then?"

"No more questions, bud. We only have two more weeks and then the secret will be out."

"Alright, I'll be patient."

Jack was excited about it. It was a huge deal and it was a huge step towards their future. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to finalize.

…..

As Elizabeth finalized things at the office for the week, she made a plan for things she wanted to finish on Saturday. One of which was to speak with Bill. He had asked her out to dinner again and she had claimed that she was busy again. She needed him to know that she had Jack in her life.

Otherwise things might get awkward though one would think that the huge display of red roses that had shown up on her first day at the office would have told him that. Apparently not.

Bill knocked on her door. She looked up. "Yes?"

"I think that we should have a meeting. Maybe over dinner? There are some issues that we should discuss."

"I have time right now."

"I think dinner would be better."

She got up and closed her door. "Alright, we need to talk. Here."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hitting on you?" Jack asked for the second time.

"He was asking me to dinner every few days, yes. I took care of it though, hon."

"How?"

"We talked. I told him that it wouldn't be appropriate for us to date, considering I was his boss."

"What about me?"

"I also told him that I was in a serious relationship."

"I'm surprised he didn't take the giant vase of roses as a hint that you were with someone."

"Me too. He said he didn't notice a ring so he went for it."

"Well, we will definitely have to do something about that."

"Jack, are you jealous?"

"You bet I am, sweetheart. You are four hours away working with a guy who has the hots for you."

"Has the hots for me? Nice lingo," she teased.

"Bee, don't get me wrong. You are gorgeous and I am not surprised in the least that other men will find you attractive."

"But…"

"But, I'm not there."

"Jack, listen to me, honey. You are my heart and I have no intention of ever dating anyone but you."

"I know."

"You trust me, right?"

"Of course. It's those other guys that I don't trust."

"If you trust me, then you don't need to worry. Nothing will ever happen with anyone else."

"I miss you so much, Bee."

"I miss you too. Only eleven more days and I will be there."

"That's forever."

"You sound like Isaac. Are you pouting?"

He took a selfie of himself, his bottom lip sticking out and send it to her. "Yep. Pouting."

"Poor Jack. How's my pup?"

"Good. She's grown so much in just a few days."

….

A couple days later, Jack decided the best way to deal with his missing Elizabeth was to finally get her engagement ring.

So after his afternoon class, Jack picked up Isaac and headed downtown to the jewelry stores. Jonah gave his input on the ring, "Make it a good one, Dad. She deserves it."

His excuse for staying home was that he needed time to do his homework, which Jack knew was code for talk to Raylinn. Jack decided to let it go.

"Where are we going first, Dad?" Isaac asked.

"Gracyn's on Main."

"Okay. I googled some pictures and saved them to my phone so we knew what to look for."

"Figures you'd plan ahead," Jack laughed.

"Are you kidding me? This is a huge deal, Dad! Of course I thought ahead."

They parked in the city parking garage and walked down the street towards the fancy jewelers. The store had been in the same family for generations. Jack had even gone to school with one of the Gracyn children.

As they walked into the store inside the rust red brick building, a bell jingled over the door alerting the man behind the counter.

"Jack Thornton!" Andrew Gracyn, Jack's old classmate said with a smile. "Good to see you."

"You too, Andrew! How's it going?"

"Not bad. We're doing well business wise which is great. No family business in this area has been so lucky."

"I know. I've seen a lot of good places close down. Glad yours wasn't one of them."

"You and me both," he laughed. "So what can I do you for?"

"Well, Andrew, I need an engagement ring."

"Wow!" Andrew sighed happily. He remembered how Jack was with Fiona. All that love and promise. It broke Andrew and his family's heart when she passed. "That's great, Jack, real great. What about you?" He turned his attention to Isaac. "You approve?"

"Yeah, she's great! It's nice having a mom. Want to see a picture?"

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled as Isaac showed off all the pictures in his phone reel of Elizabeth.

"What's that?" Andrew pointed to a picture of a ring that was now on the screen.

"Oh, that was just an idea I had for her ring."

"I see. I think I have some similar to that. Custom design too."

"Let's see them!" Jack was getting excited.

…..

Jack pulled back into his driveway just before dinner. The first thing he did once inside, other than saying hi to Jonah and show him the ring, was to place the ring in the safe in his office. The ring was perfect and he wanted nothing to happen to it.

"Alright, boys," Jack said walking back into the living room. "What should we do for dinner? Order pizza, Chinese or defrost another one of Elizabeth's meals?"

"We could make something," Jonah suggested, surprising his family. "What? I can cook too. Elizabeth taught me mac and cheese and meatballs for subs."

"I'm game!" Isaac was getting excited. "Let's do mac and cheese. Dad, can we skype with Elizabeth and show her what we're doing?"

"I'll text her to see if she's around."

…...

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth who was sitting in her office, stared at her phone screen watching the Thornton boys make a gigantic mess in Jack's kitchen.

"See?" Isaac said. "We can cook just like you!"

"I'm not sure I've ever made that much of a mess for mac and cheese," she giggled. "but I'm still so proud of you. You're taking good care of your father."

"We try. It's kind of hard," Jonah sassed. "Maybe you should come back."

"Jonah…" Jack warned.

"Trust me Jonah, I will be back as much as possible. I miss my boys."

The term "my boys" slipped out before she could stop it. With baited breath she waited for their response.

"Good." Jonah said in his usual matter of fact voice. "Your boys miss you too."

She smiled. "Are you guys ready for Christmas?"

"I am. I got Ray's bracelet yesterday. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome, Jonah."

Elizabeth looked up as Bill walked in her office. "Do you have a moment?"

"Um, sure. Okay, boys, something just came up. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay, bye, Elizabeth."

"Bye. Love you both."

"Love you too."

Bill sat down, a smug look on his face. "So who was that?"

She stared at him a moment, trying to decide how much to divulge. "My boyfriend's sons."

"What's your boyfriend's name again?"

"Jack. His name is Jack."

"Ah yes. Has Jack proposed yet?"

She stood and adjusted her jacket over her hips. "Bill, why are you here?"

"Might as well call me Billy. My friends do. Lionel in marketing and Sue in legal just put in for vacation time starting next week."

"Alright. What's the problem?"

"Taylor and Frankie are already on vacation that week and Hayden just gave his two week notice."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Why did Hayden quit?"

"Didn't say."

"Haven't you heard anything around the office?"

"Mostly just how people don't think you should enforce overtime."

"We are trying to get things stabilized around here. Requiring overtime from some of the staff is the only way to ensure we don't collapse."

"Well, word is, they don't agree with you not working overtime yourself when they are expected to."

"Do you think that's why Hayden quit?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

She sat down and sent out an email detailing a staff meeting for the next morning. She worked her required forty but she wasn't the office manager. He was. He pulled overtime hours. Why did she need to?

After work, she called her dad for advice.

"Hi, Bethie! Good to hear from you, sweetheart. How are things going?"

"I need advice," she sighed.

"Alright. I'll try."

"I've been here almost three weeks and I've got people complaining that I'm not working overtime when they are required to. What should I do?"

"Put yourself in their shoes. How would you feel if your new boss told you that she was heading home and taking the next weekend off when you had to stay and work?"

"Not good."

"Bethie, we need them to trust us. That we have their back and that we support them through this transition. I'm not saying you should pull eighty hours a week but they need to see you are on the same playing field."

"Dinner!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll stay later each night and feed them dinner. They loved coffee and donuts at the last staff meeting. I bet chili and cornbread or soup and sandwiches would make things easier to handle."

"That's a start, Bethie. Now, you're going to be here for Isaac's presentation, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Oh, and I had a thought, Dad. What if we close the offices for the holidays?"

"Close?"

"Yeah. What if starting Christmas Eve, we close until January 2nd? I'm sure the employees would love the time with their families."

"I'm assuming you mean paid."

"It will be cheaper than the overtime is."

He thought for a moment. "Alright. Let's do it."

"Great. I'll announce it tomorrow at the staff meeting."

That night…

Jack stared at the beauty before him. "I miss you, Bee." He missed everything about her. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

"I know, hon. But guess what?"

"What?"

I'll be home in time for Isaac's presentation and then I don't have to go back until January 1st."

"Are you serious? That's great! But, you're still coming for Jonah's birthday, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. Just so you know, starting tomorrow, I'm going to be working later."

"How much later?"

"A few hours. I'll still make sure I call you and the boys though. Don't worry."

She had been great about calling each weeknight but he couldn't help but wonder if she had too much on her plate. "That's a lot of overtime, Bee."

"Its an extra ten hours a week but that's what everyone is expected to do. Its only fair that I pull my weight."

"I guess."

"What, Jack?"

"Well, I mean, isn't that what Mr-hot-for-you is there for?"

"Nice," she said giggling.

"Well, he's the manager."

"He is but we need these people to know they have support and that they can rely on us."

She noticed his expression. He was holding back.

"Jack, what's bothering you?"

"If you need to work, how are you going to make it back for Isaac's presentation?"

"Because, I have it planned out."

"Of course you do. You and Isaac are two peas in a pod."

"I'll leave right after work on the 22nd and be home by midnight at the latest. His presentation is at 2pm on the 24th so no problem."

"Alright. It sounds like it will work."

"It will."

"Isaac said he would give up his room for you, as long as you don't mind sleeping on his loft bed."

"Such a sweet boy. Tell him thanks, but I'm staying with Rosie."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I think it's best. Until we are married, Jack."

"The boys will be there. We won't be alone."

"I know, but Rosie already offered and I really miss her too."

"Alright. It's getting late. I should let you go," he told her.

"Sure."

"One more thing. It's a tradition that on Christmas Eve we decorate the tree and hang the stockings. The boys, my parents, and Raylinn are looking forward to you joining us."

"I'd love to, Jack."

"Great. I love you."

"I love you more, sweetheart."

…

Before bed, Elizabeth made two large pans of cornbread and a pot of chili for the employees dinner the next evening. The next morning, she made one trip to the 4th floor with those items and one trip with the bagels, donuts, and coffee for the staff meeting.

She made it to the board room with two minutes to spare. "Phew. Good morning everyone. Thank you for being prompt. Grab a pastry and some coffee and then we can catch up."

Everyone was silent as they got settled.

"Now, just so everyone is up to speed, I brought chili and cornbread for our dinner later." Everyone looked surprised. "I figure, if we are required to stay late, we might as well have good food."

"I'm sorry, we?" Hayden asked.

"That's right. Effective today, I'll be staying until seven each weeknight along with the rest of you." The pleased looks on everyone's faces helped her see she had made the right decision. "Now, how is everyone doing?"


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a long week and a half but now, Elizabeth was on her way home to Hidden Lake.

Her phone rang through the blue tooth of her new BMW SUV. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bee!"

"Hey, handsome."

"Just wanted to make sure you're doing okay."

"Yeah. I'm about twenty minutes from Rosie's."

"That's good." What she didn't know was he was going to be there waiting. He couldn't put it off until morning. He would never be able to sleep. "Will you have breakfast with us tomorrow?"

"Sure. Who's cooking?"

"Well, I don't know but it isn't me, that's for sure."

"Or we can go out to The Cup."

"That sounds great."

"Its getting late, Jack. I'll let you get to bed."

"Love you, Bee."

"Love you too."

Twenty minutes later, she pulled into Rosie's driveway and smiled with relief. "Jack." She hurried to put her car in park and got out.

"Hey." He looked so good leaning against his truck, his hands in his pockets. "You're here? Don't you know its midnight?" she asked, stepping so close they were breathing the same air. She slipped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"All I know is if I didn't see you tonight, I'd never sleep." He tucked her curls behind her ears and gently, slowly brought his lips to hers. She tasted sweet and felt like heaven in his arms. Their kiss continued, building in intensity until they needed to breathe. "Bee," he whispered, trailing his lips up her jaw to her neck.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder as they slowed their breathing.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

She laughed and kissed him again, short and sweet. "Right back at you."

They held each other a bit longer before saying goodbye. "See you at The Cup?" he confirmed.

"Eight o'clock."

"I'll be there."

"So eight fifteen?"

"Nope. Eight. Maybe I'll even beat you there."

"If you say so, love." She winked and unlocked her doors to retrieve her suitcases.

Jack was proud. He was up and awake and it was seven. He had plenty of time to shower, shave, and dress before they needed to meet Bee.

He walked out into the kitchen in his shorts like every morning. He stopped in the doorway. "Bee?"

She turned and her eyes roamed his bare, muscular chest before she blushed and continued making coffee. "Morning. I decided that I wanted to make my boys breakfast."

He stepped up behind her, slipping his arms around her. "I love when you say that."

"Its how I feel."

A shirtless Jonah walked in and opened the cupboard where the cereal was. He appeared to be half asleep.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Jonah, wake up, bud. Elizabeth is going to cook us breakfast."

"Okay." He closed the cereal cupboard and yawned.

Then of course, Isaac walked downstairs shirtless, making Elizabeth laugh.

"So I'm guessing it's a Thornton trait?" she said, gesturing to her three shirtless men.

"Elizabeth!" Isaac threw his arms around her and squeezed. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course I did, sweetie. I promised."

"And Elizabeth only says what she means," Jonah told him.

"That's right. Now who wants omelets with ham and cheese and sausage on the side?"

"Me!" all three said.

"Great. Isaac, Jonah? Wanna help?"

"Sure, I just need to let the dogs out."

"Oh! I forgot. My puppy!" She followed Isaac to the living room where Duke slept near a large cage. Inside the cage was a giant black fluff ball with blue eyes. "She's beautiful."

She watched as Isaac opened the sliding door and let them out. Her pup ran around Duke, jumping in snow piles, causing chaos. Duke just wanted to do his business and get back inside.

Elizabeth wandered over to the fireplace mantle and stared at the pictures lined up. There was one that she'd never seen. It was of a gorgeous brown haired woman holding two little blonde boys.

"That's my mom," Isaac told her. "Dad said you would be okay with me putting it out for the holidays. Is it okay?"

Elizabeth put her arm around Isaac and nodded. "Of course it is, bud. She's a part of you. I'm not going to ever try to replace her, alright?"

Isaac shrugged. "I need a mom, Elizabeth. I don't remember her, I just thought it was nice for Jonah if I have this picture out."

"That's thoughtful of you, Isaac."

As they cooked, Elizabeth taught but she had something else on her mind too. After breakfast, while the boys cleaned up, Elizabeth found her way back to the mantle. She saw a framed picture of herself and the boys and one of her and Jack. But her eyes roamed back to Fiona.

"What's on your mind, Bee?" Jack asked quietly.

"Fiona."

"What about her?"

"Tell me about her?"

He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the couch. "Well, she was kind and considerate but she also made sure you knew where you stood. She was very transparent with her emotions and feelings. She was a great mom, even when she was sick. She never hesitated to spend as much time as possible with the boys."

"What made you fall in love with her, Jack?"

"We were friends first and then one day she told me she wanted more. I liked the blunt side of her. I never had to guess what she wanted or needed. Even at the end, before she passed, she told me that she wanted the boys and me to be happy. She told me to find someone to help raise them. Honestly though, I couldn't. Not a woman anyway. That's when my parents and my brother stepped in. I couldn't have done it without them."

He pulled her hand up to his lips. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"Telling me."

"You're welcome."

"You loved her."

"Yes. Very much."

"And now?"

"Now I just have memories. I don't remember how her voice sounded anymore."

She stared up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Jack. I love every single thing about you and your sons. I want to be your wife and their mother."

"I want that too." He kissed her softly and smiled. "Hold that thought." He got up and left the room, leaving her wondering but hoping. He walked back in a minute later and knelt in front of her. "You know, Bee. I had plans for when I would do this."

"You had a plan? Maybe I'm rubbing off on you more than I thought."

"Shush now, sweetheart."

"Sorry," she giggled.

"My plan was to take you to The Earle and then to the park where we kissed for the first time. I was going to do it next month when you came up for Jonah's birthday. Then, after seeing you again last night, I knew I didn't want to wait that long." He smiled and pulled out a black box. "Bee, you have made me open my heart again. To love someone this much…I didn't think it was possible. I see you with the boys and I know that you'll be exactly what they need. You're exactly what I need. I love you, sweetheart. Will you be my wife?"

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Of course." She put her hands on his cheeks and lowered her lips to his. "I'd love to." He opened the little box and she gasped.

"Do you like it? Isaac said you would and he's pretty good at picking things out. If not we can…"

"I love it. Its gorgeous." She watched as he slipped it on her finger. The twisted band, made of rose gold with diamonds along the sides twisting too. The large diamond in a platinum setting, sparkling in the light. She'd never imagined something so perfect. He moved back to the couch and pulled her onto his lap, holding her tight. "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but how is this going to work? I'll still be living in the city for like eleven more months. I really don't want to wait that long."

"Oh, we are absolutely not waiting that long."

"But commuting isn't an option."

"No. Its not."

They held each other for awhile, each of their minds spinning as they tried to figure a way to be together.

"Is there any way that you could come back sooner, Bee?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we will figure it out."

"We have to."

The boys headed to school and Jack and Elizabeth just hung around the house, never running out of things to talk about. They made plans and finally, Elizabeth thought of a way to makes things work.

At two PM the next day, they met Isaac at the school for his presentation. As each student went, the audience clapped. You could always tell who the parents were. They were always loudest.

"Hi, I'm Isaac Thornton. My report is on The Seven Wonders of the World." Elizabeth listened carefully and when it came time to clap for him, she made sure she was the loudest this time.

"You did so great, Isaac," she told him, giving him a brief hug.

"Thanks. I'm glad you came."

"Me too. Why don't we stop for some hot chocolate on the way home?"

"Sure! With whipped cream, no marshmallows."

"Whatever you want."

That evening, Tom and Charlotte and Raylinn came over to help decorate the tree and hang stockings.

Jack also invited Grace, William, and Julie so the house was filled with love, laughter, and joyful sounds.

They ate roast chicken, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy. They had ice cream sundaes for dessert and then they gathered in the living room.

Jack and Elizabeth stood together, hands linked. "Everyone?" Jack said loudly. "Elizabeth and I and the boys are grateful you decided to join us for this tradition. Did everyone bring an ornament?" Everyone said yes, holding them up. "Great. As you place the ornament on the tree, tell us what the meaning is behind it."

William and Grace hung theirs. "This was the first ornament that Gracie and I ever bought as newlyweds. It says "The greatest of these is love." We try to live our lives according to this scripture. Of course we aren't perfect but it is a reminder that love is important to show to everyone, whether friends, family, or strangers." They hung the ornament and walked over to give Jonah and Isaac hugs. "You are good boys. Your father raised you well and we are so happy to know you."

"Thank you," they said, hugging them back.

As everyone went along, it became clear that everyone saw everyone else as family.

Isaac stepped up and held his up. It was a photo ornament.

"My first mom's name was Fiona. She died when I was three. I don't really remember her but Dad says she loved us a lot. So this first picture is her. This second picture is my new mom, Elizabeth. The second I met her, I knew she was going to be perfect. She's nice to me and Jonah, she teaches us things, and she loves my Dad and makes him happy. So I'm putting both of my moms up here."

Elizabeth hugged Isaac and Jonah. Her ring caught the light and everyone knew. "I love you," she told them. "So much. I'm so honored to be your mom. I know I will make mistakes but I will try very hard to be good to you and take care of you and your Dad."

Jack felt as though his life so far had come full circle. He had loved before and lost but now, he found love again and he could hardly wait for their new life together to begin.

Present Day

Elizabeth paused in her story and smiled as Jonah and Raylinn drove in the driveway.

"Hey everyone. Hey, Mom," Jonah said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi, sweetheart. What brings you by?"

"We have news."

"Oh yeah? What's your news, bud?" Jack asked.

"Ray and I are moving."

"Moving?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Raylinn told them. "I applied for the head biologist position at the marina in Miami and I got it."

"Florida?" Elizabeth asked, feeling sad.

"Yeah. It will be nice not to have to deal with snow," Jonah said with a smile. "What are you all talking about?"

"Gran is telling us about when she and Papa met," Lizzie told her Uncle.

"That right, Lizzie?"

"Yep. Papa just proposed. It was so romantic."

All the adults chuckled. "That means that things are about to get interesting for us too, huh, sweetie?" Raylinn mentioned, nudging Jonah.

"Yeah. They certainly did."


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas Day

Isaac and Jonah made blueberry pancakes for breakfast. They had been practicing and wanted Elizabeth to see how much they were capable of.

"You sure you don't want any help?" she asked, struggling against the urge to clean up the giant mess they were making.

"We're sure," they said together.

"Okay. So any ideas what your dad is planning for me after breakfast?"

"Nope. They don't have any ideas, honey," Jack said, joining her at the island. Jack eyed her engagement ring and chuckled.

"What?"

"Do you think Mr-hots-for-you will get the picture now?"

She kissed him softly. "I sure hope so. I plan on flashing it around and letting everyone know that my fiancé is very protective of me."

"Good."

"And very adorable." She kissed him again and smiled. "So where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Bee."

As soon as breakfast was over, Jack and Elizabeth bundled up and got in his truck. It was a ten minute drive to the lake.

"Jack?" He smiled and got out, coming around and opening her door.

"So, what do you think?" He took her hand and they walked closer to the frozen water.

"About?"

"This is ours, Bee. This is where we are going to live."

"This is our land? Are you serious?"

"Yes. You mentioned wanting to live on Hidden Lake. So, I talked to Lee and he is going to come in March and build our house."

"Really? I mean, that's not cheap, Jack."

"No, but, I'm a good saver and I've been saving for the last eleven years."

"I'd like to help. I know this is a gift and everything but it's for our family."

"Sure. Let's sit down tonight and talk about how much money we want to spend and how much we need to borrow."

"Alright." She turned and slipped her arms up and around his neck. "Thank you, Jack. This is amazing."

After dinner that night, Elizabeth found Jonah in the living room, obviously concerned with something. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes and no."

"Anything I can do to help? Even if you just need someone to listen, I'm here."

He leaned back in the recliner and sighed. "I kissed Ray."

"Ah. Ok. Did you do it wrong?"

"What?"

"I'm teasing. So the "yes" part is that you liked kissing her and the "no" part is you're worried about what your dad will say?"

"Pretty much."

"Your dad is a reasonable man. He will understand."

"I broke his rule, Elizabeth."

"That's why you need to tell him. Honesty is key in any relationship."

"Yeah." He sighed again and then looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "You're pretty good at this Mom stuff."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're easy to talk to."

"That's good to hear."

"Do you know where he is?"

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks."

She watched him walk away. Hopefully in the next year, he would be her son. She hoped he would continue to trust her for advice.

"You kissed her, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Dad. It just kind of happened. We were standing in the kitchen at her house and we looked up and there was mistletoe. She said its tradition and before I knew what was happening…I felt like our lips were magnets and I wasn't strong enough to resist the pull."

"Yeah, I get that. But son, that's why I think waiting to date is a good thing. I completely understand the need and desire to kiss someone but I also understand how it is so easy to go past just a simple kiss. Please be careful with her. Her heart and yours are involved now."

"I will."

"Promise? No hanky panky."

Jonah laughed. "Come on, Dad. Use a different expression."

"No sex until you are both ready to be parents. Because that is a possibility, even with birth control."

"Alright."

"I'm glad you told me. It couldn't have been easy."

"No. But Elizabeth told me that I needed to be honest about it."

"She's a smart one, that Bee."

"Yeah, she's pretty great."

They sat down at the table with a pad of paper and a pen, prepared to discuss budgets and finances.

"You have that much saved?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm a good saver too. I don't use credit cards except in an emergency and I live under my means. The car I just bought is the first payment I've had in five years."

"Wow."

"You saved a lot too."

"Not as much as you."

"But you had children. Children are expensive and there is always something you need money for. You saved an amazing amount of money, babe."

"I guess. Well, I don't think either of us should spend all of our savings on this house."

"I agree."

"If we add our savings together and divide it in half, it looks like this amount would be what we would need to borrow for the construction loan." She looked at what he had written.

"Yes. That would be enough."

He nodded and continued to stare at the numbers. "Maybe three bedrooms would be enough?"

"I really think four would be best." She put her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "Think for a moment about it. Jonah will still be living with us for two more years. Isaac for four, at least. So with them and us, we wouldn't have a guest room if we had three. And if we have a baby or two, they would need a bedroom as well."

"Do you want to have a baby, Bee?"

"I've always wondered what it would be like. Feeling it move and kick inside me. Giving birth. Nursing the baby. I feel like its something precious and a privilege and a gift that God gives women."

"That's very true."

"Would you want another child, Jack?"

"I would love that, Bee."

"How long would it take to build our house?"

"Lee said six to nine months."

"I don't want to wait that long to get married, Jack."

"We won't. I'd like to get married in April. Spring break starts on the 6th and I get ten days off."

"Okay. I'll ask for time off then too."

Elizabeth felt like they had definitely nailed down some big plans that evening, setting a date for the wedding and talking about their finances. The only thing she felt unsure about was leaving on New Years Day. Right now, it seemed too hard after such a wonderful few days.

The next day…

"Let's make French fries and chicken nuggets," Elizabeth suggested to Isaac as they read over the instructions of her new air fryer.

"We could but we need to go shopping."

"Alright. Let's go." She walked into the living room to find Jack. "Honey? What do you want me to make you guys for meals this week?"

"Maybe some soup or stews."

"Alright. Pot roast?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Isaac and I are going shopping. Anything else you want?"

He stood and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm good."

"Love you. If you think of anything else, text me."

"I will. Love you too."

As they drove, they chatted and listened to music. At the corner of Main and 1st, Elizabeth waited patiently for the red light to change to green.

When it changed, she stepped on the gas. As they moved through the intersection, a garbage truck barreled toward them and the last thing they heard was a scream. Then darkness.

Elizabeth could hear muffled voices and feel immense pain but for some reason, opening her eyes was impossible.

"We need to get her to surgery," she heard a man say.

"We haven't been able to contact next of kin, sir."

"She has internal bleeding. If we don't get her in there soon, she won't make it. What about the boy? Do we have any identity for him yet?"

"His school ID said Isaac Thornton."

"Start calling Thornton's in Hidden Lake until you find someone who knows him! I'm taking Miss Thatcher to surgery."

A few hours later….

Jack's phone rang. "Hi, Ma."

"Jack."

"Ma, what's wrong?"

"I….I got a call just now from U of M hospital. Its Elizabeth and Isaac."

"What? What happened?"

"They were hit by a garbage truck, Jack. In town."

"Tell me they are alive, Ma! Tell me!"

"They are. Isaac has a concussion and a broken right arm and a few broken ribs. He also has a broken right leg. The truck hit his side of her SUV."

"And Bee?"

"They won't give me information, Jack. We're not family."

"That's crap! She's going to be your daughter!"

"Jack, you know that's how this works. I called her parents and they are headed up there. Your dad and I just pulled into your driveway. Grab your things and Jonah and we will go now."

Jack and Jonah hurried to Charlotte and Tom's SUV. "Let's go," he commanded.

"Jack, listen to me. I know this is hard but we have to stay calm," Charlotte told him.

"Please don't. If I lose either of them, my heart will break. They and Jonah are my life. They can't die, Mom."

"Honey…"

"No. They can't. That's all there is to it."

Charlotte reached for his hand and prayed as Tom pulled out of the driveway.

Isaac winced as he tried to get more comfortable in bed. But with a cast on his leg, his arm, and with three broken ribs, that wasn't possible.

"How are you doing, young man?" a nurse asked him as she checked his IV.

"Is my dad here yet?"

"Not yet. I'm sure he will be soon."

"What about my mom? Is she okay?"

"Your mom?"

"Elizabeth Thatcher. She was driving."

"Miss Thatcher is your mom?"

"She will be soon enough. Is she okay?"

"I can't give you any information about her since you aren't actually family."

"Please! Is she alive?"

"Isaac…"

"No! I want my Dad. Please. Call him again."

"Isaac!" Jack yelled, running in the room.

"Dad! They won't tell me anything about Elizabeth. That's not fair. She's going to be my Mom!"

"They won't tell me either, son. But William and Grace are talking to the doctors right now. They are going to find out and then come tell us."

"Dad, I'm so scared."

"Me too."

The next few hours felt like an eternity but finally Grace came in Isaac's room. "Jack?"

He stood quickly and ushered her out of the room. "He just fell asleep. What did you find out?"

"She had some internal bleeding from the accident. There was damage to her spleen but they removed it and repaired some other arteries too. Apparently she's still in critical condition but she's as stable as she can be."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah. Only a few minutes at a time. She is in the ICU, fourth floor, room 465."

"Thanks, Grace. Would you get my mom or dad to come sit with Isaac? He's pretty scared right now. Maybe fill them in too?"

"Of course." She held out her hand and opened her fingers. "I thought you might want this."

He looked at her engagement ring in Grace's palm. Before thinking any further, he took off his thin gold chain and slipped the ring on it and then fastened it again. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her cheek, and then hurried off.

As he found his way to the elevator and the fourth floor, he prayed hard. Prayed that she would survive. Prayed that they would still get the chance to be a family. Prayed that one day, she would get to carry their child and feed and cherish it like she wanted.

He stopped outside her door, took a few deep breaths, and then walked in.

I know some of you don't enjoy cliffhangers so i tried not to torture you too much. Next chapter will ease your minds in the not too distant future.


	20. Chapter 20

The light was dim as he walked in her room but he could see her. His Bee. She was scraped up and bruised but she was still so beautiful.

The beeping of the machine next to her gave him assurance. She was still alive.

"Thank you," he prayed. "Help us get through this. I don't know if I'm strong enough."

He pulled a chair next to her bed and held her hand. "Hi, baby. I love you so much. You need to fight, Bee. I want to marry you and have babies and be a family. Please, Bee."

A trio of nurses came in the room. "Hello. I'm Faith."

"Hi. Jack."

"Are you her fiancé?"

"Yeah. We got engaged on Christmas Eve. I couldn't wait any longer."

"Congratulations, Jack."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I spoke with her parents and they asked that I tell you anything you want to know. So, in all honesty, with surgery, the first twenty four to forty eight hours are critical to a patient's overall recovery. That being said, she is relatively stable right now."

"Why is she in the ICU then?"

"When your spleen is removed, you are at a higher risk of infection. In addition, she has been unconscious since she was brought in. We need to keep a very close eye on her."

"Why was her spleen removed?"

"It ruptured from the car accident. She was bleeding internally so it needed to be removed to save her life."

"I don't know where the spleen is, but will this affect her ability to have children in the future? Was there damage that would affect that?"

"The spleen is behind your stomach essentially. As far as the chart goes, there is nothing to indicate that infertility would be a result."

"Thank you." He kissed Bee's hand and prayed again.

"I'm sorry but its time for you to go. She can only have visitors for about ten minutes per hour. Rest is essential."

He looked up at Faith and back at Bee. He stood and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart. Stay strong. I'll be back."

He made a stop in the bathroom to wash up and gather himself before heading back to Isaac. When he walked in, he found William washing his hands. "Hi."

"Hey, Jack."

Jack saw the red in his eyes and slight swelling. "You okay, William?"

"To tell you the truth, I've never been so scared of losing someone."

"I have. I don't know if I have the strength to get through this if she doesn't make it."

"Me either." William blew his nose and then looked at Jack. "How's Isaac?"

"Okay, considering. He's really not himself though. Between his own pain and worrying about Elizabeth, he's pretty out of sorts."

"Maybe I'll go see him."

"He would love that."

"He's a great kid, Jack. Jonah too. You did an amazing job raising them. And just so you know, Grace and I think of you as family so whatever happens, we are here for you and the boys. You're not alone."

Jack nodded and hugged his future father-in-law. "Thank you. The same goes for you. If you need anything, we are here for you and Grace."

"Thanks." William gave him a brief smile and left the bathroom.

Jack headed back to Isaac's room. He could hear raised voices. Well, mostly Isaac.

"Hey, Isaac. What's going on?" He looked at him and the nurses for an explanation.

"They won't let me see Elizabeth. I need to see her!"

"She's in an area of the hospital where she can't have visitors for very long."

"And you're not sixteen, so I can't let you go," the nurse told him.

"That's not fair! What if she dies and I can't tell her goodbye or that I love her? What then?"

Jack nodded for the nurse to leave the room. She left, concern in her eyes.

Jack pulled the chair over and grabbed Isaac's hand. "Isaac, I need you to listen to me."

"No, Dad. I can't lose another mom. It's not fair."

"Listen." He waited until Isaac looked at him. "You can't get upset and start yelling at everyone. They are going to take care of you and deserve respect. I know you and this isn't the Isaac I know."

"I need her to be okay. Please, Dad. I need her."

"Me too but we need to be respectful and patient. When she wakes up and feels a little better, they will move her to a different part of the hospital so you can visit."

Isaac nodded and turned his head to stare out the window. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"I know. Make sure you apologize to your nurse when she comes back too."

"Anyone up for some chess?" William asked from the doorway.

Jonah slipped away while his grandparents were sleeping. As he left the waiting room, he almost ran into his dad.

"Hey, where you off to?"

"I'm hungry and I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Want some company?"

"No thanks. I need some time."

"Alright. Text me if you change your mind."

"Thanks."

Jack watched Jonah walk off and then he sat by his parents. Both were softly snoring, his mom's head on his dad's shoulder, their hands linked. He wanted that. He wanted it with Bee.

Charlotte opened her eyes and smiled. She lifted her head up and switched to Jack's shoulder. "How are you, Jack?"

"Scared. Lost. I don't know. A million other things."

"How's Isaac?"

"Okay. He's struggling but William is teaching him chess. Its helping a little I think."

"She's a fighter, Jack. She will get through this. You need to have faith."

His faith felt a bit on edge at this point. He wasn't sure of much except how badly he needed Bee to make it.

Jonah quietly opened the door to the room he heard Grace say was Elizabeth's.

A pretty blonde nurse was checking her IV. "Are you sixteen, young man?"

"Almost. I'll be sixteen in about two weeks. How's she doing?"

"About the same."

He stood about a foot away from the bed, his eyes taking in the various wires and tubes snaking in and out of her body. The monitors and machines beeping and swooshing.

Her face had scratches and burns. Her arms were scraped up. Then he saw a cut on her neck, a bruise forming nearby.

"What's that from?" he asked, almost whispering.

"Seatbelt. And the burns on her face are from the airbag."

"Can I stay for a few minutes?"

"Are you Jack's son?"

"Yeah. She was gonna be my mom." His tears overflowed. "Isaac, my brother, he is better at the mushy stuff and he tells her he loves her all the time but I haven't."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. But as soon as she wakes up, I'm gonna tell her." He wiped his cheeks. "She will wake up, won't she?"

"Its too soon to predict but she seems to be stable."

"Can I talk to her for a while?"

"You can have ten minutes but she needs to rest."

"Thank you." When the door closed he slowly reached for her hand. "Hi. Its me, Jonah. Please be okay."

He looked closely for any movement to confirm she could hear him but didn't see anything.

"I'm really glad that Dad met you. It had been such a long time since my mom died and he seemed happy enough. But that was nothing compared to how he is now. You make him smile and laugh. Me and Isaac too. You've brought something back into our life that had been missing for awhile. I guess, I just want you to know that I appreciate that."

He felt a twitch in her hand, ever so slight. He almost didn't notice it, until she did it again. "Yeah, I'm here. Open your eyes."

She groaned as her fingers moved in his hand. "Jonah?" she whispered.

He stood and leaned over her, smiling. "Mom?"

Her eyes popped open and a tear fell from the corner of her eye. "Jonah."

"I love you," he told her, kissing her forehead. "Please be okay."

She moaned louder. "Hurts."

He pushed the red button on the side of the bed. "Everything alright in there?" a voice asked over the intercom.

"My mom, Elizabeth. She's in a lot of pain. Can someone help?"

"We will be right there."

Everything happened pretty fast after that. Two doctors and a handful of nurses came rushing in. They checked heartrate, blood pressure, pain levels. They shined a bright light into her eyes and asked her questions until she closed her eyes in frustration. It was too much all at once.

Jonah watched from a few feet away. "Can you give her a moment? She's getting overwhelmed." He walked over and grabbed her hand. "Its okay. I'm here."

A while later, after Elizabeth had been given pain meds and had fallen asleep again, Jonah made his way back to the waiting room.

Jack looked up. "There you are. Where did you go? I checked the cafeteria and the bathroom."

"I had to see her, Dad. I had to tell her I love her. I was telling her how she makes us so happy and I'm really grateful for her and she woke up. So I told her."

"She's awake?"

"Well, they gave her pain medication so now she's asleep again but she was awake, yes. The doctors said she would be in and out of consciousness for the next eight to ten hours. She needs to sleep a lot to get better."

Jack nodded, relief flooding him. "I'm going to go tell Isaac."

The next morning, Jack went up to the ICU to see her again. He had stayed at the hospital in Isaac's room overnight while everyone else went home to rest and eat.

He walked in slowly and quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Good morning, Jack," the nurse said with a smile.

"Morning, Faith."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and turned toward him. "Hey, handsome," she whispered.

"Hi, Bee." He walked over and took hold of her hand. "Is it….is it okay if I kiss her?" he asked Faith.

"Of course as long as you don't feel a cold coming on or anything. I'll give you a moment."

He waited until the door closed and then he leaned down and slowly covered her mouth with his. "I love you so much, Bee."

She nodded, her hand resting on the back of his neck, keeping him close, their foreheads together. "I love you too."

"You scared me. Please don't do that again."

"I'll try not to." She gently pulled him closer and kissed him again.

"And…I don't want to wait until May to get married. I want to do it as soon as you're all healed. The doc says six to eight weeks because they had to do an open incision. So that puts us about February or so."

"You're babbling."

"I know. Sorry."

"I'll marry you whenever you want," she told him. "How's Isaac?"

"Getting stir crazy. The doctors are releasing him this afternoon but he has to be in a wheelchair."

"How hurt is he?"

"Broken arm and leg. Three broken ribs. Other than that, he's okay."

"I want to see him."

"Well, he's not sixteen yet so he isn't allowed in ICU. But I came up with a solution."

Faith walked back in as Jack set up FaceTime on his phone. "Five more minutes and then she needs to rest."

"Alright."

Jack hit the app and waited. "Dad?"

"Hey, bud. Someone wants to say hi to you." He turned the phone.

"Mom! Hi!"

"Hi, sweetie."

"Its okay that I call you mom, isn't it? Jonah said he got to so I think it's only fair."

"I'd love nothing more. How are you doing? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Nah. They have me on this medicine that makes me a little loopy but it helps."

"That's good."

"I love you, Mom. Please get better soon."

"I love you too. I miss you."

"I'll come see you as soon as they let me."

"Sounds good, hon. I'm going to sleep more. Talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Jack took off his necklace and slid her engagement ring off. Then he gently slipped her ring back on the appropriate finger.

"Now that needs to stay there for at least the next forty years, Bee. Promise?"

"Promise."


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth was moved out of the ICU two days after she had arrived. She had successfully met all the goals the doctors needed her to meet.

Now she was on the 2nd floor. Thankfully, being in a regular room meant less visits by nurses and more rest.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Good morning, Bee."

"Morning, honey. What do you have there?"

He put a small paper bag on her table and gave her a kiss. "Go ahead and open it."

She smiled and did as he asked. "Jack, I'm not sure mint chocolate chip ice cream is on my list of acceptable foods right now, especially in the morning."

"Does that mean you don't want it?" he teased.

"Nope." She took out the small container and plastic spoon and took a bite. "Mm. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Next out of a larger bag, he took a vase of roses and put those on the windowsill.

"Oh, Jack. Those are so beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Next he took out his new sketch book that she had given him for Christmas and a few pencils.

"Please don't sketch me, Jack."

"Why not? You're perfect."

"Jack. I have bruises and cuts and burns. I'm pale, my hair needs washing and I'm in a hospital gown."

"Don't worry. I'm not drawing you. I just want you to describe what you want our lake house to look like."

"And you'll sketch that?"

"Yep."

"Will you come sit by me?" She gently moved her sore body over and patted the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bee."

"You won't. There's plenty of room." He sat down slowly, trying not to crowd her but she wanted a bit of closeness right now. "I don't bite, Jack."

He moved closer so their shoulders and legs were touching. "Better?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Not better?"

"Will you hold me, Jack?"

He put his sketch book and pencils aside and wrapped his arm around her, moving her close as possible without jostling her IV. He couldn't deny that he too had been missing the contact and affection they were used to showing.

"I wish I could go home," she said quietly.

"To Indianapolis?"

"No. I don't want to go back there. Home with you."

"Soon, sweetheart. As soon as you're better, you can come home."

"I want to speak with my Dad. I want him to send someone else. I don't want to be so far away anymore."

"Are you sure? I mean, I know its hard to be separated but this is something you've always wanted."

"I want to be your wife and Jonah and Isaac's mother. That's what I want more."

He gently lifted her chin and kissed her soft lips. "If you're sure. I just hope you don't regret not giving it a fair shot one day."

"You don't think I gave it a fair shot?" She pulled away a bit.

"Its been a month. I just feel like we could make it work no matter what happens."

"Are you serious? You make it sound like you don't want me to stay."

"Of course I do. I just don't want you to resent what we have one day because you gave up."

"I'm not giving up!"

"Good morning, folks," a dark haired nurse said coming in the room. "Anything wrong?"

She had apparently heard them having words and now Elizabeth was embarrassed.

"No, we are fine. I'm just tired." Jack got up so the nurse could take care of Elizabeth. Elizabeth picked up her phone and texted her dad to come see her.

Jack wasn't sure how things got so heated but they had. Once the nurse left, he headed down to the cafeteria after kissing her goodbye.

Once there with a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich, he called Lee and told him the whole story from proposing to the accident to the small fight.

"Bro, you both have gone through a lot in a short amount of time. There have been highs and this happens to be a low spot. There is bound to be tension, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I don't get why she got so bent out of shape."

"Really? Try to see it from her point of view. You asked her twice if she was sure, insinuating that she was not only not giving it a good enough try but that she was copping out."

"That's not what I meant though, Lee."

"But it's how it sounded."

Jack groaned and took a sip of coffee. "I guess I should apologize."

"Good plan. Any thoughts on details for the house?"

"Well, I'm working on sketching the plans. So maybe by New Years?"

"Sounds good. Now, go make things better."

Back in her room….

"The doctors said six to eight weeks recovery, right?" William asked.

"Yeah. No lifting anything heavier than a gallon of milk. No working. I'm going to be so bored."

"Well, I was thinking, Bethie. Eight weeks from now will make it end of February. And if you and Jack are planning to get married then, it will be awfully hard to be separated as newlyweds. Plus, my grandsons need their mother." She loved the way that sounded.

"Yeah. That's why I asked you to come. I think you should get someone else to go in my place."

"Good because I already told Jesse. He's excited about it."

"I told Jack and he says I'm just giving up. Not giving it a fair shot."

"Oo. I bet that didn't go over well, did it?"

"No. It didn't. I guess he never actually said I was giving up. It's just how I took it."

William laughed. "You know, I'm convinced there is a part of a woman's brain that takes in what a man says and reinterprets it so the man gets in trouble."

Elizabeth chuckled, trying not to hurt her incision. "Yeah." Jack heard them talking in the hallway so he stayed out of sight. "This whole thing has been so scary and so hard."

"Life can be that way, sweetheart. You just need to remember to think more about the blessings that often come after the trials."

"Jack and the boys are definitely my blessings."

He kissed the top of her head. "And you're mine, Bethie. I was so close to losing you and I've never been so scared. But I'm choosing to be grateful that you're still here."

"I love you, Dad."

"And I, you."

Jack walked in the room then. "Hey."

"Hi," Elizabeth said, quietly.

"Remember what I said, hon," William told her. He shook Jack's hand and left them alone.

"I told my Dad that I want him to send someone in my place."

"Yeah? What did he think?"

"He had already asked Jesse, another accountant. He says his grandsons need their mother."

"They do. I need you too, Bee." He sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand. "The way I worded things before…it wasn't fair of me. I'm really sorry."

"Honey, I was too sensitive. I guess being here has taken me out of my comfort zone of schedules and spreadsheets. I feel out of control so I guess making the decision to stay here helped with that."

"I do want you here, I just want you to be happy."

"Being with you and the boys makes me happy. You know that, right?"

"I know."

She reached for him and he moved closer. "I want to be your wife, Jack. Sooner rather than later. I'm thinking March 31st."

"Yeah?" She nodded and softly pressed her lips to his.

"Yeah."

He smiled and moved so he was sitting on the chair next to the bed. "Then I guess we need to get going on these house plans."

That night, Jack's house

"Can I go see her tomorrow, Dad?" Isaac wondered.

"I think we can arrange that. But you need to shower, Isaac. You're getting a bit…."

"Ripe," Jonah interjected.

"How can I shower? I can't get my casts wet."

"It can be done. I will help."

"Dad, you're not seeing me naked."

"Either me or Jonah. I've seen you, bud. I used to change your diapers all the time."

"So not the same thing."

"Me or Jonah. Take your pick."

"You, I guess," he grumbled.

So they wrapped his arm and leg cast in saran wrap and were able to accomplish what was needed.

Because Isaac's bed was a loft bed, he and Jonah switched rooms for the foreseeable future. He was able to dress himself and get himself into bed without too much trouble though.

"You all set, Isaac?"

"Yeah, Dad. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too." Just before Jack walked out, Isaac stopped him. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Mom coming home soon?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I think the docs mentioned a few days."

"Okay."

Jack smiled and shut the door most of the way. He loved that they called her mom. And soon, she would be.

The next morning,

Jack pushed Isaac up the hall to Elizabeth's room with Jonah right behind carrying a vase of flowers he and Isaac had bought.

They knocked on the door and waited. No response came. Jack stuck his head in. "Bee?" He heard a moan so he rushed in. "Bee, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good." He noticed she looked flushed and was shivering. He immediately pushed the red call button.

"Yes?"

"My fiancé has a fever. She needs medicine or something."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Isaac. I think she has an infection or something."

"Mom, please be okay."

"Honey, don't worry. I'll be fine."

A nurse rushed in with a doctor following close behind. The doctor noticed some drainage from her incision on her torso. He raised her shirt and pulled away her bandage. "We need to get her started on more antibiotics right away," he told the nurse who rushed away.

"What's happening, doctor?" Jack asked.

"Who are you?"

"Her fiancé."

"Tell him anything he wants to know," Elizabeth murmured.

"Okay. Elizabeth had her spleen removed which means she is now more susceptible to infection and illness. Her incision appears to be the source of her infection so we are starting her on antibiotics to clear it up."

"Will she always be susceptible?"

"Yes, although the first couple years more than later." He noticed the boys and looked at Jack. "I'd prefer if she had very few visitors until she starts feeling better."

"But she's our mom! That's not fair."

"Isaac," Elizabeth scolded gently. "We need to listen to the doctor. Come give me a kiss and then you need to go."

He hesitated and then Jack helped him out of his wheelchair and over to Elizabeth. "Mom, it's been so long since I've seen you. Please let me stay."

She touched his cheek. "I love you but we need to cooperate." He bent down and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too."

Jonah put her flowers next to her on the table and hugged her too. "Love you."

"Love you too, Jonah."

Jack took his turn to hug her and then he and the boys left, promising to call later.

"Is she going to be alright?" Isaac asked as they rode the elevator down to the lobby.

"Yeah. She's getting medicine and then she will start fighting the infection." Jack hoped it was as simple as that. When he got home, he was going to research all about having your spleen removed and precautions they needed to take. It was important that Elizabeth be as healthy as possible and that would start in their home.


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth stayed in the hospital an extra few days so when she finally was released, it was January 3rd.

Elizabeth had made arrangements to stay with Rosie during her recuperation so when Jack started heading away from her house, she was confused.

"Honey, where are we going?"

"Home."

"I was going to stay with Rosie. She has an extra room."

"The boys and I would prefer it if you would stay with us."

"Jack, I really don't want to stay on the couch for eight weeks."

"Seven and you will be staying in my room."

"Um, we talked about this. Not until we get married. I really appreciate it though."

"Bee, you'll be in the master and I am going to bunk on the trundle in Jonah's room. I've cleared out half the drawers and half the closet. This way, when we get married, your stuff will already be there."

"You seem to have everything figured out."

"Yes, including that when we get married, March 31st, we are going to fly to Key West for ten days and then back to Indianapolis to pack up your things before coming back here."

"Key West?"

"Yeah I seem to remember a certain beautiful student of mine drawing a hairy light pole she insists was a palm tree."

Elizabeth smiled and squeezed his hand.

"And I also remember that she said it was her dream to go there on vacation."

"It is and to go there with a certain crazy-handsome art professor would make it a hundred times better."

"Crazy, huh?"

"No, crazy-handsome. As in, makes-my-heart-beat-faster, gives-me-goosebumps, makes-me-blush, handsome."

He raised her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I had no idea I had that kind of power."

"Oh yeah."

He pulled into his driveway and turned off the truck. "Elizabeth."

"Jack? Why so serious? And Elizabeth? What happened to Bee?"

He turned toward her, tears in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, I just want you to know that you are my heart, my whole heart. I am so grateful that you are here and that I didn't lose you. I prayed so hard for strength and patience and with those things, I found peace." He wiped his eyes and leaned over to kiss her like he'd wanted to for the last eight days. "I can't wait to start our lives together."

"I have a feeling it's going to be a good one."

Present Day, Hidden Lake

Jack and Elizabeth joined hands as their kids and their families joined them at the dinner table. Four kids and four grandkids. Two daughters-in-law and a son-in-law.

Life couldn't be better. Yes, Jonah and Raylinn would be heading to Miami within the next few weeks but they were still all very close. They would visit each other and talk a lot.

"Mom, Dad, I have some news," their youngest Cecelia told them.

"Told you," Isaac said.

"Hush, dear," Isaac's wife, Mandie, told him.

"I finally heard back from the agency and I've been matched with a birth mom from up north. She is due in six weeks."

"Oh! Sweetie, that's great!" Elizabeth stood and hugged her. She and Jack had always been supportive of her children no matter what but when Cece told them that she wanted to adopt as a single parent, they were nervous at first. They didn't understand why but once she explained that she wanted to help out a mom who couldn't handle being a parent right then for one reason or another, they got it. It was typical, kind, helpful Cece.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jack asked.

"A boy. I'm naming him Leo."

"Awwww," all the women said as they listened to her excitedly talk about the baby that was coming.

"Imagine that, a grandson. I'm not sure I'll remember what to do with a boy," Jack teased.

"I'm sure you'll remember, honey," Elizabeth told him, kissing his cheek before sitting back down. "Well, with everyone's news today, I think it calls for fireplace s'mores," Elizabeth announced.

"Like old times. I remember the first time we made those," Jonah said. "It was your first night with us after you got out of the hospital…."

Jack, the boys, and Elizabeth sat on the couch in the living room. Jack had turned the lights off, except for the Christmas tree, and built a fire in the fireplace.

"We should make s'mores," Elizabeth announced.

"Good idea, Mom."

Jonah and Jack got up to grab everything they would need.

Elizabeth moved herself slowly next to Isaac. "Hi, sweetie."

He laid his head on her shoulder and sighed. "Hi, Mom."

"This was a pretty scary thing we went through, huh?"

"Yeah. I thought I was going to lose another mom."

She kissed his soft hair that was badly in need of a haircut. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I should have hesitated at that intersection."

"Its not your fault. It was the guy in the garbage truck."

"I guess."

"It was."

"Okay."

Jack and Jonah returned with everything and sat down on the floor so they could toast the marshmallows.

"So are you boys good with Elizabeth and I getting married at the end of March?"

"Yeah!" both boys told him.

"I should be out of my casts by then," Isaac told them.

"That's good, but either way, I want you and Jonah along with Uncle Lee up there with me."

"Cool."

After they ate way too many s'mores, Jack helped Isaac back to his wheelchair.

"Bedtime boys. School tomorrow."

"Can't I just stay here, Dad? People are gonna be looking at me funny and fussing over me."

"Sorry, bud. I told the principal so that they will make a space for you in the classrooms."

"Great," he mumbled.

"You can get a bunch of friends to sign your cast," Elizabeth offered.

"Nah. I don't have that many friends."

"What? I don't believe that for a second, Isaac."

"Its true. I'm kinda shy."

"You?" Elizabeth would never label Isaac as shy.

"Yeah. Once people think I know all the answers they stay away. I'm a big nerd."

"Me too, so you're in good company."

"Can't I stay home with you then? We will be nerds together."

"Nice try. Night Isaac. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

Jonah went with Jack so he could pull the wheelchair upstairs while Jack helped Isaac up the stairs.

Once that was done, Jonah came in the living room and cleaned up the s'mores remnants.

"You okay, Jonah?" she wondered.

"Sure."

She slowly and carefully got up from the couch, wishing her stitches didn't pull.

"You okay, Mom?"

"Yeah. I'll just be glad when I'm healed. Now, are you gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really. I guess I'm just thinking about all that's happened. We almost lost you."

She took the bag of marshmallows from his hands and put them on the coffee table. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "But you didn't."

"Almost."

"But I'm here. You know, my dad told me that we need to focus more on the blessings we have than what bad things are happening." She leaned away and touched his cheek. "You are one of my blessings, Jonah. I'm so happy that you are going to be my son."

"Thanks."

"Now go to bed."

"You really do sound like my mom."

"Don't forget it either," she said, swatting his arm.

She knew she would hear about it from Jack but she headed into the kitchen and started washing dishes.

She felt him step up behind her and put his hands on her hips. "Bee, please let me do these. You should be resting."

"Honestly, sweetheart, doing the dishes is relaxing and it's good to stand up. I'm not lifting anything heavy." She kissed his cheek. "Wanna dry for me?"

"Sure."

As they washed and dried a thought popped into her head and flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. "I think we should have a baby."

"Well, I think we agreed we would, right?"

"Yeah, but I mean right away."

"So like right away, right away?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. If the doctors say it's safe, I'm good with another kid."

"Or two?"

"Or two."

"Cool."

When they finished the dishes, she dried her hands and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Alright?"

"Of course." Jack turned off the Christmas lights and they walked upstairs together.

"See you in the morning, Bee."

She nodded and gave him a brief kiss. "Night."

Around 3am, Jack heard a yell or something. He sat up to see if he heard it again. Then he heard moaning.

He got up and headed across the hall to listen at the door to the master. "Please help us!!" she yelled.

Jack walked in. "Bee? Honey, it's just a bad dream." She was tossing and turning and breathing so fast he thought she might hyperventilate or hurt herself. "Bee, baby, wake up. It's just a dream." Then her eyes opened and she screamed. "Shhhh. Bee, its ok." He climbed into bed right next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack," she said, her breathing fast.

"It was just a dream."

"No. It wasn't. It happened, Jack, and it was like I was reliving it again."

Jonah knocked on the door and peeked. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"She had a bad dream, Jonah. She will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He watched them for a moment and then headed back into the hall.

"Do you want to talk about your dream, Bee? It might help."

"No. I'm okay. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Its okay. I don't mind." He kissed her cheek and got up to leave.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Will you stay, until I go to sleep again?"

He nodded and climbed back into bed. "Do you want me to hold you?"

"Yes." He slid back up behind her and gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No."

The intent was there to get up and head back to his own bed but by the time she fell asleep, he had too.

He heard a knock on the door and it confused his brain. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Isaac rolled in and smiled. "Sorry but it's almost time for school."

"What do you mean?"

"School. You know the place you're making me go even though I'd rather stay home with Mom and be nerdy."

Elizabeth snorted and opened her eyes. "Morning, Isaac. He will be right out."

"So, does this mean you're going to be sleeping in here every night?" he asked Jack.

"No, that was an accident."

"Uh huh. How do you accidentally fall into bed with someone?"

"You ask too many questions, Isaac. Did you eat?"

"Yes."

"Did you feed the dogs and let them out?"

"Now who's asking too many questions?"

"Isaac. Give me a moment. Then I will help you down the stairs again."

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie."

Jack walked over to his closet and got dressed and then bent over Elizabeth. "I'll be back soon. Love you."

"Drive safe. Love you too."

Elizabeth stayed in bed awhile longer and then got up to shower. She had to be super careful with her incision but she got it done and it made her feel almost human again.

As she slowly made her way down the stairs, she heard the doorbell. Duke and her still nameless ball of fur barked and ran to the door ahead of her.

"Julie! Oh my goodness. Its so good to see you." She gave her a big hug.

"You too, Beth." The sisters walked in to the house and headed to the kitchen. "This is a cute house."

"Yeah. Its nice."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. My bruises are fading. My surgery incision is healing pretty good. I still get tired easy." They headed into the kitchen. "Want some coffee?

"Sure."

Elizabeth poured a cup for both of them and grabbed some sugar and cream. "So, I mean this in the nicest way possible, Julie, but why are you here?"

"Well, I want to apologize for not coming up to the hospital to see you. I haven't been feeling well and last week I was down for the count."

"You've been sick?"

"Yes, but only because I'm pregnant."

"You are?! That's great, Julie. I bet Mike's excited."

"We both are. It's been a rough ride but I think this one is finally going to happen."

Elizabeth nodded and gave her a hug. Julie and Mike had suffered two miscarriages in the past two years. She could not even imagine the sadness and loss they must feel.

"How far along are you?"

"Sixteen weeks. The doctor says the heartbeat is strong. I mean, we know there are no guarantees but I feel good about this one."

After a few moments of sipping coffee, Elizabeth brought up the wedding. "We set a date for March 31st. I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course I will, Beth."

"Great. If you have some time, I'd like your opinion on a few things."


	23. Chapter 23

The next week and a half flew by. Elizabeth and Isaac continued to heal and now it was time for Jonah's birthday dinner.

Fiona's parents, David and Carol Coulter, came along with Charlotte and Tom, Jack's brother Tom, and Elizabeth's parents. Then of course Raylinn was invited too.

It was a full house but it was informal.

Jonah preferred no balloons or streamers and he wanted chocolate mousse instead of a cake. For his dinner, he requested a Taco Bar so Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Grace worked on that while everyone else visited in the living room.

As the women were chopping and dicing and cooking, they were chatting about the wedding that was coming up. No one noticed that Carol had come in the room.

"I'm sorry. I was wondering if I could get something to drink."

"Of course." Elizabeth put her knife down and offered her a bottle of water. "Unless you would like coffee instead?"

"No, thank you. Water is fine."

"Okay. I don't think we've met yet. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Jack's fiancé."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Its lovely to meet you. I'm Carol Coulter. The boys told me about the accident. I'm glad everyone was alright."

"Yes. It was pretty scary but we are doing fine."

"Would you like some help? I can cook a bit."

"Sure. I'd love some. Would you like to cook the ground beef for me?"

"Alright."

"Carol, this is my mom, Grace Thatcher. Mom, this is the boy's grandmother, Carol."

The women exchanged pleasantries and everyone started cooking again.

"Hey, Mom, is dinner almost ready?" Jonah asked walking in and stealing a few pieces of tomatoes.

"Yeah. But if you keep coming in here and eating it, I'll just have to make more and then it will take longer."

Jonah gave all three of his grandmothers kisses on the cheek and then left the room.

"He calls you Mom?" Carol said, a strange look on her face.

"Yes. He and Isaac both do. I'm sorry if that's difficult to hear, Carol."

"It just surprised me, that's all. I think it's good that they have you now. Fiona would want them to have a mother again."

"Thank you for your kindness."

Jack walked in next. "Hey, Bee, dinner ready?"

She shook her head and gently slapped his hand away from the bowl of tomatoes. "Get. I just told Jonah that it would be ready soon. Now go let everyone, including Isaac, know that we will be done in ten minutes."

"Yes, dear." He winked at the other ladies and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Troublemaker," she told him, making him smirk.

Dinner was fun. As they ate, the grandparents that had known Jonah since birth told stories about when he was a toddler on up. It was interesting to hear for Elizabeth since she hadn't heard many of the stories yet.

"He used to love to do dishes," David told. "He was probably eighteen months and he would take the silverware out of the dishwasher and put it in the correct drawer. He could barely reach, but he wanted to help."

"Wait, we had a dishwasher?"

"Yeah, in our other house," Jack told him.

"When we had to move, it didn't seem like a necessity."

"I remember he was such a monkey," Charlotte said next. "I'd walk in a room and he would be standing on top of the table or the counter like it was the most natural place to stand. It was actually pretty funny but it scared me to death."

Raylinn squeezed his hand and chuckled. "That's so cute," she whispered. He smiled and blushed a little.

"Why don't we stop talking about me for now," he suggested. "I'm ready for some chocolate mousse."

"And then gifts," Jack said.

The dessert was delicious and the gifts were so fun. Elizabeth got him a game called Go which was Chinese Chess. She said they would learn together and he looked forward to that. She also got him a 5000 piece jigsaw puzzle of Paris landmarks. He couldn't wait to start working on it.

Jack got him a nice watch and Isaac bought him an X-box.

The grandparents all gave him money which he promised he would save for the future. Then, after the grandparents went home, just before Raylinn was supposed to leave, she asked if they could talk on the couch.

"Not too long, Jonah," Jack mentioned, not quite sure how he felt about the official relationship that had now started.

Jonah and Raylinn sat on the couch and she handed him a small box.

"You got me something?"

"Of course I did."

"You didn't have to."

She smiled that beautiful smile that he loved. "Open it."

He took the lid off and looked back at her. "Bracelets?"

"One for me and one for you," she told him. "They have our initials on them."

That's pretty cool."

"I guess they are called "crossing paths bracelets". Now that we have crossed paths, no matter where we go or what we do, when we look down at our bracelets, it will remind us that we have someone waiting at home for us."

He took one out and gently slipped it on her wrist. She did the same for him. "Thanks, Ray. I love them."

"You're welcome."

He leaned toward her and gently kissed her lips. "I'm glad you came tonight."

"Me too."

He walked her to the door and gave her a hug and then she left. It had been a good day and any day with Raylinn Stanton was an even better one.

On Monday, Jack returned to work too which meant Elizabeth was alone with the dogs for the whole afternoon.

So she stayed in her pajamas, made coffee, and laid on the couch watching Gilmore Girls which was a huge favorite. She hoped one day she would have a daughter that would watch it with her and love it as much as she did.

The pup came over and hopped up next to her. It was funny. She wasn't very old but she was definitely gaining in size and weight and resembled a dog twice as old as she actually was. "What should I name you, baby girl?"

The dog laid down next to her and licked her chin.

"Maybe Rory?"

"Or Paris?" The pooch looked up and cocked her head at that one. "It does kinda fit, even though you aren't a meanie like the Paris on the show."

She hit play, stroking the fluffy black fur as she watched. "Yeah. Your name is Paris."

Paris woofed, making Elizabeth laugh. Well, she got one thing accomplished out of the hundred other things she actually needed to be doing, like planning their wedding.

Before long, she fell asleep.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hm."

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes to find Charlotte leaning over her. "Charlotte?"

"Hi, dear. You were dreaming, I think."

"Yeah. That seems to be all I do lately. They say to rest but how restful can it be when I just keep reliving everything over and over?"

"The accident?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth tried to sit up but Charlotte stopped her.

"Don't get up on my account. I'm just here to make you all supper."

"That's so nice of you. I was going to suggest take out tonight."

"Now you don't have to."

Paris ran over to the sliding door along with Duke. Charlotte let them out, watching as they did their business and then let them back in. Next, she filled up both water bowls and let the dogs have their fill.

"Thanks, Charlotte."

"You're welcome."

Elizabeth got up and wandered into the kitchen to take her antibiotics. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think Carol and David are okay with the boys calling me mom?"

"Well, I'm not sure. The one thing to remember about the Coulters is that for them, it's been just as long since Fi died as it has been for everyone else. It will take a bit of time for them to get used to things but they will eventually see what we all see."

"What's that?"

"That you are what Jack and the boys need. It's as simple as that."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

"Of course, now how does pasta sound?"

"Add some alfredo to it and it sounds like heaven."

"Chicken alfredo it is."

"Yum. Of course after a eight or nine days of hospital food, I'd eat anything. Oooo like a big, fat, juicy burger or a BLT. Mmm."

"Yep, you fit right in with the Thornton's."

That night at dinner….

"Dad, I'd like to go to the movies on Saturday night. Would you be able to drive me and Ray?"

"Who else is going?"

"Ray's sister, Becky and her husband, Ryan."

"I guess that would be fine. But your curfew is still ten."

"Thanks, Dad. The movie is at seven so I'll be home in time."

"Maybe we can go to a movie. You, me, and Isaac," Jack suggested to Elizabeth.

"No, please, Dad. It's our first official date. I really don't want you there too."

"Why not?"

"Would you have wanted Gramps hanging around when you and Mom had your first date?"

"Good point."

"We can think of something else to do," Elizabeth told Jack. "We can order takeout and watch a movie here."

"That's boring," Isaac said.

"What do you want to do, Isaac?"

"I don't know. I can't really do much in this thing," he said hitting the tire on his wheelchair with his good hand.

"Alright, you can go to the movies," Jonah said. "But not the same one we are going to. We are seeing Spiderman. See anything else."

"What about the Avengers, Dad?"

"I'm good with it. Bee?"

"Sure."

"Cool! Thanks Jonah."

"You're welcome, Isaac."

So a few days later everyone was getting ready to get out of the house and go to the movies.

Elizabeth walked past the boy's bathroom and found Jonah muttering.

"What's wrong?" she asked from the doorway.

"I can't get my hair right."

"Want me to try?"

"Sure."

He turned and she reached up to finger comb his hair. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Everything will be fine. Its Ray."

"What if she decides she doesn't like me?"

"You've been to the movies before with her, right?"

"Yeah but not as her boyfriend. Now, it's kinda scary."

"Just pretend it's the same as it always was, with a few perks." She smiled. "It looks good, and you smell good too. I bet she will like that."

"She says she does."

"I'm proud of you, you know?"

"Why?"

"You're kind like your dad and just the fact that you're nervous about this date tells me we can trust you without us there."

"You can."

"I know." She kissed his cheek. "Now I'm going to go get ready. Can you make sure Isaac doesn't need help?"

"Sure, Mom."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth knocked on the door of the master. "Come in."

"Hey, I just need to get ready." Jack wandered out of the bathroom. "Wow, don't you look handsome?"

He was wearing a gray button down with dark pants and it made her heart skip a beat or two.

"Thank you. I'm going to go check on the boys."

As he walked past, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "You smell really good."

"Aftershave."

"Mm." She blushed and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be out soon."

Elizabeth still couldn't be entirely comfortable in a pair of jeans because of her incision so she pulled on some super stretchy black leggings, a black tank, and a loose gray sweater.

"Mom?"

"Come in, Jonah."

"Hey, are you ready? We need to pick up Ray soon."

"Yep."

They drove to the movie theater and Ray and Jonah hopped out first, hurrying inside to meet up with Becky and Ryan.

Jack took his time getting out the wheelchair and helping Isaac into it so that Jonah wouldn't feel rushed or embarrassed. As hard as it was for Jack to watch his son growing up, he understood how he must be feeling knowing his dad was close by.

"You're a good dad, Jack," Elizabeth told him.

"Why's that?"

"Lots of reasons." She put her hand in the crook of his elbow as he pushed Isaac's wheelchair through the parking lot.

About twenty minutes later, they were seated comfortably in the section toward the front where Isaac's wheel chair fit.

"Hey, Isaac!" a cute girl about Isaac's age said, waving from a few rows back.

He blushed and waved back. "Hi."

She got up and walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Mandie Larson," she said to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Hi, Mandie. I'm Elizabeth and this is Isaac's dad, Jack."

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you in one of Isaac's classes?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Pretty much all of them."

"Are you by yourself, Mandie? You can sit with us if you like."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. Isaac?"

"Sure."

Jack and Elizabeth moved down a seat and Mandie sat just as the lights went down.

Mandie glanced at Isaac and smiled. He couldn't believe he was watching a movie with Mandie Larson. She was adorable. Long brown hair, glasses, and a really great smile. Even dimples. And he was pretty sure she loved math and science more than him.

She offered him some of her twizzlers and he accepted. "Thanks."

"Sure. Your parents seem cool."

"Yeah. They're pretty great."


	24. Chapter 24

After the movie and the boys were in bed, Jack curled up on the sofa with Elizabeth.

"Hon, what are you going to do about getting a car?"

She sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest. "I don't know. I haven't gotten the money back from my insurance company yet and I'm not cleared to drive so I don't see a need to hurry."

"Maybe we could go tomorrow morning and just look at what the dealership has."

"I don't know, Jack. I think I'll just stay here."

"Okay. Maybe another day."

Elizabeth would be fine if she never drove again, even though that wasn't likely to be an option. She would eventually need to drive to work or take the boys somewhere. Just now, with nightmares that happened often, sitting behind the wheel of a car again was too scary to even try.

As they lay together on the sofa, it wasn't long before Jack was breathing slow and steady. She fought sleep but eventually gave in.

Jack woke to moaning and crying coming from Bee. "Shhh," he told her gently. "Its okay."

"Please," she cried. "Please help us."

Jack held her a bit tighter, hoping she would wake up soon and realize she was safe.

"Shhhh," he repeated. "I'm here, Bee."

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed, jerking awake.

"Bee, its okay. I'm right here." He held her as she shook, her heart racing, her breathing erratic.

"Don't leave me, Jack. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere."

The next morning…

"Dad?" Jonah said, touching his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Gramps is here to take me and Isaac to church. Are you guys coming?"

"No. She had a rough night. I think we will stay home."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Gramps said we are going out to lunch too so we will be home later."

"Alright. Thanks."

Jack wrapped his arms back around Bee and tried to ignore how stiff he was from laying on the couch all night.

"You could have gone," she told him, trying to sit up.

"I'm not leaving you. I told you that."

"I was just reacting to my dream."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"No. I'm fine."

He watched her get up and head upstairs. He grabbed a shower in the boys bathroom and then realized he didn't have clean clothes, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and waited in the hall for her to emerge.

When she did, her reaction to his state of undress was typical. She blushed deeply and looked away. "Bee."

"Jack, I'm going to make breakfast. What would you like?"

"I'd like you to stop denying that there is an issue here and talk to me." He walked closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to talk about it. I already relive it almost every night. It's too much."

Her arms finally came up and wrapped around his back. "Maybe a doctor could help."

"I doubt it."

He loosened his hold and looked into her blue eyes. "I love you."

"I know." She pressed her lips to his and smiled. "I love you too. Do me a favor though?"

"Anything."

"Put some clothes on. You standing here in just a towel is really distracting."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Omelets or pancakes?" she asked, walking away.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast. The Cup."

After breakfast, Jack drove them to the car dealership. "Jack, what's going on?"

"You are going to need a car sooner or later. Let's at least look to see what you would like."

"Fine. We will look."

He pulled in the lot and headed to the new cars. "That CR-V looks nice," he told her.

"Yeah."

"Would you rather have a car or an SUV?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe an SUV. One day we will have another kid and in the meantime, we have two boys who need space."

"That's fine, Jack."

"Hey, folks," a well dressed middle aged man said walking up to them.

"Hi."

"See anything you like?"

"Maybe the CR-V? Can we sit in it?"

"Jack, we don't have to."

"Hon, how will you know if you like it if you don't sit in it?"

"I'll grab the keys," the salesman told them.

Somehow, ten minutes later she found herself sitting in the driver's seat on the verge of tears and panic and she wasn't sure which would hit first.

"This is nice, isn't it, Bee? It has backup cameras, heated steering wheel, heated seats, moonroof."

She clenched the wheel and closed her eyes tight, praying for peace. Instead the dreaded panic set in. It felt like the car was way smaller than it actually was. The crunching of metal was there too, the smell of burning something…the horrible pain. Her chest was tight and she couldn't breathe.

"Bee? What's wrong?"

She grasped at the door handle and got out as fast as she could. "No no no….I can't do this. No, Jack!"

He got out and rushed over to her. "Hey, that's okay. Do you want to just go home?"

"Yes."

She tried to calm her breathing down but it was hard. He saw she was struggling so he told her to concentrate on him, look at him. "Count with me, Bee. One, two, three…"

"Four, five, six…" she whispered, holding on to his arms and staring in his eyes.

"That's right. You're doing fine. Seven, eight…"

"Nine, ten," she breathed, taking a full breath and closing her eyes. "Please, take me home."

As they drove, he reached for her hand and held it gently. He didn't say anything, just tried to keep her calm and give her comfort. "I'm sorry, Bee."

"I'm going to take a nap, I think," she told him.

"Okay. Do you want me to lay with you?"

"No, its okay. Thank you."

As they walked in the house, he kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

She nodded and kissed his lips. "I love you."

He googled panic attacks online when she was out of the room. It made sense that she was having nightmares and panic attacks after the accident.

"Dad?" Jonah called as he pushed Isaac through the front door an hour later.

"Hey. I thought you were going to eat lunch with Gramps and Gram."

"We decided we wanted to come home," Isaac said. "We are worried about Mom. How is she?"

"Sleeping at the moment. I took her to the car dealership and had her sit in a car but she panicked. It wore her out."

"Maybe she needs to see her doctor," Jonah mentioned, hopping up on the counter.

"Yeah. She goes on Wednesday so I'm hoping she will talk to him about it. In the meantime, I think we should do something nice for her. What do you guys think?"

"Let's get her flowers and make her dinner."

"Good idea, Isaac. We need to go to the grocery store."

"Let's go then," Jonah said. "Can I drive?"

Jonah had his permit so he did need to practice. "Sure, bud. Let me leave her a note and then we will go."

Beth woke up a bit later to a quiet house. She had slept pretty well, all things considered.

"Jack?"

She didn't get an answer so she walked downstairs to see what they had to make for dinner. However, she saw his note first.

"Hey sweetie,

The boys and I went to the store to get things for dinner. It's on us tonight.

Enjoy some quiet and maybe take a jacuzzi bath.

Love you,

Jack"

Beth smiled and headed upstairs to do just that.

About thirty minutes into her bath, she heard commotion downstairs. She loved those guys downstairs with everything she had. They made her happy and that was the best thing.

She headed downstairs and smiled at the sight. They had like eight plastic bags of groceries. "Hey, guys."

"Mom!" Isaac lifted his one good arm for a hug.

"Hi, sweetie." She bent down and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern on his face.

"I'm just fine. Especially now that my guys are making me dinner."

"And we got you flowers," he said, pointing to the vase on the counter.

"You did? Thank you so much." She gave Jonah a hug and then Jack. "I don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do. You deserve a million vases of flowers," Isaac told her.

"Thanks, Isaac." She peeked at the groceries. "What's for dinner then?"

"Jonah found a recipe for chicken and rice casserole. So we are going to make that."

"Do you want help?"

"No," all three of them said.

"Honey, we want you to relax," Jack told her.

"I just slept and took a bath. I have relaxed."

He guided her to the seat at the island and then poured her some lemonade. "You can keep us company but we are cooking. Well, mostly them."

So she sat and watched. Isaac put a cutting board on his lap and chopped up onions and broccoli for the casserole. Jack cut up the chicken very carefully, making Elizabeth giggle.

"What's so funny, Bee?"

"You are just really really cute."

"Why?"

"Well, at the rate you are going, we won't be eating until midnight."

"Hey now. I'm trying at least."

"Yes you are."

"Maybe you should give me some cooking lessons, Bee."

"Maybe I should." Jack winked at her and she blushed. "Maybe later tonight?"

"Okay."

"Dad, I invited Ray over for dinner, is that okay?" Jonah asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks and then we are going to study after."

"Sounds good." He wasn't going to complain about Jonah wanting to study.

When they ate dinner later, Jack watched Bee closely. She ate enough to be polite but she pushed the food around on her plate the rest of the time. "You okay?" he asked her, touching her hand.

"Yeah. I'm good." She gave him a brief smile and took another bite.

The rest of the evening she was still quiet, even as they did the dishes together. He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Bee."

"I love you too, hon." She kissed his cheek and went back to washing.

"Where did Jonah and Raylinn go?"

"I'm not sure." Jack had been so intently watching Bee that he hadn't kept track.

"I'll be right back."

"Babe, don't embarrass him."

"How would I do that?"

"If they are in his room, maybe pull him out and talk to him."

Jack nodded and climbed the stairs. He was glad Bee was there because he wouldn't have handled it that way.

The door to Isaac's room was open. They were up on the loft bed, books open. "Hey, Jonah. Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure." He climbed down the ladder and came into the hall. "What's up?"

"Um, I don't know if I am crazy about the idea of you and Ray up on your bed."

"We're just studying."

"I know but when you said you were going to study, I figured you meant at the table."

"Then Isaac would bug us. You can trust me, Dad. We are only studying."

"It's not a matter of trusting you. I just know how easy things can get heated very quickly."

"We aren't even touching…never mind."

Raylinn walked out of the room and smiled. "Let's go study at the table. It's fine." She walked down the stairs and Jonah followed her.

Jack sat on the couch where Isaac and Bee were. "Hey."

"Hey. How'd it go?" she wanted to know.

"Okay, I guess. They were up on his bed."

"Kissing?"

"No, studying."

"Are they still up there?"

"No, they are at the table." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Would you have let them stay up there?"

"It doesn't matter, Jack. You are the dad."

"It matters to me. I want your help."

"If their door was open and they were actually studying, I probably would have let it be. You have to trust him sometime."

"I do. But we both know what can happen if they start doing more than studying."

"But they weren't. And there is no reason why you couldn't just walk past the room every ten minutes just to make sure."

"I guess."

"But, hon, you made the decision and that is just fine. There's no reason why they can't study down here either."

He took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "Later, I think we should talk."

"Okay. I think we should too."

So later, when the boys were in bed, Jack and Bee sat on her bed and talked. He started out facing her but after she started explaining how she was feeling, he felt like she needed him closer so her wrapped her up in his arms.


	25. Chapter 24b

Sorry friends, this conversation didn't post for some reason. So here u go!

"I should have just hesitated at the light, Jack."

"It was not your fault, Bee. That truck wasn't paying attention and he went through a red light."

"But if I had hesitated, Isaac wouldn't have gotten hurt and…."

"And you would be in Indianapolis."

"Yeah but…"

"There's no buts. What happened is in the past, sweetie. We can't change it but no one is blaming you for the accident. I'm glad you are here with me now, even though it's because you are recovering. I like you living here with us."

"I do too."

He got up behind her and started massaging her neck and shoulders. "Now close your eyes and relax, Bee."


	26. Chapter 25

The next morning, Elizabeth got up and took a shower. She dressed for the day of shopping that Charlotte, Grace, and Rosie had planned. She needed to find a wedding dress like last week but she hadn't been able to talk herself into going.

As she walked downstairs, she had prepared herself to offer cereal to Jack and the boys but to her surprise, someone had made eggs and sausage.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I didn't make them," Jack said, stepping close to hug her. "Jonah did with direction from Isaac."

"Okay."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. I think we need to make that massage a nightly thing. It really helped."

"It may have been that or maybe it was the fact that we talked a little about the accident." She stepped away from him and grabbed a plate. "Bee."

"Jack, please don't. I need to get myself in the mindset to go shopping for a dress today. I don't want to talk about the accident."

He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. "You need to get in the mindset? Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Well, it sounds like you aren't happy about getting married."

She poured a cup of coffee and stirred milk and sugar into it.

"Well, I guess I have my answer." Jack started to leave but she stopped him.

"Its not fair to put words in my mouth, Jack."

"You said nothing. There were no words."

"Jack, because of what I did, a choice I made, your son could have died. I got hurt too which makes it impossible for me to work, not to mention that I'm going to be at risk for infections for probably the rest of my life. I'm too scared to drive or even sit in that seat and most nights even to sleep and I'm stuck here. I failed in so many ways. So no, forgive me if going shopping with our mothers does not sound like a party to me."

She set her cup down much too hard, splashing hot coffee all over the counter and her hand. She stepped over to the sink and held her hand under the cold water as she tried to hide the tears that poured down her face.

Jack walked up behind her and held her tight. He didn't speak. He just held her as she tried to stop the burning on her hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me," she admitted.

"Nothing but you do need to tell your doctor what you're struggling with."

"So he can just give me more medication? No thank you."

"So you just want to feel guilty and be miserable for the rest of your life? Great." He stepped away and sat at the counter. "I think we need to take a step back and make some decisions."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we are getting married soon, Bee. But you're obviously not ready and I'm certainly not going to force you."

"So what? Postpone?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

The doorbell rang stopping their conversation. "Beth?" Beth dried her hand and went to greet Rosie. "Hey. Ready to go?"

"Um, no. I'm not doing this today."

Rosie saw the tears in her best friend's eyes. "What happened?"

"Still have that guest room available?"

Rosie and Elizabeth drove to the coffee shop and sat down in a booth in the back. "What happened, Beth?"

"I don't know."

"Start from the beginning."

"I don't want to talk about this. Please, tell me about your work. Still busy?"

Rosie headed up to the front of the shop and got them both a cup of coffee and two double chocolate muffins.

When she returned they didn't speak for a bit. But then Rosie couldn't take the silence. "You're my best friend, Beth. I am yours too, last I checked." Elizabeth looked at her in silence. "I'm looking for confirmation here."

"Of course you are."

"We tell each other everything. Why aren't you telling me what's going on?"

"I'm having nightmares."

"About the accident?"

"And panic attacks. Well, I had one."

"Its understandable, Beth. The accident was traumatic."

"It was my fault."

"I thought the garbage truck driver ran a red light."

"I didn't hesitate, Rosie. Because of that, everything changed. Look at Isaac. He's in a wheelchair."

"First, listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"It was not your fault. Not one bit. Stop blaming yourself because it's not true. Second, Isaac is only temporarily in a wheelchair. He will be out as soon as the doctor says his arm is healed enough to use crutches."

"I know but…"

"Third, you need to talk to your doctor. If nothing else, he can give you something to help you sleep."

"Rosie…"

"I'm not done. Fourth, whatever happened this morning between you and Jack, fix it. I have never seen two people more in love and more ready to get married than you. Don't let all these feelings ruin it."

"Is that it?"

"Nope. Fifth, I'm not letting you use my guest room."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I do, I'm helping you shut yourself off from Jack and the boys. You need to go home, talk to Jack and we are going to look for a wedding dress."

"You're bossy."

"Yep and you love it."

Elizabeth smiled. "I do."

Elizabeth walked into the house later that evening, ready to face whatever might happen.

She heard the guys in the kitchen so she headed that direction.

When she walked in, she couldn't help but laugh. Chocolate was everywhere. Eggs, Milk, oil, and chocolate pudding mix or cake mix, she wasn't sure which, was all over the counter. The bowl used to mix said ingredients was sitting on the counter and Jonah and Jack were licking the spoons.

"So, what's going on here?"

They turned and stared at her, guilty looks on their face.

"Isaac said we should make you a cake," Jonah blurted.

"And Dad said it should be chocolate," Isaac mentioned.

"But then I decided cupcakes were the way to go," Jack told her, licking his lips.

She smiled and bent to kiss Isaac's forehead, then Jonah's cheek and finally Jack's lips. "I appreciate the sentiment but please promise me you are going to clean this up."

"We will," he assured her. "How was your day?"

"Good. Can we maybe talk upstairs?"

"Sure."

Jack followed her to the master and shut the door behind them. He watched as she took off her socks and put them in the dirty clothes and slipped into the closet where she apparently changed into his Hidden Lake College t-shirt and a pair of tight black leggings.

Finally, she joined him on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "About this morning," she began. "I'm sorry that I said those things the way I said them."

"Did you mean them?"

"Not all of them."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Which did you mean?"

"That I feel guilty about the accident. That I feel like a failure because I'm too scared to even sit in the driver's seat or sometimes even go to sleep. That I feel trapped in my feelings." She wiped her tears and sighed. "But it's just because I'm not used to being so dependent on someone. Even someone I love with all my heart."

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I knew how to fix how you are feeling. Somehow make you believe it isn't your fault. But I don't know how."

"I don't need you to fix it. I just need your love and your patience, Jack." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"You got it, always."

"And one more thing."

"Name it."

"Will you go with me to the doctor on Wednesday?"

"Of course I will, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"Now let's go make popcorn and eat cupcakes and watch a movie with the boys."

She nodded. They both stood but before they opened the door, she stood on her toes, giving him a long, slow kiss. "And just so you know, I found the perfect dress today and nothing is going to stop me from becoming your wife."

After the boys went to bed, Jack took out a bowl and two spoons and scooped out some mint chocolate chip ice cream. Then he joined Elizabeth on the couch by the fire.

"Mm, I'm so full, Jack."

"Okay, more for me then," he teased.

"Maybe just a few bites." She turned toward him and sat sideways on the couch and he did the same.

"Tell me about your dress," he said, taking a spoonful.

"Nope. It has to be a surprise, hon."

"No clues at all?"

"Nope. You and Lee and the boys need to go buy new suits. Navy blue, white shirt, blush ties."

"Got it." He took another bite. "Can I ask you something, Bee?"

"Yeah."

"When you left this morning, you seemed like...I mean...I was worried you weren't coming back."

"I was angry and the thought crossed my mind to stay with Rosie until the wedding. But she talked some sense into me."

"What did she say?"

"That whatever happened between us, I needed to fix it because we belong together."

Jack leaned forward and kissed her icy, minty lips. "We do, Bee."

"I know I guess I just needed my bossy best friend to tell me that."

"Bee, will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That when you get angry at me or the boys, that you'll never leave? I need to know that whatever the problem is, you will talk to me about it."

"I'm so sorry. Yes, I promise."

"The boys need their mother and they need her to stay around."

"I promise, Jack."

"Okay."

She gave him a kiss and smiled. "I love you. I'm going to bed, alright?"

"Alright. Love you too."

On Wednesday, Jack took Beth to the doctor's office and sat with her in the waiting room.

"Beth Thatcher?" the nurse called from the doorway.

She stood and looked at him. "Will you come in?"

"Of course I will."

He took her hand and they walked together into the examination room.

Jack watched and listened as the doctor examined her incision and asked questions.

"Elizabeth, do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Yes. A few. Will it be safe for us to become pregnant?"

"How soon are we talking?"

"We are getting married on March 31st."

"By that point, it will be safe from a medical standpoint. I'd like you to talk with your OBGYN as well."

Jack squeezed her hand and nodded. "I've been struggling lately."

The doctor put his clipboard down and turned toward her. "Go on."

"I've been having nightmares and I had a panic attack."

"How often are you having nightmares?"

"Almost every night."

"Are they always about the accident?"

"Yes."

"And the panic attack?"

"I was in an SUV. Jack wanted me to see if I might want to buy it so I was just sitting in the driver's seat. I could feel it closing in on me. I could smell the burning and...I could feel the pain…" She closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart. "Its my fault. I know it's my fault."

"Doc, do you have any ideas on how to help her? We've assured her that it wasn't her fault but she feels that way. I don't know what to do."

"I'm assuming that if you're looking to get pregnant sooner rather than later, that you'd rather do this without medication."

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed.

He took out a business card and handed it to her. "I'm going to schedule an appointment with my good friend and colleague, Abigail Stanton. She's a family therapist and has some good experience with PTSD cases. I think you'll like her."

"A therapist?"

"Yes. I think it's the best place to start."

"Alright."

On their drive home, it dawned on her. "I bet she's related to Raylinn."

"I think it's her mom. Jonah mentioned that she was a doctor, just not what type."

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and sighed. "Thank you for going with me, Jack."

"I'll go anywhere with you."

She nodded and closed her eyes, sending up a prayer for the many blessings in her life. One of the many was the endlessly supportive man whose hand she was holding.


	27. Chapter 26

A week later…just before Valentine's Day

"Babe?" Elizabeth looked at Jack closely. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm just tired," he told her, rubbing his hands up and down his face. He wasn't okay. The flu was going around the college and his class and he felt like he hadn't dodged it this time. "No, I'm not okay. Bee, I need you to leave." A simple cold could land her in the hospital.

"What?"

"I think I'm sick and you can't get it. Call my mom, please. Tell her that I think I have the flu and I need her and Dad to stay here."

"Okay."

"I love you, Bee."

"I know. I love you too." Elizabeth kissed his forehead. "You need to get to bed. You're burning up."

"Please, Bee. I need you to stay well."

"I'll go pack my things and call your mom. You go to bed."

Elizabeth ran up the stairs, calling Charlotte on the way. "Charlotte, it's me."

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm a bit scared actually. Jack is sick and he told me that he needs you to come stay here with him and the boys."

"He's right. You can't get sick, dear. We will be right over. You go where it's safe."

"You know, it's taking everything in me not to stay and take care of him."

"You are going to be a great wife, Beth. Hang in there."

"I feel like I'm abandoning them all over again."

"You're not. You are protecting yourself and I'm sure the boys would want you to do just that."

She sat on the bed and sighed. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"I hope you will forgive me for saying so but I've noticed that you don't give yourself enough credit."

"So I've been told."

"Try it sometime, sweetie. Try looking at yourself through Jack's eyes or the boy's."

"I'll try."

Elizabeth got settled in Rosie's guest room about an hour later and at exactly 3:30, her cell rang as Isaac called her. "Hi, sweetie."

"Mom, where are you?"

"Isaac, your Dad is sick. I can't be there."

"Oh. When are you coming back?"

"When your dad is better and I make sure that you and Jonah aren't sick."

"You are coming back, right?"

"Isaac, I need you to listen to me carefully, okay?"

"Yeah."

"I will never willingly leave you and not come back. As soon as everyone is well, I will be home. I promise you. Plus, in just six weeks, I will officially be your mom. NO one is going to stop that from happening."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, honey. Now get that homework done."

"Okay. I will."

Missing Jack and the boys was something she expected, but not to the extent of what she was feeling. She missed everything. Isaac's humor and sweetness. Jonah's quiet and helpful demeanor. Jack's affection and well, pretty much everything.

She texted him, not expecting an immediate response. "I miss u. C U soon."

"Miss U 2."

"Why aren't u resting?"

"I am, I just needed 2 use the bathroom. Now I'm back in bed."

"Well, ok then."

"2morrow is Valentine's," he told her.

"I know. I'm sad I won't b with u and the boys."

"Well, we can celebrate when I get better."

"Ok. I guess that will work."

He didn't say anything else so she assumed he went to sleep. She headed out into Rosie's kitchen and started making soup. She would send it over to him via Rosie the next day.

She chopped celery and carrots, chicken, onions, and fresh herbs. As she cooked, she thought about the coming weeks. It was going to get busier and busier with the wedding plans. The honeymoon was taken care of weeks before and the dress was perfect and waiting safely in Rosie's closet. Flowers were ordered.

When Jack was better, they needed to go to the bakery and order a cake and then find a caterer too.

"Beth!" Rosie shouted, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm right here, Rosie. Why are you yelling?"

"I found you a caterer!"

"You did? That's great."

"We need to go taste test some food tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Can't we put it off? I really want Jack to be there."

"You have six weeks until the wedding. No it can't wait. The caterer said we need to get it done now for him to be able to help us."

"Okay. Tomorrow it is, I guess."

"Jack, you really should eat something," Charlotte told him, putting her hand on his forehead, amazed at how hot he was.

"No, thank you." He fell back to sleep again and she watched him. It reminded her of when he was sick as a child. It was like pulling teeth to get him to eat anything. He rolled over and threw off his covers. "It's so hot in here!"

"It's not, son. You have a fever."

"I need Bee. Where's Bee?"

"Jack, she can't be here. She can't get sick, remember?"

"I need her," he mumbled, drifting off again.

"I know."

A bit later, when he woke up, she brought him in a glass of cool water and some pain reliever, hoping to make his fever go down. Then she took his temperature. 103.5. "Holy moly, Jack."

He took the pills and rolled back over, throwing the covers and pillows off the trundle bed. "I need Bee, Ma. Please."

"Dear, you can't see her right now. In the morning, maybe call her. That might help you."

"I need Bee," he mumbled again before starting to breathe deeply.

Charlotte left him and headed off to bed. She met Tom and Isaac in the hallway.

"Isaac, why don't you sleep in your Dad's room? You shouldn't be in your room with him right now."

"I guess." Tom pushed his wheelchair into the master and helped him up on the bed. "I need my shorts to sleep in, Gramps."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Tom tried to be quiet as he entered the room where Jack was. The problem was, he didn't know where the shorts were that Isaac wanted. He looked through the closet and then realized that maybe they were in the dresser. As he opened a drawer, Jack woke up.

"Dad? Where's Bee?"

"She's staying with Rosie, Jack. It's safer for her there."

"I need her. Please can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, son. I don't think any of us want her to end up in the hospital. Right?"

"Hospital?"

"Yeah. That's where she'll end up if she gets what you have." Jack swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there, his eyes closed. "Where are you going?"

"To Rosie's. I need Bee."

Tom dropped the shorts and walked over to help Jack lay back down. "You need to rest and get better. You will see Bee when you are better and not before. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Tom could feel the heat radiating off Jack's body and yet he was shivering. It was hard to see him so sick. "Love you, son."

The next morning, Jack stayed in bed, asleep. It was Saturday so the boys slept in too.

Rosie showed up with a pot of soup from Elizabeth. "How's he doing?"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows as she sipped her coffee. "Not well. His fever is still high and he won't eat anything. All he wants is to see her."

"That's all she wants too. Maybe tell him that Bee made him soup and wants him to eat so he can get better."

"I will do that. Thanks for bringing it over."

"You're welcome. Well, I'm off to work. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too, Rosie."

Jonah, Tom, and Isaac entered the kitchen then. "Gran?"

"Morning, Isaac."

"Morning. Um, it's Valentine's Day."

"Yes it is." Tom came over and gave her a kiss and then poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We were supposed to make breakfast for Mom this morning."

"Yeah? That's very sweet."

"But she's not here. Can Jonah and I go to Rosie's and make breakfast for her?"

"I don't know. What if you or Jonah are coming down with what your Dad has? I am worried that we might carry it over to her."

"I feel fine. I promise."

"Me too," Jonah told her.

"What do you think, Tom?" Charlotte asked.

"I think that doing something special for Elizabeth is a wonderful idea."

The doorbell rang so Jonah went to answer it. He brought back a huge bouquet of deep red roses. "This is for Mom. I think we should take it to her."

"Alright. One of us will take you boys and the flowers over to see Elizabeth."

Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth heard the doorbell. She adjusted her robe and shuffled over to the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mom!" Isaac and Jonah said.

"Oh! Hi!" She stepped back and let them come in, Charlotte a step behind. "Happy Valentine's, guys. How's your dad?"

"Not good. He's really sick, Mom." Isaac handed her the vase of flowers. "These were delivered today."

"Oh, they're gorgeous." She carried them into the kitchen. "What are you all doing here?"

"Making you breakfast," Isaac told her, proudly.

"You are?"

"Yeah. That was the plan before Dad got sick so we thought we could do it here. Is that okay?"

"Yes. That's great. I missed you both."

Jonah kissed her cheek and started looking for a skillet. "We are making pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream."

"Mmm, sounds good."

Charlotte and Elizabeth sat in the living room to chat. "Jack misses you a lot, Elizabeth."

"I miss him a lot too. I can't believe how much."

"How are the wedding plans going?"

"Good, I guess. Rosie and I have an appointment with a caterer at noon to taste test some appetizers and entrees. I just wish Jack was going to be there."

"Yeah. You are running short on time though so I can see why there's a need to do it now."

Elizabeth took a sip of her coffee and let her mind wander to Jack. It was funny how quick things happened in their relationship. They met in August and now it was February and they were planning a wedding.

"What's on your mind?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm just thinking. I've only known Jack for just shy of seven months. And now we are getting married and his boys call me Mom. It's amazing how fast things can happen."

"Did I ever tell you how Tom and I met?"

"No. I'd love to hear it though."

"I lived in a suburb of Detroit. Total city girl. Tom lived out here in the country and he and my aunt and cousins went to the same church. So one day, when I came out here to go to a party at my aunt's house, Tom was there. My cousin liked him and I thought he liked her so I could just be myself around him. It turns out, he didn't like her. He came over and asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and so we did."

"That's very sweet."

"Two months later we were engaged and then three months after that, we were married."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. My point is, when you know, you know. There is no need to put things off."

"I can't wait."

"I know that feeling well."

Present Day

Elizabeth finished the dishes after their family dinner. She was having mixed feelings about everything that was changing. With the sadness of Jonah and Ray moving to Florida and the happy feelings about Cece finally being matched with a birth mom…she almost didn't know how to feel.

"Bee?" Jack whispered, slipping his arms around her middle from behind. "It's past our bedtime, sweetheart." She turned and he noticed her serious expression. "What is it?"

"Things are changing, Jack."

"Yes they are."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

"I think it is. You always used to say that as long as the kids were happy and healthy, you were happy too."

"I am, I just…I don't know if I'm okay with Jonah being so far away. I feel like it was just yesterday and he was sixteen and still dating Ray and we were just getting married. Where did the time go?"

"I'm not sure."

"We're old, Jack."

"Nah. We are in our sixties. That's not old."

"We have grandchildren."

"And every single one of them is amazing." He took her hand and led her upstairs. "Let's go to sleep, Bee. Maybe things will seem different in the morning."


	28. Chapter 27

Present Day

The next morning, Jack sat up slowly in bed as he always did, his aged, creaky bones protesting. He stood up and put his feet in his slippers and grabbed his cane, which he always used in the mornings. Once he was less stiff, he didn't need it.

He headed into the bathroom and then down the stairs to the kitchen to start the coffee for him and Bee. It was seven am, the time they always woke up. As the warm scent of coffee filled the room, he heard Bee shuffling around upstairs.

He had about ten minutes before she would descend the stairs and start their breakfast of turkey bacon and eggs. He had learned how to make breakfast over the years but she enjoyed doing it for him so he didn't bother taking that from her.

As he stared out the window toward the lake, he saw the family of geese and ducks floating by as the sun came up over the water.

"Jack?"

"In here, Bee." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Morning, love."

"Morning," she said, holding on a bit longer.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"Just fine. I'm going to go make breakfast."

He stopped her and gave her a kiss. "I have a thought."

"Only one?"

He chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't want to wear myself out."

"What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking that we should get away. Just us."

"A trip?"

"Yes. It's been way too long since we have seen some hairy palm trees."

"Okay. I'm up for it. When do we leave?"

...

Back to the story…

Jack recovered from his flu after a week but in the meantime, Charlotte contracted it. She and Tom went home but Elizabeth wanted to wait another week just to make sure that the boys didn't catch anything.

Jack spent a whole day disinfecting everything in the bathrooms, kitchen, living room and bedrooms so that when she did come home, it was safe for her.

The next Monday, he took her to her therapy appointment and then out to lunch. After their lunch, he took her to the jewelry store. "Why are we here, Jack?"

"Our wedding rings are ready. I thought you might want to go inside with me."

"Great!" She was excited. They had each picked out a ring for the other and had it engraved without telling the other what it said.

When the jeweler pulled out the rings and set them under the lights, they looked brilliant. Hers was rose gold and his was tungsten with rose gold edges.

She picked hers up and smiled. "It's beautiful, Jack."

"Read what it says."

"Love is patient." She laughed and shook her head.

"Why is that funny? I thought it was romantic."

"Read yours." He picked it up and chuckled.

"Love is kind."

She gave him a kiss. "If that isn't proof that we belong together, I don't know what is."

"Of course we do, love."

She loved it when he called her that. It made her feel special and cherished.

They paid for the rings and headed back to Rosie's. "Do you want to come in for a while?" she asked. "I can make us some coffee."

"Sure. I don't need to get the boys for another hour or so."

They sat on the couch, warmly snuggled up under a blanket, drinking their coffee. "I have a doctor appointment on Monday. Hopefully he will clear me to go back to work."

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"Absolutely. I'm going crazy staying at home and doing nothing."

"I wouldn't call keeping house and cooking for us nothing."

"Well, no, of course it isn't. That's important. I just feel like maybe I'm needed more at work."

"I can tell you, Bee, I need you and the boys need you too. But I understand that this isn't what you are used to."

"No, it isn't." She took his hand and threaded her fingers between his. "I need you too, Jack. It was so hard not seeing you at all for the last week."

"Thirty four days until we get married."

"I love that you know that," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring it up, being a numbers girl."

"I'm out of practice."

He touched her chin and guided her lips to his. Her hands slipped up his chest and settled on his shoulders as the kisses grew more intense. "Well, you're not out of practice there," he told her, making her blush. His lips found hers again, this time his hands slipping under the hem of her shirt.

"Mmm. Jack."

"Yeah?" he mumbled, his lips now on her chin, moving up her jaw to her ear.

"Nevermind." She moved to his lap and removed his shirt.

"Whoa, um, excuse me guys!" Rosie said with a laugh. "I just forgot something."

Elizabeth moved back to the couch and covered her face with a pillow. "Bee? You okay?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Um, yeah. Just embarrassed."

He put his shirt back on and tugged at the pillow. "Its okay."

"I'm not sure what I was thinking."

"I'm pretty sure I know what you were thinking," he teased.

She smacked him with the pillow. "Jack."

"Am I wrong?"

"Well, no, but we still have a month before our wedding."

"So that means we can't kiss a little?"

"That was more than that, Jack."

He smirked at her. "You're pretty cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shush."

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Carry on," Rosie told them, keeping her eyes averted.

Elizabeth groaned and covered her face again. "Bye, Rosie."

At the end of the week, Elizabeth came home and Isaac was able to get a splint put on his arm instead of the cast.

Then Monday, Elizabeth was cleared to go back to work with strict instructions to pay attention to germs and sick coworkers.

The plan was to start work two days later, but she still didn't have a car. And she still hadn't tried to sit in the driver's seat again yet.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I think I'm ready to try to sit in the driver's seat again."

"Alright. If you're ready, we can try it."

She put her shoes and coat on and followed Jack out to his truck. She took a few deep breaths and thought only of Jack. Her therapist told her to think of something or someone who made her happy. Something calm. So, Jack was it.

Her mind took her back to the week before on Rosie's couch. That meant her cheeks grew hot.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing."

"What are you thinking about, Bee?"

"The other day. On Rosie's couch."

"Oh." He stepped closer, backing her up against the side of his truck. "That was fun."

"Yeah."

He placed both hands on the edge of the truck and leaned his forehead against hers, their frosty breaths mingling. "I'm so proud of you, Bee."

"Why? I haven't even gotten in yet."

"But you're trying." He touched his lips to hers. "To me, that takes so much courage."

"Janice told me to focus on something good that makes me happy. So I chose you." She got up on her toes and kissed him this time. "You make me happier than anything else." Her lips met his again. "You give me courage."

After a few more kisses she unlocked the door and got in. He went around and got in the passenger side. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Her eyes were closed, a bright blush on her cheeks which he saw even in the relative darkness. "Good. Imagining Key West with you."

He smirked and took her hand, unclenching her fingers. "What do you see?"

"Waking up next to you in a big, comfy, feather bed."

"That does sound good."

"Perfect, it sounds perfect." She let go of his hand and started the truck.

"Breakfast in bed? Jacuzzi baths. Sunbathing on our private beach by our cottage."

She turned toward him. "We have a private beach?"

"Yeah. No one around."

"Perfect." She took a deep breath and backed the truck out of the driveway. She headed into town, toward the grocery store. She needed to get to the intersection where everything happened. That would be the real test.

"Bee, we don't have to go there."

"I do, Jack. I need to or I won't know if I can."

"Alright."

As she approached the intersection, her heart rate increased but she did her deep breathing and that helped. Red light. "I need to find a swimsuit for the trip," she blurted. "What's your favorite color?"

"Are we talking bikinis here?"

"No, I have this scar. I'm thinking one piece."

"Bee, I assure you, the scar is not what I or anyone else will be focusing on. I mean, look at you."

The light turned green. She hesitated. Long enough to receive a horn toot from behind them.

"There's no one coming, Bee. You can go."

She slowly crept forward, checking the traffic four times before driving through and pulling into the grocery store parking lot.

"You did it! Great job, sweetheart."

"Favorite color, Jack?" she asked again, eyes closed, hands on the wheel.

"Blue, like your eyes."

"I want two babies," she said quietly. "At least one girl."

"Two? Alright. I'm good with two."

"The girl, her name will be Hope Thornton."

"Hope is a good name."

At the beginning of March, Lee came to Hidden Lake as planned to start building their house. The surprise came when he told Jack he was moving back for good.

"You are? That's great, bro!"

"I think so too. I'm sure my company will do well here, just like in Madison. Plus, my parents are nearby and they're getting older."

"Good point."

"Dad!" Jonah yelled, running in the house after school.

"Yeah, bud. What's wrong? Is it Gramps?"

"No. Ray's dad...he had a heart attack."

"Noah? Is he alright?"

"I don't know. I need to be with her, Dad."

"Of course you do. The only issue is Bee has the truck."

"You can take my car," Lee offered. "I'll stay here and play with Duke and Paris and then Isaac and I will make dinner."

"Thanks, Uncle Lee. They are at the U of M."

"Alright. Let's go."

Jack grabbed Lee's keys and they headed up to the hospital. "You okay?" Jack asked him.

"I don't know. I think so. It just brings back memories I didn't think I had anymore. And then with the accident with Isaac and Mom...I was so scared. I know what she's going through."

Jonah texted Ray. "On my way."

Jack said a prayer for Ray, Becky, Cody, their brother, and Abigail and Noah. At this time, they needed the peace and support that only He provided.

Jonah hopped out at the entrance of the hospital about twenty minutes later. "Call me when you need a ride home, bud."

"Okay. Thanks."

He watched Jonah walk in and had the urge to call Bee. He touched her face on the screen as he pulled into a parking space.

"Hey, sweetie," she answered.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Noah."

"Ray's dad?"

"Yeah. He had a heart attack."

"Oh no. Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I just dropped Jonah at the hospital. Do you get off soon?"

"Twenty minutes, but I can leave now too."

"I just thought...would you go with me to the hospital? I think we need to be there too."

"Yeah. I'll leave now and be there in fifteen."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too. Drive safe."

"I will."

Jonah found Ray, Cody, Becky and her husband Ryan in the Cardiac ICU waiting room.

Cody was distracting himself with his cell phone like any thirteen year old would do in this situation.

Ray looked up and saw him, her eyes filling with tears. He opened his arms and she immediately walked right in, tightly holding on to him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Of course I am. Any word?"

"He's too unstable for surgery right now but he needs a double bypass as soon as possible."

He kissed her forehead and just held her, rubbing her back to keep her as relaxed as possible.

About forty minutes later, they were still waiting. Jack and Elizabeth walked in the room. "Hey everyone," Jack said quietly. "Is anyone hungry? We brought coffee and pastries."

Ryan got up and grabbed a coffee. "Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome. News yet?"

Just then Abigail walked in the room. Her eyes bloodshot. Her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mom?" Becky rushed toward her, afraid she was going to fall on the floor. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and fell to her knees, as if she couldn't hold up her own weight any longer. "He's gone."


	29. Chapter 28

Noah Stanton's funeral was a week later.

Elizabeth walked into the doorway of the boy's bathroom. "Hey. You doing alright?" she asked Jonah.

"No. I can't get this tie." He threw it across the room and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Honey, I can help with the tie. But first, tell me how you're feeling."

"Sad. Very sad."

She ran her fingers through his damp hair, making it slightly less messy and then she sat next to him. "I'm sad too."

"I don't know what to say to her, Mom. How do I make it better?"

"Unfortunately, honey, making it better might not be possible right away. But you being there, hugging her and holding her hand will make her feel less alone."

He nodded and wiped his cheeks. "He was a good guy. A good dad."

"I know."

The doorbell rang so Elizabeth kissed the top of his head and hurried to answer it.

"Ray? Honey, what are you doing here?"

"I can't do this. I can't say goodbye to him. Please don't make me go." Elizabeth pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry it out.

"Shhh. Its okay."

"No it's not! It never will be. Who's going to walk me down the aisle when Joe and I get married? Who's going to dance with me at my reception? Bounce my babies on his knee?"

"Ray?"

She broke into a fresh set of tears when Jonah held her. "Will you stay here with me?"

"Stay? What do you mean?"

"I can't go, Joe. I can't do this."

Jonah looked at Elizabeth for help. She gave him a gentle smile and left them alone.

"We can't stay here, Ray. It's important to be there. To say goodbye."

"I can't."

"You're not alone. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember your mom's funeral?" she asked quietly.

"Only that I was crying and Gran had to take me out of the church. I didn't understand why Mama wasn't there."

"You were five."

"Yeah. You're sixteen, Ray. If you don't go, you'll wish you had."

Jack, Elizabeth, and Isaac, newly on crutches came downstairs. "It's time to go, kids," Jack told them. "You ready?"

"You can ride with us," Jonah told Ray, taking her hand.

"Okay," she finally agreed.

The funeral was difficult for all involved. Jonah sat next to Raylinn the whole time, holding her hand. Afterward at the dinner, he was next to her, making sure she ate something.

When he sneaked away for two minutes to use the bathroom, she disappeared on him.

He looked around the whole house and he couldn't find her. Then he realized her coat was gone, as were her boots.

So he headed outside to the partially frozen pond behind the house. They met there sometimes to steal some alone time and a few kisses. Tonight though, he found her sobbing, her face in her knees.

Instead of words, he straddled the log she was on and pulled her into his arms. He held her for a long time until she stopped crying, rubbing her back, rocking her back and forth.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," he told her, brushing tears off her cheeks. "I love you."

"You do?"

"So much. I'm always going to do my best to be there for you."

She softly pressed her lips to his for a brief moment. "I love you too."

They watched the moon reflecting on the pond until they both got too cold not to go inside.

The next morning, the boys went to school like always, Bee dropping them off before heading to work herself.

Jack cleaned up the kitchen and disinfected it and both bathrooms. Then, Lee dropped by to let him know he had the necessary permits to start building.

"That's great, bro. Thanks."

"You doing okay? I thought you would be a bit more excited."

"I'm fine. Yesterday was just hard, that's all."

"Memories?"

"Yeah." The memories of the funeral were the hardest. Thankfully, Fiona hadn't wanted a casket at her funeral. She knew it would confuse the boys. He was grateful for her forethought.

However, knowing that he was alone, to raise two little boys...it frankly had made him want to give up. But he didn't. He relied heavily on his brother and his parents and somehow got through it.

"Bro?"

Jack wiped his cheeks. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I think we should go for a drive."

"A drive?"

"Yeah." So they did. Lee drove for about ten miles before stopping in a driveway of a large house.

"Where are we, Lee?"

"My new house. It has a barn out back with a woodshop already built."

"You bought it?"

"Well, I put in an offer. If they accept, it will be mine."

"That's good, Lee. I'm happy for you."

"Dude, we need to get you out of this funk. Tell me about where you're taking Elizabeth on your honeymoon."

Jack smiled. "Key West." He chuckled. "In my class that she was taking, I had everyone paint or draw something from their hearts. I swear, hers looked like hairy light poles. She said they were palm trees in Key West which was where she wanted to go."

"So you're taking her." Of course he was.

"I love her, Lee. So incredibly much. I guess with the funeral yesterday….it brought back a time in my life where I didn't think I could go on. I'm not sure I could get through it again." He had almost lost her not three months before. The fear he had felt was very real.

"Jack, I can't imagine losing a spouse. And then having to raise two little ones on my own. It takes a special sort of person. A strong person. That's you. And now, you aren't alone anymore. Beth is with you and she adds to your strength. Just enjoy being her husband. Enjoy having her there to help you. Try not to dwell on the past or what might or might not happen in the future."

Jack nodded. "Thanks, Lee."

When they returned to the house, Jack was surprised to see his truck in the driveway. "That's weird. She's supposed to work all day."

Jack hopped out and rushed into the house, hoping she wasn't sick or something.

"Bee?" He found her on the couch, in tears. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you sick?"

"No. Just...I just needed to see you. Hold me, Jack."

After she stopped crying, he gently tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her damp cheeks. "What's going on, Bee?"

"Just everything...everything that has happened in the last few months..and then yesterday." She shook her head. "I just keep thinking that I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." She sat up and kissed him, her mouth rushed and insistent as it moved over his.

He allowed it for a few moments but when he could feel himself getting to a point where it would be difficult to stop, he pulled away, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

"Jack?"

"Bee, we need to slow down."

"I don't want to. I need to be close to you."

"Look, you're sad right now. I'm sad too. It would be so easy to just take you upstairs right now...but we need to make sure this is what we really want to do right now. Less than three weeks before the wedding?"

She nodded and got up, tucking her blouse back into her skirt. "Um, I need to buy a car soon. Will you take me after work?"

"Of course." He stood and gave her a hug. "I love you. You know that?"

She nodded and gave him a soft kiss. "I think I'm going to head back to work."

"Drive safe, sweetheart."

After work, Elizabeth came home, ready to go find a car. "Jack?"

"In the kitchen, Bee."

"Are you ready? The dealership is only open another two hours."

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Hi, Mom," Isaac greeted from in front of the stove.

"Hi, sweetie. How was school?"

"Good. How was work?"

"Just fine." She gave Isaac a kiss on his messy hair. "I was thinking I'd like to cut your hair after dinner tonight."

"I like my hair like this."

"You need a haircut before the wedding, Isaac. Just to clean it up a bit."

"Come on, Mom."

"After dinner," she told him. "Love you."

"Love you too," he mumbled.

"Isaac, don't forget to feed the dogs and let them out," Jack told him.

"I won't forget."

Jack reached for her hand across the console but she was concentrating on the scenery outside the window. "Bee?"

"Yeah." She looked at him and then his hand. "Sorry." She put her hand in his and turned her head to look out the window again.

He pulled into an empty parking lot and put the truck in park. "Elizabeth, please look at me."

She turned her head and looked at him. "What are we doing?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No of course not. Just embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why?"

"The way I acted earlier. On the couch. I shouldn't have done that, Jack."

"You did absolutely nothing wrong, Bee." He squeezed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "For me, the next few weeks need to go by pretty fast. It's getting harder to resist you." She smiled and he kissed her smiling lips. "I'm proud of you, Bee. The way you handled Isaac this afternoon. You're a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss and then buckled up again. "Now let's go find me a car."

After about thirty minutes and a long test drive she found a Chevy Tahoe that she loved. It had all the bells and whistles she wanted and plenty of room for their family now and the one they wanted to have.

The boys were excited to see it, testing out everything before making it back inside to eat dinner.

After dinner, Isaac sat on a stool in the kitchen with damp hair and a towel around his neck.

"Ready, bud?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I guess."

"All the girls are gonna love this," she teased.

"Goodie."

"Maybe just one?"

"Who do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Uh huh. I think you know. A certain brown haired beauty with glasses."

"Mandie? No, Mom. We are just friends." A friend he wouldn't mind kissing sometime, but he left that part out.

"As it should be right now. But my point was, I think she will like your haircut."

"She likes the way my hair is now," he said, brushing hair off the towel. "How much are you cutting off?"

"Not a lot. Don't worry."

After another moment, he spoke again. "Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"How old were you when you first kissed someone?"

"Uh, thirty one?"

"What?! Are you serious? That's old!"

"No it's not. I didn't date much." Or ever.

"How old are you now?"

"Thirty two."

"Wait, so Dad…"

"Yep." He was her first kiss, first love and he would be her first everything else too. She didn't regret it. Not one bit.

"Wow." She nudged him. "Sorry."

About ten minutes later, she was done. She brushed off his shoulders and removed the towel. "Go check it out."

He headed to the downstairs half bath and looked in the mirror while she swept up his hair.

"Anyone else want their hair cut?" she called loudly.

"No thanks!" Jonah said as he walked in the kitchen. "Do you wanna play chess?"

"Sure, bud. Set it up. I'm just going to finish sweeping."

Before she was done, the doorbell rang. "Jonah, can you get that?"

He headed to the door and opened it. "Ray! Hey, come in."

"Hey. I have some news."

"What's that?"

"My mom just told us that she's selling the house. But that's not the worst part. We are moving to North Carolina to live with my Grandma."

"Moving?"


	30. Chapter 29

"North Carolina?" Jonah repeated.

"Yeah."

"Wow." He pulled Ray inside and into his arms, holding her tight.

"I don't want to leave you," she told him, clinging to him just as tightly.

"I wish you didn't have to."

He leaned down and met her lips with his, feeling his emotions taking over. She felt so soft in his arms, so feminine and he loved her. Her moving away was not something he ever thought would happen. Now what were they going to do?

Jack walked into the room and saw them. He cleared his throat.

Jonah sighed and moved slightly, keeping his hands grasping hers though.

"Mr. Thornton," Raylinn said, her cheeks rosy. "We are moving to North Carolina."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ray. We will miss you."

Jonah pulled her into another hug. "We aren't breaking up, Ray," he told her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "We are going to make this work. When are you leaving?"

"The day after school gets out."

"So we still have a little time."

"Not enough."

Elizabeth walked in the room and took Jack's hand, taking him back to the kitchen. "Why were you watching them?"

"They were kissing."

"They are dating, Jack."

"Not just a little kiss, Bee."

"Sweetie, maybe they just need a bit of space to themselves." She stepped close and wrapped her arms around him. "Would you want people in here watching us kiss?"

"No, but we aren't sixteen."

"And they are in the living room, in our house. They aren't going to get into trouble. You just have to trust them a little."

Jonah walked back in the room alone, tears in his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"You don't want to play chess?"

"No thanks." He grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs.

In the days leading up to the wedding, it was filled with finalizing plans. On the day before the wedding, the family all headed to the hotel ballroom but found it filled with water.

"What's going on?" Jack asked the maintenance worker.

"Pipes froze and it flooded last night."

"We are supposed to be here for our wedding rehearsal."

"I don't know anything about that, sir. I would check with the front desk."

The group walked to the front desk. "How can I help you folks?"

"We are the Thornton group. We are supposed to be rehearsing our wedding in the ballroom for tomorrow."

"Oh, well, the pipes flooded."

"Yes, we saw. What's being done?"

"They are working on cleanup but unfortunately it won't be able to be used tomorrow."

Elizabeth's heart plummeted into her shoes. "Why didn't anyone call us? If this happened twenty four hours ago, someone could have called us all day today." Elizabeth was starting to panic.

Jack squeezed her hand. "It's okay, Bee."

"It's not okay, Jack. We have nowhere to get married."

Jonah watched Jack as he stepped away to call someone. He decided to take the reins too just in case.

"Grandpa?" he whispered to William.

"Yeah, bud."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"We could have it at our house. The living room and dining room are pretty big and if we move everything out, we can make it work."

"Great. Thanks!" Jonah hurried over to Jack. "Dad, Grandpa says we can have it at their house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can just move stuff. It will work."

"Why don't you go tell your mom?"

Jonah walked over to Elizabeth. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Not now, sweetie. We have to figure this out."

"It's about the wedding. Grandpa and I have an idea."

"What is the idea?"

The idea seemed perfect. All the men worked on moving everything into the large garage and the women, minus Elizabeth and Rosie who were not allowed to help, decorated with flowers and candles.

Elizabeth and Rosie headed for a walk around the subdivision, waiting for the text that they could come back.

"I can't believe this."

"It's working out, Beth."

"I know. I guess I'm a bit disappointed. The ballroom was going to be so romantic. I pictured it all."

"We can make this romantic."

"Yeah."

"Trust me. It's going to be wonderful and really, all that matters is that you are marrying Jack, right?"

"Of course." After everything that had happened in the past few months, she just wanted something to go right. "Is it bad that I wish we had just eloped?"

"No, it's not bad. But you just need to trust that everything is going to go just fine." Rosie slipped her arm through Elizabeth's. "Just think, tomorrow night, you will be his wife and you won't have to be so careful anymore."

"Careful?" Rosie raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Rosie!"

"What? Are you saying that you aren't ready to…?"

"Rosie!" Elizabeth blushed deep and started walking faster.

"That's what I thought."

"You need to think about other things. I saw you and Lee talking."

"Yeah? What's your point?"

"He's kinda cute, don't you think?"

"Uh yeah. He's very cute, actually. And kind and funny."

"And living here instead of Wisconsin," Elizabeth pointed out.

"That's a perk," Rosie agreed.

"Are you going to go out with him?"

"I think that's up to him."

"Uh no, I think it's the twenty first century, Rosie. You can absolutely ask him out."

Elizabeth's phone buzzed a moment later. "It looks like it's time for a rehearsal."

"Let's go make you a practice wife."

That night, after they had arrived back home from the rehearsal, which had gone perfectly, Jack curled up with Elizabeth on the couch by a nice fire.

"A penny for your thoughts, Bee," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you," she told him. "That's all. I love you with everything I have in me."

He touched her cheek and kissed her soft lips. "I love you too."

"This time tomorrow night we will be on our way to Key West. That's pretty amazing."

"It is. I confirmed our reservation a few days ago."

"Great." She played with the button on his dress shirt. "I'm a little nervous," she told him honestly.

"No need. It's just me, Bee. We will just let things happen at your pace."

"You're my first everything, Jack. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Not a chance, sweetheart. You are perfect for me. Everything is going to be just as it should be." She nodded. "Trust me."

"I do."

The next evening, Elizabeth found herself exceedingly grateful that she had not wanted an outdoor wedding. There was a strong thunderstorm going on, lots of lightning and thunder with torrential rain.

Just as her hair was perfect and they were ready to walk down the aisle, the lights went out.

"Perfect," she muttered. But she refused to let it ruin her positive attitude. This was happening now, with or without lights.

"Don't panic, Bethie. The ladies are fixing everything," William told her through the door. "Just sit tight."

Rosie lit up the room with the flashlight on her phone. "Everybody doing okay?"

"Yeah. I just want to marry Jack. I don't care if there aren't any lights."

About ten minutes later, William knocked. "You ready, Beth?"

"Yes." She opened the door. William was standing there holding a candle.

"You wanted romantic," Rosie told her, making sure her dress was perfect in the back. "Candles equal romance in my book."

And it was romantic. As William walked her down the aisle, it was indeed perfect. The aisle was lit by candles that the guests held. Jack, Lee, Isaac and Jonah were standing up front with candles and Rosie walked ahead with a candle as well.

The minister stood in front of a fireplace that held a dozen tealights on it.

When she got close enough to see Jack, their eyes locked and a huge smile appeared on his face. "I love you," he mouthed.

Everything else faded away and now it was just the two of them.

"Good evening, friends and family. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the life journey of Elizabeth Thatcher and Jack Thornton."

Jack handed his candle to Lee and Elizabeth handed hers to Rosie. Jack gently took her hands and pulled her closer so her feet were between his. "You're gorgeous, Bee."

She blushed. "Thank you." She couldn't take her eyes off of him, not that she wanted to. His gray suit and gold tie looked great by candlelight. His eyes sparkled as he stared back.

"Love is patient and kind," he began, quoting 1 Corinthians. "Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never fails."

Jack was familiar with the emotions involved in love. The pain that can happen when losing someone you love dearly. The high and excitement when you first fall in love. The comfort that comes when your best friend is that person that you fell in love with. The contentment when they are next to you, supporting you.

A few moments later, it was time for his vows. "Bee, you are my love, my best friend and my sweetheart. You came into my life and filled a void in my heart the moment I saw you. You were shy and beautiful and so smart. You and Isaac had an instant connection and the love I had in my heart when you taught Jonah to dance to make a connection with him…it filled me. I promise to be faithful to you, to keep you warm when you are cold, to keep you safe when you are afraid. I will be there for you always and love you with all that I have."

Next it was Elizabeth's turn. She was in tears at this point but ready to pledge her heart and soul to the beautiful man in front of her.

"Jack, I always wanted to meet a man like you. One that was my best friend, one that treated me well. That let me be myself but would protect me too. I know that you are the one that I was meant to be with. The one I had been hoping for. I promise to be faithful to you, to support you when you make decisions, to love you and hold you when you feel alone. To be the best mother I can be to our children and the best wife to you. I will love you with all that I am, for the rest of our lives together."

Jack leaned his forehead against hers, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "I love you, Bee."

"I love you too."

The minister held their two rings in his palm. "These rings are a promise and symbol of your unending love and loyalty. Please take them and place them on each other's fingers."

"With this ring," Jack began.

"I marry you," Elizabeth finished with a smile.

"By the powers vested in me by God and the state of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has yoked together, let no one pull apart. Jack, you may kiss your wife," he told Jack.

His hands slipped to her waist just as his lips met hers in a slow, deep kiss, claiming her as his wife, leaving no doubt to anyone how he felt about her. She didn't have the strength or the want to stop him, so she returned the kiss, just as passionately, filled with emotion.

The crowd clapped as they broke apart temporarily and then wrapped their arms around each other, not wanting to be an inch apart.

"Folks, let me introduce Jack and Elizabeth Thornton."

The boys were first to hug them and then of course Lee and Rosie.

"Congratulations, bro," Lee told him, slapping his back.

"Thanks. For everything, Lee. I owe you so much."

"No, you don't. We are family."

"Always," Jack confirmed.

About thirty minutes later, the living room was transformed into a romantic, candle lit dining room. There were black lanterns with white candles on each of the six tables and two small vases with a rose on either side.

Jack led his new wife to the table where their boys sat. "Hey guys."

"Hey, where did you go?" Isaac asked innocently. Jonah smirked, knowing where they had gone.

"We just took a walk."

"In the rain?"

"No, upstairs," Jack told him, hoping for no more questions.

Elizabeth blushed deeply, glad for the dimness of the light in the room.

"Upstairs? Ow!" Isaac said, receiving a kick under the table.

"You are not confused, Isaac. Think about it."

"Oh…"

Elizabeth hid her face from her new sons and took a sip of champagne. "Let's change the subject. Are you two excited to be staying with my parents?"

"I am!" Isaac told them. "Grandpa and I are going to have a chess tournament."

"Fun!"

"Yeah. I'm going to get as good as Jonah and then we can have tournaments too."

"Good plan, sweetie," Elizabeth told him.

Grace brought over Jack and Elizabeth's food. Prime rib with roasted potatoes and a nice salad. "Wow, Mom. This looks great. Thanks!"

"You're welcome, dear. Congratulations. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom."

Jack watched her eat, his thumb teasing the soft skin of her neck. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"Maybe." He smirked and leaned over, giving her a kiss. "Maybe you should feed me," he whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks heated but she pierced a roasted potato with her fork and held it up to his lips. He took a quick bite. "Thanks." He whispered in her ear again. "I really want to leave….like soon."

"When's our flight?"

"8:00."

"So we need to get to the airport by like 7:00. We have time."

"What if we fly out tomorrow instead?"

"But we have tickets."

"We can buy more."

She gave him a soft kiss. "I kinda want to spend our wedding night in our bungalow in Key West."

She smiled and took a bite of her food.

"Okay. Key West, here we come."


	31. Chapter 30

Present Day, Key West

"I can't believe you got the same bungalow, Jack. Who knew it would still be here after so long?" She stared out at the beautiful private beach where they had spent most evenings of their honeymoon, enjoying each other, watching the sunset and the stars, dreaming of their future.

"I knew that we needed to be here, on this spot, to reminisce. It was a magical first ten days of our marriage," he told her, slipping his arms around her from behind. "And it's been a wonderful almost thirty two years since."

She turned and looked into his green eyes that she loved so much. "Are you happy, Jack? I mean really, truly happy? Or do you maybe feel stuck?"

"Is that how you feel, Bee? Stuck?"

"Not stuck in our marriage, just maybe in a rut."

"That's why I brought you here, love. To maybe help you remember how it was at the beginning. I know you, Bee, and I know that something has been off."

"You're happy, though?" she asked again.

"Yeah. I am."

"Then what's wrong with me?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Nothing, sweetheart. And we are going to figure out how to make you feel better."

"How?"

"By reliving our honeymoon. You and me, Bee."

Back to the past...Honeymoon

In the morning as Elizabeth's body slowly awoke, she was quickly aware of two things. One, she'd slept in. It was a glorious feeling. The most important thing she was aware of however was the strong, warm and loving person lying behind her. She was a wife. Finally, she was his. He was hers.

They'd reached their resort's bungalow late in the evening the night before. Having been surrounded by people almost entirely since saying "I do" it was such a relief to finally be alone.

True to his word, Jack did not rush them. They settled in, enjoying the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries given to them by the resort. After a moonlit walk on the beach which included a slow dance serenade, they turned in for the night, enjoying all the benefits of wedded bliss.

Now, in the glow of it all, Elizabeth rolled over to gaze at the handsome sleeping man beside her. Her mind was going over all that they'd shared as she blushed deeply.

She didn't regret the waiting, but at the same time she was glad that part of their relationship was behind them.

"I hope I can always get you to do that, Bee," Jack whispered, his head still on the pillow. "You look so adorable when you blush. What were you thinking about?"

"Us. Last night."

Jack grinned. "That was amazing."

"You weren't disappointed at all?"

"Of course not." Wrapping his arm around her waist, Jack pulled her closer. "I love you Bee. I love us."

"I love us, too." She wove her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a smoldering kiss. Before long, they were lost in each other's love once more.

The day was well underway when they woke up again. Jack held his bride in his arms, loving the feeling of her skin on his. When Elizabeth's belly growled, he smiled. "You sound hungry."

"I am. I should go make us something."

"I'll help." She looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "I can make coffee."

"Deal." She wrapped her silky robe around herself and got up, walking out to the kitchen with Jack on her heels. As she peeked in the bungalow's refrigerator, Jack watched her, admiring her long legs and thin figure that he had a new appreciation for.

"How's that coffee coming along, husband?" she teased, knowing he was watching.

"Coffee is overrated."

"Not in my book. We have nothing in here, Jack."

"There's fresh fruit and champagne from last night."

"Champagne is not breakfast."

"We could go to town and get breakfast," he suggested.

"Sure. Let's do that." They showered and got dressed in shorts, flip flops and tank tops and strolled hand in hand down the boardwalk to the restaurants.

They found Harpoon Harry's and sat on the back patio with a clear view of the water. Jack ordered the biscuits and gravy and Elizabeth had the french toast with fresh fruit and maple syrup.

Jack moved his chair closer to hers and took her hand. "This is nice," he mentioned, admiring everything about her. From her dark, wavy hair to her dark, sexy glasses to her blue eyes that matched the Key West sky to the way she wrinkled her nose when she was embarrassed. He loved the little freckle next to her nose and her soft, full lips.

She blushed and leaned her forehead against his cheek. "Stop."

"You're breathtaking," he whispered, dipping his head to capture her lips. "I can't help it."

She deepened the kiss and then pulled back. "I..what if we got our food to go?"

He smiled and signaled the waiter.

That afternoon, he convinced her to put on the bikini he wanted her to buy and they headed to their private beach just outside their patio door.

The weather was perfect for sunbathing and enjoying their time alone.

He watched her readjusting the bottom of her bikini, making sure her scar was covered. It was just above the waistband and about two inches long.

"Babe, it's just me," he told her, taking her hand as they reclined on their beach towels.

"I know, I'm just...uncomfortable, I guess."

"In the bikini in general or because of the scar?"

"I don't know. I never wear bikinis. I've always gone with a one-piece." She had been self-conscious of her body since she was a teen and now with her scar, she really just wanted to hide.

"Why don't you go change then?"

"Because, I feel silly. It is just you."

"I've never known a more beautiful woman inside and out," he told her, propping himself up on his elbow. "But I want you to feel comfortable."

"I'm okay. And I am comfortable with you."

He grabbed her towel that she was laying on and tugged her closer to him. "Hi," he grinned, looking down at her.

"Hey."

"I love you, Bee."

"I know. I love you too."

Present Day

Elizabeth rolled over and stared at Jack, much like she had that first morning. She touched his cheek, a bit more wrinkled than then of course, but still just as handsome, if not more.

"Morning," he whispered, his dimples popping.

"Morning."

"How are you doing this morning?"

"Good."

"Wanna go to Harpoon Harry's again?"

"No, I think we should stay here. We can make breakfast and then I thought maybe we could walk to the shops?"

"Whatever you'd like, I'm game."

As they walked to the shops, she decided to open up about what was really bothering her.

"I'm sad, Jack. And depressed, maybe."

"Why is that?" He took her hand and threaded their fingers together.

"The house is just so big. I love it so very much, Jack, especially since you built it for us but…It's just us and it's too quiet. I am so glad Lizzie comes over so much."

"So, what if we moved?"

"Moved? Where?"

"Here? We would be close to Jonah and Ray."

"But far from Isaac and Mandie and all of our grandkids."

"What if we moved halfway between here and Michigan? Like Tennessee. Maybe build a house in the mountains."

"I don't know. Maybe I just need to deal with the quiet."

"Bee, or what if we stayed in Michigan but built another house? A smaller one with two bedrooms and just enough room for you and me."

"You won't mind?"

"I want you to be happy, and if that will make you happy, I'm all for it."

"Let's pray about it."

Back home in Hidden Lake, the past

Jonah sat on the porch of Ray's house, holding her hand as they swayed on the swing. "Will you go to the carnival with me?" he asked, stroking her hand with his thumbs. The carnival was at the end of May, dangerously close to when she was moving but he wanted every minute with her he could get.

"Of course I will."

"And ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah."

"And eat cotton candy and deep fried twinkies?"

"Mmm. Absolutely."

"And hold my hand and kiss me behind the barns?"

"You got it." She kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And refuse to leave Hidden Lake because you love me so much?"

She stayed silent but kept hold of his hand.

"I was mostly kidding."

"I know. I wish I didn't have to move."

He tipped her chin up and kissed her slowly, savoring her warm, sweet mouth, their lips dancing together as if they'd been kissing each other for a lifetime, not just a few months.

"I love you, Joe," she whispered, kissing him once again. "It's getting late."

He nodded and stood, pulling her into his arms. "I love you too. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

Before they knew it, it was time for Jack and Elizabeth to fly to Indianapolis to move the rest of her things from the rental house to Hidden Lake.

Back home one evening, Isaac had Mandie over to study for an english test. They sat across from each other at the table off the kitchen.

Mandie watched him seriously pouring over their text book. She moved her foot and touched his but he still didn't move or react. She moved her bare toes up his pant leg to the edge of his sock.

He looked up at her and smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to get your attention."

"You've had my attention for a long time," he admitted before thinking. Then his face turned red and he hurried to the kitchen.

Charlotte chuckled at him. "What's happening, Isaac?"

"We're thirsty." He opened the fridge and grabbed two sodas, almost dropping one of them.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"Fine. Yes."

He walked into the dining area again and gave Mandie a soda before sitting back down.

"Thanks."

He nodded and took a long swig of his drink.

"You okay?"

"Sure," his voice squeaked. The perils of being fourteen showing up at the wrong time.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Isaac."

"No, you didn't. I...I just can't believe I told you that."

"Was it true?"

"Yes."

"You've had my attention for a long time too."

His eyes met hers. "I have?"

"Yeah. You're pretty cute and I just felt like I wanted to know you."

"I'm cute?"

"Yeah." He noticed her cheeks heat up too.

"So are you." Isaac felt like his friendship with Mandie had passed a milestone. As shy as he was, he felt less shy with her than any other girl. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"I can ask." She pulled out her cell and dialed her parents. "Hey, Mom. Isaac asked if I could stay for dinner. Is that okay?"

Indianapolis

Jack closed the back of their moving truck and climbed into the driver's seat. "Ready to go home, Bee?"

"Yeah. I'm ready," she told him with a smile.

She was ready for everything now.


	32. A Brush With Love chapter 31

Jack opened the door and then scooped Elizabeth up into his strong arms.

She laughed. "What are you up to?"

"Carrying you over the threshold." He stepped over and inside but didn't put her down. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, their lips moving together perfectly, dancing the familiar dance they had perfected.

"It seems we have the house to ourselves," she mentioned.

He put her down gently and took her hand, leading her up the stairs, leaving the bags and the moving truck to be dealt with later.

As they entered the master, he locked the door and removed his shirt, his lips on hers once more, right where they wanted to be.

Then they heard yelling downstairs. "Isaac! It's a date. Me and Ray alone. You are not going with us!"

"Why not? Mom and Dad won't let me go with Mandie if we don't go in a group."

"You're kids."

"We are two years younger. Why are you being such a jerk?"

Jack sighed and put his shirt back on. "Back to the real world, I guess."

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "What's going on, guys?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing," Isaac said, crossing his arms too.

"Look, this yelling isn't like you. We heard what you were fighting about. Jonah has a valid point that a date usually only involves two people."

"But then Mandie and I can't go."

"True. You aren't old enough to date yet, Isaac."

"You said we could be in groups."

"What if you invite her here?"

"To hang out with my newlywed parents? I'd rather not."

"Hey, we're pretty cool," Elizabeth told him. "We could go to a movie. The four of us have done that before."

"Take it or leave it, Isaac," Jack told him.

"Its not fair," he told them, walking past to go up to his room. "Welcome home."

Jonah grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. "Thanks, guys."

"Would it be so terrible to have him and Mandie along?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Come on, Jonah."

"Dad, Ray is leaving in five weeks. Then I won't see her until I'm not sure when. I want to spend this time with her before she goes."

Jack knew what he was feeling. Not that long before, Elizabeth had left Hidden Lake too. "Fair enough. But, maybe think of some way you and Ray could include Mandie and Isaac in the future."

"I'll think about it." Jonah kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "I'm glad you're home."

"Thanks, sweetie."

Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "The joys of being a parent."

"You're good at it."

"I appreciate that but I must say, I'm really glad I have a sidekick now."

He winked at her and lifted her up on the counter with ease.

"A sidekick?"

"Mmhm." He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Like Batman and Robin."

"Bonnie and Clyde?" she asked with a laugh, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane," he mentioned, nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"Jack and Elizabeth," she told him, meeting his perfect warm lips with hers.

"Um guys?" Isaac said from behind them.

Elizabeth sighed and hid her face in Jack's shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Can Mandie come over for dinner?"

"Sure," Jack told him.

"Thanks. Oh, and can you maybe try not to do that so much while she's here? It's totally embarrassing."

Elizabeth hopped down.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked her.

"I need to go grocery shopping and then make dinner." She kissed his cheek. "Wanna come with me?"

"I'll go!" Isaac said, walking back in. "It's our thing, Mom."

"Alright, sweetie. Go get in the Tahoe. I'll be right there." She stepped close to Jack and smiled. "You could still come, hon."

"That's okay. He's right. It's your thing. It's important you spend time together."

She gave him a kiss and a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, Bee. Be safe."

"I will."

After they left, he started a load of laundry and unpacked from their honeymoon. Then he asked Jonah to help him bring in the various boxes from the moving truck.

Elizabeth had made it easy for them. She had labeled every box according to which room it needed to go in. Organized to a fault. That was his Bee.

The store

"So what's Mandie's favorite meal?" Elizabeth asked Isaac.

"Enchiladas. With tons of cheese and sour cream."

"Okay. Wanna help me make it?"

"Yeah. I need to learn how."

"Why's that?" she teased, nudging his shoulder.

"Well, she loves it. Might be good to know how to make it. For later."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"She's my best friend."

"That's a great place to start." She had been best friends with Jack before dating him and look at them now. "Isaac, why don't you go get the tortillas, cheese, and sour cream? I'll grab the meat."

"Okay."

Her mind wandered to the last two weeks. The best, most romantic weeks of her life. She couldn't imagine anything changing now after they were finally married. The need and desire to be with him every moment was stronger than ever, even now as she stood staring at the meat case.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and saw his text.

"I MISS U BEE!!

"I'll B home soon, love."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

About an hour later, she and Isaac pulled into the driveway. Jack came out of the house and opened her door for her before she could do it herself.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Isaac rolled his eyes and took a couple bags in, knowing they were going to be smooching before long.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Jonah asked, putting his jacket on.

"Making out in the car, I'm guessing."

"Well, I'm going to Ray's. See you later."

"Bye." Isaac began unpacking the bags, separating the items he would need to make dinner.

Jack leaned back against the passenger seat and laughed. "I'm glad you're home."

"I gathered that," she said with a laugh. "I'm glad I'm home too."

"Jonah and I unpacked the moving truck. I'll take it and drop it off in the morning before class."

"Okay." She reached up and touched his lips.

"Bee?"

"Yeah."

"What's on your mind?"

"Just...I can't imagine being away from you tomorrow. I love seeing you every day. Knowing you're right next to me or just in the next room."

Truth be told, he missed her already too.

Jonah knocked on the window and Elizabeth rolled it down. "I'm headed to see Ray."

"Be home by curfew," Jack told him.

"I will."

As Jonah walked down the sidewalk to Raylinn's house, he tried not to think about her leaving. He just wanted to think about tonight. It wasn't easy though.

She was sitting on the porch swing waiting for him. "Hey," he said, giving her a smile.

"Hey yourself. What do you have there?" she asked, gesturing to the bag and thermos he was carrying.

"Surprise."

She stood and walked down the steps and then kissed him softly. "I'm ready to go."

"You look cute," he told her, taking her hand. Her jeans hugged her curves and her long striped sweater looked cozy and comfortable.

"Thanks. So do you."

"I have something I'd like to talk to you about, Ray."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I figured out what I want to study in college."

"You did? So did I."

"I'm going to study Digital Arts."

"Marine Biology," she told him. "I'm thinking Bowling Green."

"Ohio?"

"Yeah. It's only like an hour and a half from here so I can visit you. Unless...I mean, where are you going to go?"

"I was thinking just Hidden Lake Community College for two years and maybe go abroad for a year."

"Paris," she said, knowing he had always wanted to go there.

"Yes."

"For a year."

"Yeah. Ray, you know that has been my dream." She nodded and wiped her cheek. "Ray? Tell me."

"I don't want to leave, Joe. I can't believe I have to move away from you."

He put down his bag and thermos and wrapped his arms around her. "Its only two years and we will be in college. That's all."

"Two years? Its forever, Jonah."

"It will go by fast."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No," he admitted. "I just tell myself that so I don't miss you too much."

He held her another long moment and then he handed her the thermos and he grabbed the bag. "Let's go."

"Are we going to the fire pit?"

"Yeah."

It was one of their favorite spots by the lake and it was romantic, even in his opinion. The two Adirondack chairs faced the water and the fire pit was perfect for making s'mores.

Instead of each of them taking a chair, once they had the fire going, they shared a seat and covered up with a blanket he had brought.

He took her left hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "One day, Raylinn Stanton, I'm going to put a ring on that finger."

"I hope so."

"I am and then no one will be able to take you away from me."

She leaned her head back and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Joe. To the moon and back."

"I love you more."

"Checkmate!" Mandie said, pumping her fist and grinning across the table.

"I can't believe you beat me again!" Isaac said, feigning annoyance.

"We could play a different game. Like Scrabble."

"Okay. Sure."

"We could ask your parents to play."

"If you want. But just to warn you, they're kinda inseparable right now."

"I think that's sweet."

"You do? I think it's a little gross actually."

"You know that could be us one day," she told him, a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Us?"

"Us... I mean...me and you separately or... together."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you think about growing up and getting married?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Yeah, but marriage isn't that far off if you think about it."

"Who wants popcorn?" Elizabeth asked from the kitchen.

"I do," Mandie said. "I'll help you, Mrs. Thornton."

Isaac bolted from the room to the living room where his dad was.

"Whoa, bud. Where's the fire?"

"Huh?"

"What's the rush?"

"Do all girls think about getting married when they are fourteen?" Issac whispered loudly.

"I have no idea. Maybe ask your Mom."

"I mean we start high school next year and then college. I mean it would have to be at least eight years before….whoa." Isaac paced in front of the couch as he ranted.

"What's going on, Isaac?"

"I mean, all I told her was you and Mom were like making out all the time and she said that could be us one day. Us! What is she thinking?"

"You told her we make out all the time? Good grief."

"That's the part you focus on? I'm having a nervous breakdown here, Dad. You and Mom making out is not the issue."

Jack laughed and patted the couch cushion. "Isaac, women are perplexing and interesting, not to mention confusing creatures. There is really no point in spending too much time trying to figure them out. Nine times out of ten, they'll let you know what's on their minds and you won't need to be clueless anymore anyway."

"So you are still clueless?"

"Oh yeah."

"And Gramps?"

"Yep. He'd confirm if you asked him."

Elizabeth came in and sat down on the other side of Jack. He smiled and lifted his arm, placing it around her shoulders.

"Mandie has Scrabble all set up for you," Elizabeth told him.

"Great. Thanks."

"One game and then I'll drive her home."

"Okay, Mom."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. "What did I interrupt?"

"Nothing much. He did ask me if all fourteen year old girls think about getting married. I told him to ask you."

She touched his chin and gave him a kiss. "I love my clueless husband."

"I love you too. Let's watch a movie."


	33. A Brush With Love chapter 32

The next day…

As Elizabeth drove to her office in downtown Ann Arbor, she smiled. The morning had been great, with the exception of having to be separated from her new husband. They had dawdled in bed a bit longer than perhaps necessary but ignoring her schedule for an extra thirty minutes was totally worth it.

As she pulled into the parking lot, she noticed her Dad's BMW sedan in its spot, like always.

She used her badge to gain entry to the building and then headed to the stairs, walking up four flights to Thatcher and Thatcher. She was greeted by her secretary and then she headed into her office.

Within a moment, William walked in. "Welcome back, Bethie."

"Thanks, Dad," she said, a huge smile on her face.

"Marriage treating you well, I see."

She blushed and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "It's good, yeah."

"I'm glad, sweetheart. Not to drop a lot on your plate right away but we have three appointments this morning, one about thirty minutes from now."

"Alright. I'm on it."

She saw it as a blessing because if she didn't stay busy, she'd be obsessing over how badly she wanted to see Jack.

Her phone buzzed on her desk as she was preparing to check the schedule. She knew who it was. She hit the speaker button. "Hi, babe."

"Hey. When do you take lunch today?"

"I was just checking my schedule. It looks like I can take thirty minutes at one pm."

"I will be there."

"You will? Won't you be in class?"

"No class today. Didn't you see the weather? Big blizzard coming."

"But, it's April."

"Yep and in Michigan things change at the drop of the hat."

"When is it supposed to hit?'

"Around two it looks like."

"Okay."

"Is there any way that you can leave early?"

"I have an appointment at 1:30 so maybe after that. Should finish there by 3:00."

Jack was silent. He knew she had a four wheel drive vehicle and she was more than capable of handling the drive but it made him really nervous.

"I'll be fine, honey. That Tahoe can go through anything."

"Alright. I will try not to worry."

"I will call you when I leave work."

"Okay. I love you, Bee. Please be safe."

"I love you too. I will."

The snow hit a bit earlier than expected, so by the time he came for lunch, it was already coming down heavily. He knocked on her office door.

"Come in."

"Hey. I brought lunch." He closed the door behind him and barely had time to set the bag on the table near the door before she was in his arms, her lips on his.

After a few moments, she stepped back slightly. "I missed you so much," she whispered. "I don't like not being with you."

"I don't like it either."

"Maybe I can take another one of your classes," she teased. "I can be your assistant."

"I can't date a coworker either."

"We wouldn't be dating. We are married, remember?"

"Oh, I am very aware of that little detail."

"You are, huh?" His lips traveled her jaw as his hands slipped down to her rear, making her giggle. "Be good, Jack."

"Good isn't fun, though."

She gave him another kiss and stepped back a bit more in case someone walked in. "What did you bring me?"

"Tuna Salad on a croissant and Sunchips."

"Yum. Thank you."

"And I would like to drive you home."

"Jack, I have an appointment."

Her intercom beeped. "Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes?"

"Your 1:30 just cancelled. Apparently the roads are terrible."

"Thank you."

Jack smirked. "Now can I drive you home?"

"But we have both vehicles."

"We can leave yours here and take my truck home. I'll bring you back to work after the storm."

"You know I can drive in this."

"I know but i think if we go together, it's safer."

"I appreciate that you want to take care of me, Jack."

"But…"

"No but. I appreciate it. Once I'm done eating this, we can go."

She saw him visibly relax. "I love you, Bee. I just want to know you're safe."

"I know."

Instead of holding her hand like he always did when driving, both of his hands were firmly on the wheel as he struggled to stay in the correct lane and keep moving forward.

"Do your parents have the boys, Jack?"

"Yeah. They got out of school early and the district already called off school for tomorrow too so they are just going to spend the night with them."

"Oooo, the whole house to ourselves. Whatever will we do?"

He smirked, his eyes still fixed on the road. "I can think of a few things."

Those few things included sitting by the fire in nothing but a blanket, sipping wine and making s'mores.

She licked the melted marshmallow off her finger and laughed. "This is fun."

"Agreed."

She held an oozy s'more up to his lips and watched as he took a bite. He watched her watching him, clear desire in her eyes. He smiled and swallowed, anticipating what might happen next and he wasn't disappointed.

A few more weeks went by. They were able to ease into their new routine and springlike weather finally arrived, making it easier for Lee to work on their house.

As May arrived, Jonah and Raylinn spent as much time together as possible.

The night before the fair, they went for a walk. She shoved her hands in her pockets instead of holding onto his. That should have been a clue but he still was taken by surprise.

"We will pick you up at three for the fair, Ray."

"Oh, I can't go."

"What? Why? We planned this, Ray. It's our last chance to be together before you go."

"I have so much to do. Packing for one thing."

"And you can't spare a few hours to be together?"

"I really can't, Joe."

He stopped walking and they crossed their arms, a barrier forming. She kept her eyes down.

"I want a real reason, Ray. Not packing."

"Because I can't be away from you for two years! I'm moving, Joe! I can't do this."

"That makes no sense! What are you saying?"

That night at dinner, they sat out on the deck and ate barbecued ribs and burgers that Bee and Isaac had cooked. They also had baked beans and cornbread.

Jonah walked in the house and headed for his room but Elizabeth was in the kitchen, grabbing a beer for Jack.

"Hey. What's wrong, Jonah?"

"Nothing."

"Honey, look at me." He looked up and she gasped. "What happened? You've been crying."

"Mom, I can't."

"Did you fight with Ray?"

"No. We broke up." He walked up the stairs and shut his door.

She joined Jack and Isaac on the deck. She handed Jack his beer and sighed.

"What's wrong, Bee?"

"Jonah said he and Ray broke up."

"Whoa," Isaac said with a mouthful of cornbread.

"I'm sure they just had a disagreement. They'll be back together before you know it," Jack told her.

"I don't know, Jack. He was pretty upset."

"Yes, but they are sixteen. They have high school and college to get through."

"Sixteen year olds can fall in love, Jack. I don't think disregarding their relationship because of age is very fair." Elizabeth stood up and walked into the yard, throwing a stick for Duke and Paris to bring back.

Jack finished his meal, sending Isaac inside to do the dishes, and walked into the yard to talk to Elizabeth.

"Babe? How did Jonah's relationship troubles become ours?"

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Its not him."

"What is it?"

"I'm just hormonal."

"Not pregnant, huh?"

She shook her head and threw the stick again, chuckling when the dogs ran after it.

"What if somehow my accident made it so I can't have babies?"

"The doc told you you're healthy, Bee. It's only been two months since our wedding."

"Feels like forever."

"Patience, my love. We are going to have a baby and for once, the schedule isn't yours to control. Leave it to Him," he said, nodding toward heaven. "It will be perfect when it happens."

Jonah watched his parents in the yard. He wanted that kind of love. He thought he had it with Ray but apparently it was only one-sided.

PRESENT DAY

"How was The Keys?" Jonah asked his parents as he passed the corn on the cob to Ray.

"Just as we remembered," Jack told him.

"That's good."

"Uncle Jonah, did you and Aunt Ray really break up?" Lizzie asked.

Jonah kissed Ray's temple, slipping his arm around her. "We did. I was lost without her."

Raylinn smiled at him and touched his cheek. "I was lost without you too."

Isaac chuckled. "You sure were miserable." Mandie nudged him. "What? He was."

"Did you have fun at the fair?" Lizzie asked. "I love fairs."

"I didn't go," Jonah told her.

"Did you go, Daddy?" she asked Isaac.

"Yes we did. Your Mom and I went together. It was a great night." Mandie blushed and smiled.

"What happened?"

BACK TO THE PAST, THE FAIR

While Jack and Elizabeth were standing in line for elephant ears, Mandie and Isaac went over to the ferris wheel.

As they waited in line, Isaac felt Mandie slip her hand in his. He looked at her and she smiled up at him.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. It was great actually. An exhilarating feeling came over him when her small, soft hand was touching his. Something he had never felt before.

When they finally were in a seat on the ferris wheel, he moved their hands so their fingers were intertwined. "It's a nice night," he said quietly, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah. I've had a lot of fun. I loved the demolition derby."

"Me too."

He looked at her, sitting close and had the urge to find out what her lips felt like. They looked so soft. His eyes drifted to her lips and then back up to her eyes.

She smiled and tipped her head closer to his. Just as their mouths were about to make contact, the ferris wheel stopped. They were at the top.

"I'm not supposed to date yet," he told her.

"I know."

"So I'm guessing kissing might be something we should wait on too."

"Isaac," she whispered. He turned his head again and looked at her at the same moment their lips met. Soft and sweet yet magical.

He knew right then she was the only one he ever wanted to kiss for the rest of his life.

As the wheel started moving, Mandie put her head on Isaac's shoulder and smiled. "This was a good night."

"Perfect," he told her, squeezing her hand.

PRESENT DAY

"Oooo, Daddy! Did you get in trouble?" Lizzie asked with a giggle.

"No. We never told anyone until now."

"That's it. You're grounded, young man," Elizabeth told him with a wink.

"Pretty sure when you're forty five and married with two kids, you can't be grounded by your mother."

"Maybe not but I'm curious how you kept that a secret."

"I don't know. We just did."

"Did you kiss her again, Daddy?"

"Yeah, there were a few times."

"Before you were sixteen?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah. Sorry, Dad. Couldn't help it. Once I knew what it was like, I couldn't avoid it."

"Honey," Mandie said, nudging him, her cheeks red.

"Love you, babe."

"Troublemaker."


	34. Chapter 33

A few weeks later…

Raylinn sat on the porch of her Grandma Janie's house, pushing the swing with her toe. Early summer in North Carolina was certainly different than in Michigan. Especially since Joe was there.

She fingered her bracelet, the one that matched his. Her heart was still with him and she missed everything about him.

It killed her not to talk to him and she knew it was her fault. She had mistakenly thought that breaking up with him was the best thing for both of them.

"So stupid," she said, shaking her head as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"What is?" Grandma Janie asked, joining her on the swing.

"Me."

"Sweetheart, the last thing you are is stupid. Is this about that boy of yours?"

"Jonah. Grams, I love him but I broke up with him because I couldn't see how this was going to work."

"How what was going to work, dear?"

"Me living here and Joe all the way in Michigan. For two years, Grams. It killed me to think of being away that long."

"And yet, that's what's happening. Except before, you could talk to him."

"Exactly. Like I said, stupid."

"Ray, call him. Tell him everything you told me because I'm sure he's feeling the same way you are."

"Grams, what if he isn't? What if he's happier now?"

Grams kissed her forehead and smiled. "You are a worrier. But there is only one way to find out."

Jonah saw Ray's name and picture pop up on his phone. It had been a little over two weeks since she broke his heart. At this point, anger was what he was feeling. How could she make a unilateral decision like that? It affected both of them and he was left out of it.

"Not cool," he mumbled.

The phone next to him stopped buzzing and he sighed. She had called him. That was strange coming from the girl who had just broken his heart.

He turned the phone off and put it on his bedside table.

He heard a knock. "Yeah."

Elizabeth poked her head in his door. "Hey, we are going to see the lake house. Why don't you come, hon?"

"No thanks."

Elizabeth sat on his bed and watched him a moment. "Jonah, this is going to be your house too. We'd like to know what you think."

"I'm really not up to it. Maybe next time."

"Why don't you call her?"

"She broke up with me, Mom. She obviously doesn't want to be my girlfriend so why call her?"

"Because you are miserable."

"I'm fine."

Once everyone was gone, he decided to take a walk. Randomly his brain directed his legs to the firepit where he and Ray went frequently. Maybe it wasn't so random.

He sat in one of the chairs and stared at the water. His heart ached as he realized yet again that a huge part of his heart was missing.

The anger melted away and now he just really wanted to see her, hold her in his arms, smell her coconut shampoo, feel her lips against his.

An hour later, he wandered back to the house and of course on the porch swing, there sat his parents, joined at the lips.

He missed that. He needed to get down to North Carolina as soon as possible. He was going to do it, somehow.

That night, he went online and booked a bus ticket to Charlotte for the next morning using his debit card. Chances were his parents wouldn't realize he was gone until mid day and by then he'd be far enough away where they couldn't stop him.

The next morning, at five am, he walked into town. He got to the bus depot and sat down to wait after buying a cup of coffee and a muffin for breakfast.

At seven am, the bus arrived and he began his long journey south to get his girl back.

At around six am, Elizabeth got up, let the dogs out, started coffee and then fed the dogs. She had to go into work of course so she tried to stay on schedule.

The last thing she had wanted was to get out from beneath her husband's warm arms but work was important.

School was out for the summer so Jack and Isaac were probably going to do something fun that she had to miss out on.

"Hey, baby," Jack whispered as he slipped up behind her.

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"I missed you in my arms. Are you sure you have to go to work?"

"I'm sure." He turned her, leaning her back against the counter, and kissed her slow and deep. "You're making it really hard to go," she whispered, slipping her arms around his neck and giving in to his kisses again.

"One hour?" he pleaded, backing towards the stairs.

He was impossible to resist at this point so she followed him upstairs to the master.

Around lunchtime, the bus Jonah was on made a stop at a fast food place in Ohio so he used the time to stretch his long legs and grab a burger and a shake. He checked his phone for text messages and voicemails but so far nothing.

Mom was at work, he assumed, and Isaac, being fourteen, was probably still asleep. His dad probably was just giving him space and for that, he was appreciative.

However, he was dreading the moment they found the note on the fridge that confessed that he had gone to see Ray.

He sat at a table by the window where he could watch people and looked at the address of Ray's Grandma Janie. He had it memorized ever since she had given it to him so they could keep in touch. Well, before she broke up with him anyway.

He wanted to surprise Ray so he hadn't texted.

After eating his burger, he realized he was still hungry so he got up and stood in line to get some french fries.

"All passengers on bus 208...leaving in five minutes!" his driver announced.

Jonah still had two people ahead of him in line and the cashier was taking forever. "Come on," he muttered under his breath.

Four and a half minutes later, he ran onto the bus with his bag of hot fries, slipping into his seat with seconds to spare.

"Cutting it close, bud," the driver said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I made it."

By dinnertime, he still hadn't heard his phone make a sound. Wait. Where was his phone?!

"Crap!" he said a bit louder than he intended. "Does anyone see a phone around here? I can't find my phone." Everyone shook their heads. "Great."

Then it dawned on him. He had left it at the fast food place. Right on the table by the window. It had been six hours and he knew it was crazy to hope the driver would take him back.

"You need to borrow my phone?" the young teen across the aisle asked.

"No. Thank you though."

Ray called Jonah's phone yet again. "Come on, Joe, pick up. I need to talk to you."

"Hello?" a girl's voice said.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ray asked. Had he found a new girl in less than three weeks?

"Hannah. Who is this?"

"This is Ray. Why are you answering my boyfriend's phone?"

"He left it here. I heard it ringing so I answered."

"I can't believe this!" Ray yelled, hanging up and tossing her phone on the floor. "I can't believe you, Jonah Thornton! Not even three weeks and you've moved on. Aggggh!" she yelled, frustrated.

Back home, Jack and Elizabeth's house

Jack and Isaac made dinner while they waited for Elizabeth to get home from work. She had gone in a bit late and Jack took full responsibility for it, so she was coming home a bit later than usual.

"Dad! Stir that or it's going to burn," Isaac said, pulling him out of his newlywed trance.

"Sorry, bud," he said, stirring the gravy with a rounded, funny looking wire thingy.

"Uh, Dad?"

Jack turned around, forgetting about the gravy. "Yeah."

"What's this?" he asked, holding up a note. "It's Jonah's handwriting."

Jack snatched it from Isaac's hand. "What?!"

Mom and Dad,

I made a decision. Right now, I am on my way to North Carolina to see Ray. I know you are going to be mad but I needed to see her. I love her.

Jonah

"He went to see Ray?" Isaac asked. "Cool."

"No. Not cool. He left and is traveling for hours on his own. I can't believe he did this!"

"Dad, wouldn't you have done the same if it were Mom that moved away?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm an adult. He's sixteen!"

"If you were his age and in love with Elizabeth and she moved away and broke up with you, would you have done the same?"

Elizabeth walked in around seven pm. "Jack?"

He appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Beth."

He never called her Beth. Always Bee. "What's wrong?"

"Let's sit down." He led her to the couch.

"Jack, you're scaring me."

"Jonah's gone."

"What do you mean gone? Did you call him? Where is he?"

He took her hand and squeezed. "He apparently is on his way to North Carolina."

"To see Ray? I can't believe it. How?"

"My guess is the bus. It's cheap."

She pulled her cell out of her purse and called him. "He's not answering."

"I know. I've called him like eight times."

"Well, we need to go down there."

"No, we don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, at the least we should call Abigail. If he took a bus, he won't get there until tomorrow anyway."

She dialed the phone number she had for Abigail.

"Hello?"

"Abigail? It's Beth Thornton."

"Hi, Beth. How are you?"

"I'm a little angry but ok, I guess. Apparently Jonah is on his way down there to see Ray. Have they been in touch?"

"No. Ray said she's been trying but he doesn't answer."

"He's not answering me either. Oh, gosh. I hope he is alright," she said, dread filling her.

"I'm sure he's okay. You know teenagers."

"I thought I knew my own son but apparently not!"

"Beth, I know you're worried. I would be too. I'll make sure he calls you the moment he gets here."

"Okay. Thanks."

She got up and walked into the kitchen where Isaac was. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "Don't you ever do what your brother did! Got it?"

"Got it." He patted her back and groaned. "Mom? A little looser. I can't breathe."

She let go and stepped back, wiping her eyes. "Sorry, Isaac. I'm going to go change. Dinner smells delicious."

"Roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, asparagus."

"Good job, sweetheart. I'll be back soon."

Jack followed her upstairs and shut their door. "Bee?"

"I'm so mad at him right now. Just leaving and traveling hundreds of miles without asking us first...that's unacceptable, Jack."

"I agree."

She stared at him as she stepped out of her skirt and into a pair of shorts. "I hear a but. Is there really a but?!"

"Well, Isaac brought up a good point earlier."

"What's that?"

"If I was sixteen and in love with you and you broke up with me for no reason and then moved away, I'd do the same thing."

"He can't do this, though, Jack. It's not okay."

"I know and I plan on grounding him for a year but I'm just saying I understand why he did it."

She looked up at Jack and her heart swelled with love. "I don't know if I could be away from you. Nine hours is almost unbearable. I can't imagine months."

The next day, around lunch time, the bus pulled into the depot in Charlotte. It had been a long trip and Jonah was ready to be staying on solid ground for a bit.

"Good luck, dude," the teen from across the aisle said.

"Thanks. I may need it."

As he stepped off the bus, he looked around for someone to ask about getting a cab. He needed to get to Grandma Janie's house.

"Jonah Thornton!" a female woman's voice said from nearby.

He turned. "Mrs. Stanton?"


	35. Chapter 34

Mrs. Stanton led him to her car. "How did you know?" he asked.

"You're smart. I'm pretty sure you know the answer already." His mom.

"Was she mad?"

"To say the least. But more than mad, she was scared." When they closed the doors to the car, she handed him her phone. "Call her. She needs to know you're alive."

He sighed and dialed her cell.

"Abigail? Did he make it? I'm so worried."

"Mom?"

"Jonah?"

"Yeah. It's me. I'm so sorry."

"Jonah Alexander Thornton...if you ever leave home without telling us again…"

"I won't. I promise."

"I love you, you know that, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"Good because I'm grounding you for a month."

"Mom."

"No. Sweetheart, you are not getting off with no punishment."

"I know. I just...I love you. And I love Ray. I needed to see her. I need to fix things with her and I couldn't do it over the phone."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. Now once you figure out how long you're going to be there, let me know because you're going to fly back here. No more cross-country bus trips."

"I lost my phone. Well, I left it at a restaurant in Ohio."

"After you're done being grounded, we will pay for half of a new phone."

"Okay."

"Jonah, call us once in a while. We need to know you're alive."

"Okay, Mom."

"And fix things with Ray. If you're serious about her, you need to talk and not hold back how you feel."

"Thanks, Mom."

As they drove, Abigail spoke. "So, as far as where you'll stay."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stanton. I'm afraid I didn't think about that before I came."

"My mom is willing to let you sleep on the couch."

"Really?"

"Yes. But there are a few rules."

"Okay." He knew he wasn't in a position to say anything about the rules.

"If you are sleeping on the couch, you must be fully clothed."

"Of course, yes."

"And no sneaking into Raylinn's room. And she has a curfew of 10pm. So since you are here and I'm in charge of you too, that is your curfew."

"Okay. That's fair."

"I heard you say that you love Ray."

"I do, ma'am. Very much."

"Right now she is under the impression that you've moved on with some girl named Hannah. I'm not judging you but if you're not serious about Ray, I don't understand why you're here."

"Ma'am, I don't know anyone named Hannah. I am here for Ray."

"She said a Hannah answered your phone."

"I left my phone at a restaurant in Ohio. It must have been a random girl who picked up my phone."

"That makes sense but it may take a bit of convincing to make Ray understand."

"I'll do my best." After a few moments, he asked what was on his mind. "Does she know I'm coming?"

"No. I thought I'd let you surprise her."

"I appreciate that. Do you think we can stop somewhere so I can get her some flowers?"

Abigail smiled. "She likes…"

"Pink tulips. They're her favorite."

"I know just the place."

About thirty minutes later, Abigail knocked on Ray's bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hey." Ray turned over and looked at her mom.

"You have company."

"Who? I don't know anyone here yet."

"Go to the porch and see."

"I really don't feel like it."

"Trust me. Just go see."

Raylinn sighed and walked out to the porch. She couldn't fathom who it could be.

"Joe?"

"Hey." He stood against the railing, a bouquet of pink tulips in his hand.

She was mad at him but she absolutely couldn't stop herself from flying into his arms and enjoying it. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, still holding on.

"I love you, Ray. I don't want to break up. I need you. I need my best friend."

She stared at him and then stepped back, crossing her arms. "I'm not sure Hannah would like that."

"Ray, I need you to hear me. Are you listening?" She nodded.

"I don't know any Hannah. I left my phone somewhere in Ohio."

"You don't know her?" she asked, not quite believing him.

"No. She must be a girl who found my phone. Trust me. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I love you."

"I love you too."

He uncrossed her arms and pulled her close. "Then why did you break up with me? I want to understand."

"I thought it would be easier. That you could find someone else so you didn't need to wait for me. But...but when I thought you were seeing Hannah...it hurt me. I don't want you to see her. Just me, Joe."

"I'm not seeing her. Just you."

She stared up at him and sighed. "I missed you."

He lowered his mouth to hers, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss. "Marry me, Ray."

She giggled. "In case you forgot, we're only sixteen."

"Not now. Just marry me. Whenever it's right for us."

"Okay. Yes. I'll marry you."

A week later, the young couple, now closer than ever, had to seperate for Jonah to fly back home.

Beth bought him a plane ticket and Abigail and Raylinn took him to the airport.

Ray walked with him into the airport to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you," he whispered, his lips grazing her forehead.

"You're coming after Thanksgiving, right?"

"Yeah and then you'll come after Christmas?"

She buried her face in his chest and held tight. "I love you, Jonah. Don't forget."

He squeezed her a little tighter, gave her a brief kiss and smiled. "Love you more." Then he forced himself to walk away. Otherwise he'd keep finding excuses to stay.

Ray knew she needed to be brave. November wasn't that far away. Only five months and they promised to call each other everyday.

She wiped her eyes and headed back to the car, determined not to be sad. After all, she had just spent a week with him.

When she closed the car door, she looked at her mom. "He asked me to marry him."

"You're sixteen, sweetheart."

"After our sophomore year of college. Four years from now."

"Oh. Okay."

"I just wish...I wish Daddy could walk me down the aisle."

Abigail turned and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I know. I wish he could too. But you know, I'd be happy to step in."

"Thanks, Mama. I'd love that."

A few weeks went by and it started feeling like summer in Michigan which was good because it was almost July.

Lee's company was making good progress on their lake house. It was on schedule to be finished by the end of August.

Jack's fall classes started up so he was working mornings again. Elizabeth was working only during the week, keeping her weekends for family time.

Jonah had gotten a job at the local bowling alley to make traveling money and Isaac was spending a lot of time with both sets of grandparents.

This night, Isaac was spending the night with William and Grace so when Elizabeth got home, Jack had italian takeout on a candlelit table.

"Jack, its beautiful."

He stepped out of the shadows and walked up to her. "You're beautiful."

He kissed her and gave her a big hug. "I thought we could have date night."

"Sounds good to me. Let me go change."

He slipped her jacket over her shoulders and down her arms. "You look perfect just like this."

"Okay," she said, taking his hand as he led her to the table. "This smells great."

He pulled out her chair for her and then joined her at the table. "How was your day?" he asked, handing the fettuccine alfredo to her.

"Oh, same old thing. Nothing abnormal." She dished a tiny amount onto her plate and gave it back to him.

"Feeling okay, Bee?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You aren't eating very much."

"I want some of the salad and breadsticks too." She took one breadstick and a small amount of salad and took a bite. "So good. How was your day?"

"Well, I got some news."

"I thought there might be a reason for this," she teased.

"Hey, I'm a romantic guy. I wanted to spend time with you. Remember our first date, Bee?"

"Oh, I remember. That night was perfect."

"I like to show you that I love you."

She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate that so much Jack. I always know how you feel."

"So my news…"

"Yes. Please."

"About a year ago, I applied for a grant."

"So around the time we met."

"Yeah. Just before. I wanted to take the boys to Paris for six months and learn new sculpting techniques."

"Paris?"

"Yeah. Jonah has always wanted to go and there's a prestigious art school there. I honestly didn't think I'd get it. But the dean took me into her office today and told me I did."

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, sweetie. That's great." She put her fork down. "I'm proud of you."

"But…"

"I don't want you to leave. We're newlyweds still and our house is almost done and I'm pregnant. I really don't want you to go."

"I want all of us to go and the house….wait. Did you just say you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Honey! That's huge! When did you find out?"

"Today. I took a pregnancy test at lunch and...I was going to tell you tonight."

He moved his chair back and pulled her over to his lap, laying his hand on her tummy. "Sweetheart, this is so great."

"Is it?"

"I thought you wanted a baby, Bee."

"I do, but now...if you leave, you might miss the birth…"

"Babe, you didn't hear me. I want all of us to go. You, me, Jonah, and Isaac."

"When?"

"We'd need to leave by September 1st. We would be there until March."

She nodded. "So this grant. Does it pay for housing?"

"Yeah. We'd have an apartment."

"What about school for the boys?"

"We could homeschool them. If you want to. Or they could take online courses."

"And the baby would be born over there."

"Well, I suppose yes." He kept his hand on her tummy, watching her process. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Fair enough. I knew when I applied that it was a long shot. If we don't go, then we don't."

"I'm not saying no. I just...I know that it will be good for the boys and you. This is something you have wanted for a long time. You supported me when I moved. It's really only fair that I support you."

"I don't want what's fair. I really want you to be okay with moving. Having the baby over there will be different and hard."

"I'm okay with hard. I've done hard, sweetheart."

"So, what's holding you back?"

"Nothing. I think we should do it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Let's go to Paris."

"Wow. Okay. Now I guess we need to tell the boys though."

"Yeah. That should be interesting."


	36. Chapter 35

The next night after dinner, they told them.

"Are you joking?" Isaac asked, his voice squeaking. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"No, it's not a joke, Isaac," Jack told him.

"Well, I'll stay with Gran and Pop."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Beth told him. "You can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because you're fourteen and you belong with us," Jack told him.

"I don't want to go. What about Mandie? I don't want to leave her for six months!"

"I'm game," Jonah told them. "I've always wanted to go to Paris. And Ray is gone now anyway. It stinks I won't see her for the holidays but maybe we can somehow still visit each other."

"I can't believe this!" Isaac yelled, running up the stairs and slamming his door.

He pulled out his new cell phone and texted Mandie. "U will never believe what my parents just told me!"

"What?"

"We r moving 2 Paris for 6 months!"

"Cool!"

"No! Not cool @ all."

"Why not?"

"I...I want to stay here...we have something, don't we?"

"Yeah but it's only 6 months. It's not 4ever. Imagine all the cool museums and landmarks you'll get 2 see."

He dropped his phone on his lap, not responding. She didn't care if he was gone for six months.

Someone knocked on his door. "Isaac?"

"Come in, Mom."

She sat on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently I'm the only one who cares that I don't want to go to Paris."

"Honey, I care, but truthfully, it's your father and my decision."

"Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. I told Mandie, thinking she'd at least understand. I was wrong. She doesn't think it's a big deal that I'm going to be gone. Guess she doesn't like me the way I thought she did."

"Isaac, did you think that I didn't love your dad or you and Jonah when I moved to work in Indianapolis?"

"I trusted you. I knew you loved us."

"Well, if you care about Mandie, maybe you should trust her too. You know how she feels about you, right?"

"I don't know. I guess so."

"So, maybe being apart will be good for you."

"I'm surprised you want to go, Mom. You love your job."

"I do, but, I love your father more. This is something he wants to do, to better himself. He supported me in my decision to work away from home, so I'm supporting him."

"I guess that's good."

"Yeah. Compromising is important in a marriage and being willing to try new things. It's also good for all of us in general."

She kissed his hair and got up to leave. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Thank you, sweetie, but I think maybe you need to tell your dad that."

"Okay."

Beth found Jack in the kitchen making tea. "Hey."

"Hi. I'm making us tea."

"Thank you." She stepped up beside him and rubbed his back with her fingertips. "What's bothering you, Jack?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just...I wish both boys were okay with the move."

"Isaac will get there. He is just going to miss Mandie."

"Those two...I mean, they're fourteen."

"Yeah, and I told him being apart will be good for them. By the time we get back, he'll be almost fifteen. Jonah will be seventeen. They're growing up."

"Scary stuff." He turned and put his hand on her tummy. "At least this little one will be little for quite a while."

"Yeah. Speaking of, I have a doctor's appointment Tuesday at 3:30."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Be where?" Isaac asked, walking in the kitchen.

"I have a doctor's appointment Tuesday," Beth told him, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Are you sick?"

"No," she told him. "A check-up mostly."

"Oh." He grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. He took a sip and looked at them. "I just want to say I'm sorry, Dad. Paris might be fun."

"Lots of things to do and see," Jack mentioned. "After school work of course."

"How is that going to work?"

"Online courses," Beth told him. "You can go at your own pace and maybe even finish your freshman year early."

"That would be awesome. So can I like Skype Mandie and stuff while we're there?"

"Not excessively but yes," Jack said. "I know this friendship is important to you."

"Friendship, right Dad." He rolled his eyes and left.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she laughed.

"Heaven help us if this baby is a girl. Will you hate every boy she likes?"

"Probably." Suddenly Jack's eyes widened. "A girl… that's a whole new territory for me. Think we can make it a boy?"

"Pretty sure that's not up to us, but if you'd like, take it up with God."

"Right. Wow, a girl."

Isaac tossed and turned late that night, his mind rehashing the "living in Paris for six months" bomb his parents just dropped.

He turned his head when he heard a tapping sound on his window. Almost as if someone was tossing pebbles. He heard it again and climbed down from his loft, pulling up his shade. He couldn't see anything in the yard so he opened the window.

"Isaac!" a loud whisper said in the darkness.

"Mandie?"

"Yeah, it's me."

He laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You could text, you know."

"I wanted to see you."

"I'll meet you around front."

He closed his window, put on a hoodie and quietly crept down the stairs. As he passed the kitchen, the light flipped on.

"Mom! You scared me."

"Where are you going?"

"Um...outside."

"Any particular reason?"

"Yeah."

"Isaac? Are you sneaking out to see Mandie?"

"She...I...yes," he said honestly.

"Ten minutes. It's nearly midnight."

"Are you going to tell Dad?"

"No but only if you promise to ask next time instead of sneaking. We need to be able to trust you, Isaac."

"You can, Mom."

"Ten minutes," she reminded him, shutting off the light and walking upstairs.

He slipped his shoes on and walked out onto the porch. "Mandie?"

"On the swing," she told him.

"Hey. What's going on?"

He joined her on the swing and smiled when her hand found his. "Isaac, you never responded to my text. Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Isaac?"

"Do you even care that I'm not going to be here for six months?"

"Of course I care." He stayed silent as they rocked in the early summer air. "Isaac, tell me."

"I guess I thought maybe you'd be upset that I'm leaving. As upset as I was."

"If anything, I'm jealous."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Isaac. Paris! The museum's and the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame Cathedral and the Arc de Triomphe…"

"Listen to you being all french," he teased.

"Shush."

"I never knew you wanted to go there."

"I'm sure I never will but I can be happy for you, can't I?"

He turned his head and stared hard at her, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. "I'm really going to miss you." His heart missed his best friend already.

"I'll miss you too. But you'll text me and call me, won't you, Isaac?"

"Yeah. I promise."

He slowly lowered his head and softly touched his lips to hers. "Its late. I need to get back upstairs."

"Okay." They stood and embraced for a moment and then she squeezed his hand and walked off into the darkness.

Monday morning, Elizabeth's office

"Hey, Bethie," her father said, sitting down across from her desk.

She closed her drawer where she had stashed her saltine crackers and hoped he ignored her bottle of ginger ale.

"Hey, Dad. Sorry I was late."

"Actually you were on time, just late for you is all."

Her stomach had been upset that morning so she had taken extra time to compose herself before leaving home.

"Jack and I want to invite you and Mom to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Okay, sure. I'll run it by your Mom. What time would you like us?"

"Seven?"

"Seven it is." She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her. "Bethie? You alright?"

"Yeah. Um…" She was out of her chair in a flash and bolted for the bathroom.

After emptying her stomach, she washed her mouth out and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Bethie? Sweetheart, if you're sick, you should go home," he told her through the door.

"I'm alright, Dad. I just need a moment."

After a few more moments, she walked back in her office. "How are you doing?"

"I feel a bit better. What's on the agenda today?"

"For you? Bed and sleep."

"No, Dad. Really, I'm feeling better."

She sipped her ginger ale and sat down slowly.

"If you're sure, there are some appointments downtown. Bank of Ann Arbor at ten and Michigan National at noon."

"I'm on it. I'll take Quinn with me. She can take the lead with the audits."

"Sounds good."

At the house…

"So we want you and Dad to come over for dinner tomorrow night," Jack told Charlotte.

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Okay, we will be there. Any special occasion?"

"Isn't wanting to spend time with you and Dad enough?" he asked innocently.

"Nope. Come on, son."

"Patience is a virtue, you know."

"Sass!"

He chuckled. "See you tomorrow night, Ma."

"Alright. See you then."

Next he called the Coulter's, Fiona's parents.

"Hello?"

"Carol? This is Jack. How are you and David doing?"

"Just fine, Jack. How are you and the boys and Beth?"

"We are great. In fact we were hoping you and David had time to come down for dinner tomorrow night."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Great, seven o'clock?"

"We will be there."

With that done, Jack decided to do the laundry.

"I'm taking Duke and Paris to the dog park with Mandie," Isaac announced, quickly heading for the door.

"Alright. You still up for teaching me how to make meatloaf?"

"Yep. We will be back in time. See you."

Jack found himself alone so after starting a load of laundry, he headed to the lakehouse to see Lee.

"Paris, huh?" Lee said as he took a coffee break.

"Yeah. I can't believe I got the grant."

"Good goin', bro. When do you leave?"

"September 1st."

Lee nodded. "Its a great opportunity, Jack. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Lee could tell he had something else on his mind.

"Is there something else?"

"Bee's pregnant. The baby will actually be born in France."

Lee gave him a big hug. "Congrats! Big things going on in your life."

"Yeah. What about you? How's Rosie?"

"I assume fine."

"Bro, you need to give it another try. I don't think one bad date should make you give up."

"Dude, it was more than a bad date. She had a weird reaction to alcohol and seafood and then our car was stolen! Stolen. So she was vomiting while we waited for the police to show up and she could barely stand up. I doubt she will ever go out with me again."

"Lee, none of that was your fault."

"True but for a first date, it was awful and I don't want to relive it. So I decided, I'm going to just stay single. Dating is too hard."

Lee's phone rang. It was Rosie. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lee. Its Rosemary."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over for dinner tonight? I know it's short notice but I thought if I cooked, I won't get sick again."

"Good thought. Um...sure. What time?"

"Six?"

"I'll be there."

"Great. See you later then."

"See you."

Jack watched his friend and smiled. "So, was that her?"

"Yep. She's cooking for me tonight."

"So that thing you just said about dating being too hard…"

"Yeah, it is but maybe it will be worth it." If he could have what Jack and Beth had, he could deal with a little bit of the hard stuff.


	37. Chapter 36

Rosemary's house, that night

Lee made sure his shirt was properly tucked in and his tie was straight before knocking on her door, a red rose in his hand.

She opened the door and smiled, her beautiful red halter dress matching the rose. "Come in, Lee."

He edged past her and handed her the rose. "Good evening, Rosemary. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

"Thanks. What's for dinner? It smells delicious."

"Braised leg of lamb with herbed couscous and chocolate cheesecake for dessert."

"Wow. You made that?"

"Yes, I did." He followed her into the kitchen and sat at the counter. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I'd love one. But let me pour our wine. You're busy."

He stepped into her space, taking two wine glasses from their spot and grabbing the wine.

She looked at him, a blush showing on her cheeks. "Thanks, Lee."

"Look, I want to apologize for our date a few weeks back."

"No, Lee, it wasn't your fault. None of it. I was disappointed that it went so badly. That's why I invited you over. I want us to have another shot."

"To be honest, I was a little surprised. I figured I'd lost my chance."

She turned and looked at him, leaning against the counter. "Chance at what?"

"Chance for having what Jack and Elizabeth have."

"I want that too."

"Do you?"

She nodded and took another sip. "I'm just not good at this dating thing."

"You're doing just fine, Rosemary."

"Life's funny," Rosemary said with a laugh. "I used to tease Beth about her relationship with Jack. She was so smitten and inexperienced. Now look at her. She's an amazing wife and mother. To two teenagers even!"

"She is something else," Lee smiled. "You know, I messed with Jack too. He loved her faster than he'd ever admit."

"So how do we do it? How do we create here, what they have?"

"We find our own way. We're Rosie and Lee. We'll find what makes our relationship thrive. You like camping?"

"Um. I'm more of a glamper, truthfully. What about dancing?"

"I'm not the best at it, but I could see myself enjoying it with you."

"Well then," she blushed. "Maybe we start there."

After dinner, which was delicious, Rosie took off her heels and led him into the living room. She turned on some soft music and stepped into his arms.

They moved together as if they had been doing it for years. "Yeah, this is nice," he told her, edging just a bit closer.

"It is."

"Maybe when we go out next time, we should go to dinner and then dancing."

"No seafood though. I'm pretty sure I'll never eat that again."

"Deal."

Elizabeth fell asleep right after dinner once Jack and Isaac offered to clean up.

While they did that, Jonah headed to his room to call Ray.

"Hey," she answered. "How are you?"

"Well, I have news."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Dad got a grant to go study sculpting in Paris."

"You're kidding."

"No. So, September 1st, we are moving there for six months."

"Wow! Jonah, that's perfect for you."

"I know. But that means we won't see each other until next summer. I'm not good with that."

"Me either but think of the opportunities you'll have. All of you. That's so amazing."

"Yeah, but I really wanted to spend Christmas with you, Ray. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I wish I was there with you now."

"I wish I was there with you at the firepit."

"Its 80 degrees outside," he laughed.

"I know but that's our spot. I'd be good with just watching the stars with you." Laying secure in his arms. His clean scent wafting over them.

"Nothing like it. In fact, when we get married and buy a house, we have to make sure there's a firepit in the backyard."

"I'll hold you to that."

Jonah heard Abigail yell for Raylinn in the background. "You have to go?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll text you later. Love you."

"Love you more."

Jack headed to bed shortly after finishing the dishes. Elizabeth was softly snoring so he headed in to shower. Halfway through, he heard the door open and Elizabeth hurry in. Then she got sick.

He opened the sliding door to the shower. "Bee? You okay?"

"I will be. I guess dinner didn't settle well."

He closed the door again and finished rinsing off. "That will be a good thing to ask the doc tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"If it's normal for you to be sick at night too."

"Didn't Fiona ever have morning sickness?"

"No. She never got sick with the boys."

"Lucky. Well, morning sickness can be anytime. So yes, it's normal," she told him, standing and walking over to brush her teeth.

Jack dried off, brushed his teeth and put on his boxers, following Elizabeth to the bedroom. "Wanna watch a movie?" he wondered.

"Sure. I'm going to make some tea first though."

"Actually, you pick out the movie and I'll make your tea. It's good to rest," he told her with a soft kiss.

"I can make it, Jack."

"Bee, let me take care of you, please?"

She nodded and sat down on the bed to find a movie. By the time he returned, she was sleeping again so he just curled up behind her and joined her in slumber.

The next afternoon, they went to their first doctor appointment to confirm pregnancy and walked away with prenatal vitamins, a couple brochures and a due date of February 12th. They were about nine weeks along so they would keep the pregnancy to themselves for a few more weeks.

As the next few hours went by, Elizabeth decided to take a short nap while Isaac and Jonah made a turkey with all the trimmings. They wanted it to be like Thanksgiving since they would be in Paris for the holidays.

Next thing she knew, Jack was waking her up. "Bee, its 6:30. You need to get up."

"Its 6:30?" she mumbled, her eyes still shut, her body motionless.

"Yeah."

"Dinner smells good," she said, forcing herself to sit up.

"Yeah it does." He knelt in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit tired and hungry. But fine otherwise."

He kissed her and smiled. "You're so beautiful."

"With my hair all messed up and wearing this old t-shirt?"

"Anytime you wear my clothes, old or not, you look so sexy I can barely control myself. Couple that with knowing you're carrying our child...Bee…"

She chuckled and pulled him up next to her on the bed. "Is that so?"

"Mmhm," he nodded, his lips finding hers as his fingertips slipped beneath the hem of the t-shirt she wore so well.

She pulled back slightly. "Jack, what time is it again?"

He looked at his watch. "6:35."

"Perfect."

When Jack and Elizabeth wandered downstairs, everyone else was already there.

"There you are, dear," Grace said, giving her a hug. "You look so tired. Still fighting that flu?"

"Something like that. It's good to see you, Mom."

"You too." Grace looked at her, clearly concerned. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Saw one today. Everything is fine. No need to worry. Promise." More hugs were exchanged, even from Carol and Dave Coulter.

"Dinner is served," Isaac announced, carrying a carved turkey and setting it on the table. Jonah, brought a bowl of cranberry sauce and another of mashed potatoes before heading back for rolls and softened butter. Isaac finished by bringing the green bean casserole and gravy to the table.

"Boys, this looks amazing!" Charlotte told them. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Grams."

Elizabeth kept her eyes from focusing on the gravy, which had surprisingly made her nauseous the moment Isaac brought it into the room. She needed to ignore it or she'd be dashing for the bathroom again.

Jack leaned close. "Doing okay?" he whispered. "You look pale."

"Keep the gravy away. I can't handle it," she whispered back.

"Alright, Bee."

Elizabeth took a slice of turkey and a couple rolls to be polite but she only ate a few bites. "Not hungry, Mom?" Jonah asked, curious.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It looks amazing but, no. I guess I'm not."

"That's okay. Leftovers are better anyway."

Jack squeezed her hand and she nodded. "Everyone, there is a reason we asked all of you here tonight." Everyone stopped eating and looked at Jack. "About a year ago, before I met Bee, I was looking for something different. Honestly, I felt like I was in a rut so I applied for a teaching grant in sculpting. I never thought I'd get it but it was in Paris and I thought it would be a nice change for me and the boys. I never heard anything and so I forgot about it. Then last week, I heard that I got it. Six months in Paris."

"You're moving?" Carol and David said together.

"But..we hardly see the boys now. Six months?!" Carol said, tears filling her eyes as she rushed out of the room.

David stood but Jack stopped him. "I'd like to talk with her, David." He nodded and sat back down.

Jack found her on the porch swing, dabbing her eyes. "Carol?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "I just need a moment, Jack."

He stood at the porch railing and watched the birds in the yard, giving her a moment. "I know you must miss her," he started. "I did too. For many years."

"And now?"

"Now...she was a wonderful part of my life but...she's been gone almost twelve years. I've moved forward. I found love again."

"Elizabeth is a good woman," Carol told him. "A good mother to my grandchildren."

"But…?"

"There's always going to be a hole in my heart where Fiona used to be. Those boys...they kept me grounded when I lost her. I always knew that if I looked in Isaac's eyes, I'd see her. When I saw Jonah's blunt and stubborn side, she was still there. I feel like I'm losing her all over again."

Jack sat next to her and took her hand. "Carol, nothing is going to change. We are only going for six months. We are coming back. Hidden Lake is our home."

"I hope so."

"I promise. We want to experience this. Bee is supporting me in this and Jonah has always wanted to go."

"And Isaac?"

"He will come around. He's got a crush on his best friend."

"Ah yes, Mandie. She's cute."

"You know about her?"

"Isaac calls once a week. Mandie pops up in our conversations."

Jack sighed. "Why do kids need to grow up so fast?"

She chuckled. "It's just how it works, Jack."

"Yeah, well, now I feel old."

"Now you know how I feel." She kissed his cheek. "Let's go enjoy that wonderful meal."

They stood and he offered his arm. "Yes, let's do that."

After everyone had gone home and the dishes were done, Jack made Elizabeth a cup of tea and brought it to her in bed.

"Thank you, hon."

"You're welcome. I'm surprised your mom hadn't figured out you're pregnant." He joined her in bed after brushing his teeth.

"I think she thought that's what the dinner was for. Honestly, I saw her and Charlotte exchanging glances a few times so I wouldn't be surprised if they figure it out soon."

He sat back and slipped his fingers between hers as she sipped. "Babe, are you really alright with going to Paris?"

"Yes. I'm really alright with it. I'd like to experience it too."

"Okay."

She took another sip and put the cup on her side table. "I think since we are moving to the most romantic city in the world, we should take advantage of it. Date night at the top of the Eiffel Tower? Or maybe a stroll in the moonlight?"

"I'd like that, Bee." Jack turned off the lights and slipped down behind her, his hand on her tummy. Romance in Paris with his gorgeous, pregnant wife? What more could he ask for?


	38. Chapter 37

August 5th, the Lake house

Lee finished on time and then he and his crew decided to screen in their porch as a going away present for them.

As they did that, Julie, Rosemary, Grace and Charlotte all helped Elizabeth unpack while the boys and men moved furniture between houses.

They still hadn't shared their news about the baby, though many of the women in the family suspected. Julie especially. She was determined to get it out of her sister one way or another before they flew halfway around the world.

After unpacking for a couple hours, the women sat down in the sun room, enjoying the warm afternoon with tall glasses of sun tea.

"I can't believe you're leaving the country!" Julie frowned. "I'm going to miss you!"

"We'll miss you all too, but it won't be forever. Just think of the neat presents we'll be able to bring back."

Julie watched as her sister rested her head against the back of the chair. Her eyes were closed and her hand absentmindedly moved over her belly.

Oh yeah, Julie thought. She's so preggo!

"So," Julie began. "What do you think will be harder? Leaving all this to live in a tiny flat? Homeschooling the boys? Or being pregnant in a foreign country?"

"Being pregnant, definitely."

"HA!" Julie cheered as all the other women laughed and cheered.

"Shoot!" Beth yelled with a laugh. She hadn't realized what her tired pregnant brain had revealed until just then.

"I knew it!" Grace squealed, doing a little dance in her seat. "Wait, will the baby be born while you're over there?"

"Yes, I'm due Feb 12th."

"Well, I suppose your father and I will just have to fly out there about that time. We're not missing this!"

"That would be great, Mom."

"I'm not missing it either!" Charlotte told her.

"Of course, Charlotte and Julie. You may come also."

"Great!"

Rosie was quiet as she listened. "Rosie? You're coming too, right?"

"Nothing could stop me," she told her with a smile.

"You all know that our flat is small so you won't be able to all stay with us," Beth mentioned.

"That's what Airbnb is for!" Julie said with a laugh.

"Okay then. Let's get started on unpacking the kitchen."

A few weeks later, it was time for Isaac to say goodbye to Mandie.

She came over for dinner and would take Duke and Paris home with her for the six months they were gone.

"Your mom is really pregnant?" she asked him as they sat on the porch swing holding hands.

"Yeah. It's kinda awesome. I'll get to be a big brother."

"That is awesome."

They pushed the swing back and forth, listening to the night sounds instead of talking.

"Isaac?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really going to miss you."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'm really going to miss you too."

He was her very best friend but more than that, he was her person. The one she wanted to talk to when something went wrong or when everything was going right. Her parents didn't understand that she felt that way and that was fine. She knew the feelings were real.

The door opened and Elizabeth popped her head out. "Mandie, do you want to stay for hot cocoa?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Thornton. I should be getting home. Congratulations, by the way. On the baby."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"When you get back home, I'll baby sit for you."

"Great. That would be a huge help."

"I'll get the dogs for you," Elizabeth told her.

Isaac was grateful for another moment alone with his girl. He gently cupped both sides of her face and touched his lips to hers before wrapping his arms around her.

It hurt to think he wouldn't see her until mid-March. "Bye, Mandie."

"Bye," she returned, kissing him one more time before the dogs came barreling out the door a moment later.

Before long, she was walking them down the driveway and away from him. All he wanted was to run after her and not let her leave.

"Honey?"

"I'm okay, Mom."

She put her arm around his shoulders. "You sure?"

"No, but I'll get there. I need to go pack the last of my things."

"Okay."

Elizabeth sat next to Jack on the couch. "He okay?" Jack wondered.

"As okay as he can be saying goodbye to his best friend."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Been there and hated it, quite frankly."

"Me too."

"I'm so glad I married my best friend so we never have to say goodbye again."

She stood and pulled him up by his hands. "Let's take one last jacuzzi bath," she said with a wink.

The next morning, the four of them got up at 6:00 and at 6:30, Charlotte and Tom picked them up and took them to The Village Cup for breakfast before taking them to the airport.

An hour later, they were sitting at their gate waiting to board. Both boys were texting away on their cell phones so Jack and Elizabeth decided to go get tea and coffee.

"Boys? Do either of you want anything from the coffee shop?"

"Coffee," Jonah said without looking up.

"No thanks," Isaac responded.

Elizabeth slipped her fingers through Jack's, following him to Starbucks. "Babe, get me a peppermint tea, please. I'm going to the bathroom one more time."

"Sure."

"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek and walking off.

Once they had the drinks, they delivered Jonah's to him and took a short walk to the windows to watch planes take off.

Jack wrapped his arm around her back and kissed her temple. "I love you, Bee."

"I love you too. Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to learning new things and passing them on to my students when we get back."

"This is going to be an adventure, to say the least."

"Just think, when we go back, we will be a family of five," he mused, placing his hand on her barely there baby bump. "I can't wait to meet our little one."

She covered his hand with her own. "She's going to be beautiful."

"How do you know it's a she? I could have a third son in there," he said with a wink.

She shrugged. "Just a hunch."

Back at the gate…

Jonah looked up when a girl sat next to him. "Hey there," she said, flirting.

"Hi."

"I'm Sienna. What's your name?"

Jonah looked at Isaac for help but Sienna's friend was next to him. "Um, Joe."

"Nice to meet you, Joe. Where are you headed?"

"Paris, actually."

"Wow, the city of love."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's the city of lights."

"Either way, it's supposed to be super romantic."

"So I hear." He didn't want to think about romance. He wouldn't have any for six more months.

"Why are you boys going to Paris?" Brynn, Sienna's friend asked.

"Our dad is an art professor and he got a grant to learn sculpting," Isaac told them.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Do you guys want to go walk around?" Sienna asked. "We still have an hour before our plane leaves."

"Um, we have girlfriends," Jonah told her. "So, I think we will just stay here."

"Okay then. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Thanks, dude," Isaac told him, relaxing. "That was awkward."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys, twenty more minutes until we board," Elizabeth told them, sitting beside Jonah.

"I can't believe we are sitting in first class," Isaac told them. "Gramps is awesome."

When they were told that their middle daughter was flying all the way to Paris, pregnant, they paid to upgrade all four of them, stating it was the least they could do. Elizabeth was very grateful. She could recline back and sleep easier in first class.

The flight was almost nine hours and she was able to rest a lot. When they landed in Charles de Gaulle airport, she was ready to be on solid ground again. It was, however, 10pm in Paris and by the time they got their luggage and got their Uber, it was about 11pm.

Their two bedroom flat in Chantilly, a town nearby Paris and much cheaper, was fully furnished so they would be comfortable.

"Dad, any chance we have food at the apartment?" Isaac wondered, his stomach growling again.

"I'm not sure, but it's too late to go tonight."

"We can go first thing tomorrow and get breakfast and then go shopping," Elizabeth told him. She pulled a candy bar from her purse. "In the meantime, you guys can share my candy bar."

"That's okay, Mom. You might need it."

"Anyone else want my candy bar?"

They said no, so she opened it and gave half to Isaac. "We can share, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom."

When they finally entered their flat, they were pleasantly surprised at how spacious it was. It wasn't the fanciest but it would do for six months.

The boys wandered to the room that had two beds and started unpacking.

Elizabeth rolled her suitcase into the other bedroom and did the same. "What do you think, Bee?"

"Its good. Just what we need."

"I wasn't expecting luxury but this...its kinda blah." He stared at the pale walls, devoid of items to make it comfortable.

"Yeah but it's only for six months. Then we will go home to our beautiful non-blah lake house," she said with a smile.

"Very true."

"In the meantime, we will decorate for the holidays and sightsee and enjoy ourselves."

Meanwhile, Isaac busied himself by unloading his suitcase. Placing his clothes in the bottom two drawers of the dresser. He glanced over at Jonah. He had been a grump off and on for most of the past 10 hours.

"Whatcha looking at?" Isaac asked from the side of Jonah's bed. Jonah didn't answer. "Okay fine," Isaac huffed.

"Sorry." Jonah sat up, putting his phone down. "What was with those girls at the airport?"

"You're asking me about girls?"

"I guess. Maybe that's a bad idea."

"Sort of. I mean, I don't know much except for when it comes to Mandie and even she confuses me."

"Do you love her?"

"I like her. Alot. She's my best friend and I miss her."

"I miss Ray too."

"You love her?"

"Yeah. We are going to get married after sophomore year of college."

"Wow. Do Mom and Dad know?"

"No and you're not going to tell them either."

"Just like you're not going to tell them that I've kissed Mandie. Four times."

"You got it." Jonah snickered. "Moving fast, Isaac."

He shrugged and sat on his bed. "It just felt right."

"I get that. Just… be careful alright? Sometimes things feel right, but it's not. You just want it so badly. So badly it can be overpowering."

"Um, how far have you and Ray gone? Should I be concerned?"

"Bro, gosh no. Just… I'm just trying to give you advice okay? Ray and I set some boundaries. It helps."

"Oh ok. Thanks." Jonah nodded. "You know, we never talk like this."

"Like what?"

"You know. Friends and brothers. It's nice."

Jonah gave his little brother a crooked smile, his dimples flaring like their dads. "Yeah it is. I guess we need to step up our game. I heard Mom say she thinks she's carrying a little girl."

"A sister! Wow… what do we do with a sister?"

Jonah shrugged. "We protect her. That's for sure."

"Yeah. Maybe spoil her too?"

"Definitely."

"I think I'm really gonna like being a big brother."

"Yeah," Jonah let out a contented sigh and leaned back on the bed. "It's a pretty cool gig when you've got the right little siblings."

"Am I the right kind of sibling?"

"Without a doubt."

Elizabeth caught the end of the conversation as she walked by to the kitchen since their door was open. She was glad they were talking to each other and looking forward to having a sibling.

She took out her cell and started making a list of items they would need at the store the next day.

"Honey, why don't you rest?" Jack said, walking up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Because we need food tomorrow and cleaning supplies and…"

"And I can make a list. I think that you should come over here," he told her, taking her by the hand to the couch. He sat with her, wrapping her in his arms. "There. Isn't this better?"

She smiled at him as his lips dipped towards hers. "I love you, Jack."

"Mm," he mumbled as their mouths danced perfectly.

"Um, guys?" Jonah said, interrupting.

Jack leaned back, his eyes still on his wife. "Yeah, bud."

"Any idea where there might be some cleaning supplies? The bathroom is disgusting and I'm pretty sure Mom shouldn't be using something so gross. She could get sick."

Jack got up and went searching for bleach to mix with water and a bucket.

Elizabeth got back up and resumed her list making, her face rosy from the encounter.

As they cleaned, Jack could sense something in Jonah. "Something wrong, Jonah?"

"I guess not."

"So that means there might be. You can tell me anything."

"Remember how you felt when Mom was in Indianapolis?" he asked, scrubbing the shower.

"Lost, missing her every moment?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So you're missing Ray?"

"Yeah and...I guess it's really hard to be around you and Mom when you're doing what you were doing when I can't see Ray."

"Oh. Sorry, bud. I guess I didn't think it would make you feel like that. I'll try to be more aware of where you are."

"And Isaac, Dad. He misses Mandie too."

"Okay." Jack stared at Jonah a moment. "Just so you know, though, showing my wife I love her is important and moving here, even for six months, while pregnant, wasn't easy for her. Changing doctors and moving to a small apartment...so if I think that showing her affection might help her, I'm going to do it."

"Okay." He couldn't deny that he would do the same for Ray if needed. His Dad was a good dad and husband. "I'm sorry if I was being selfish. I just miss her alot."

"You're not, Jonah. You just told me how you felt and I asked you. Don't worry about it."

An hour later, they had cleaned the bathroom and kitchen, satisfied it was disinfected enough for Elizabeth. Jack opened the windows to release the bleach smell and went to bed, hoping to sleep since it was now after 1am in the states.

He lay awake for a while though, thinking and coming to the conclusion that he wanted to do something for his boys, something they would always remember. He would talk to Bee in the morning.


	39. Chapter 38

A few days later, Jack got up early to head to his first sculpting class at Paris College of Art.

He gave Bee a kiss and left her half asleep. He made himself a cup of coffee and hopped in the Uber car for the fifteen minute drive, excited but missing Bee already.

At home though, around 8am, Beth woke up to sounds in the kitchen. She wandered out and smiled. "Hey, something smells good."

"Hey, Mom. We are making blueberry pancakes. Would you like coffee or tea?" Isaac asked.

"I think coffee today."

He poured her a cup as she sat down at the small white table, just big enough for the four of them. Jonah placed a plate of two blueberry pancakes and two slices of bacon in front of her. "Enjoy," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, I'd be the first to admit that my boys are kind and loving but you two are acting weird. What are you up to?"

Jonah and Isaac looked at each other, knowing they'd been caught. "We want to go sightseeing today. See the Eiffel Tower and maybe have a picnic in the park."

"What about school?"

"Field trip?" Jonah asked, reaching.

"Come on, Mom. We live in France. We have to see all the cool stuff. You know you want to," Isaac said, joining her with a pile of pancakes of his own.

"Alright, but school work when we get back home."

"Awesome."

"And Dad's class is out around lunch. Maybe he can join us at the park."

After eating her breakfast, Elizabeth went to shower while the boys cleaned up.

Then, by 9:30, they were in the Uber driving toward Paris. Elizabeth had her camera with her, hoping to take some artsy shots for wall hangings back home.

The experience of seeing the Eiffel Tower from a distance was memorable but, up close, was magical. She could feel the love in the air.

"Come on, Mom. Let's go to the top!" Isaac told her, not holding back his excitement.

"Hon, I hate to break it to you, but you need tickets in advance unless you want to climb the stairs. We can plan it ahead of time, maybe when your dad is with us."

"We have tickets, Mom. Dad lent us money a few days ago."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

They spent the next two hours admiring the gorgeous views of the city, taking pictures, sampling macaroons and buying souvenirs.

By the time they reached the bottom floor, they were ready for lunch at the Champ de Mars. The weather was about 70 degrees and sunny so it was perfect.

"Hey, guys," Jack greeted when he saw them walking towards him. "Wow, nice hat, Isaac."

"Thanks. I think it makes me look very french."

"Or something," Jonah teased, flicking his brother's navy blue hat.

Jack smiled over at his wife. She was radiant, but there was tiredness in her eyes.

While the boys tossed a frisbee back and forth, Jack and Elizabeth relaxed on the grass. Her head in his lap, as he gently stroked her soft hair.

"So tell me," she began. "How is the class?"

"Beth, its amazing. Thank you so much for doing this. It's only day one and I can't wait to take what I've learned and implement it back home."

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"What about you? How was your morning?"

"I had a morning with our boys. Doesn't get much better than that. Though I have a sneaking suspicion that they'll try and weasel out of school work on a daily basis."

"You gonna have to lay down the hammer on them?"

"Possibly," she giggled. "I get it though. This is one of our first real days in such an amazing new place. I'm excited too."

"I love you." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Don't let them run you ragged, okay?"

"Don't worry. They're already very protective of this little bundle. It's so sweet."

"They're good young men, aren't they?"

"Yes, they truly are."

The boys walked over, both out of breath from their little game.

"You okay, Mom?" Jonah asked. "We can get a cab if you need to head back to the apartment and rest."

"Soon, maybe. For now let's just enjoy the afternoon. I think I saw an ice cream cart near the front of the park. Anyone interested?"

"I am!" Isaac exclaimed. "Jonah, lets go."

"Sure. Everyone want some?" Jack and Beth both nodded. "Okay, be back in a bit."

Later that night, Elizabeth laid sleepily in Jack's arms in their new bed.

"Jack, are you still awake?"

"A little." He yawned. "What's up, sweetie?"

"I want to make this place feel more like home."

"That's not a bad idea. What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. Maybe get some pictures printed and framed?"

"I like that. I think that will help us all settle in." He kissed her cheek. "In the meantime, I think I'm in the mood for something else. Something you and I do at home a lot."

He rolled over, taking her in his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Jack," she laughed. "The boys are in the next room."

"Then we'll just need to be very, very quiet."

A few months later, Early November

Elizabeth heard the doorbell so she stopped her croissant baking and answered the door.

"Hey," she said, hugging her neighbor and now good friend, Elena. "I need you to tell me how my croissants taste."

"Of course. You know me and pastries."

Elena sat at the table and took a bite. "Mmm. Buttery. Flaky. Warm. I give it a ten out of ten."

"Wow. Thanks." Elizabeth picked one up and took a small bite. "This needs something." She thought for a moment and then opened the refrigerator, grabbing goat cheese and a jar of homemade, slightly spicy salsa.

"You're going to eat that on a croissant?"

"You bet." Elizabeth grinned at her French friend. "Didn't you ever get cravings when you were pregnant with the girls?"

"I don't think so."

Elizabeth took a bite of her newest concoction, rolling her eyes at the combination. "Oh yeah."

Jonah and Isaac walked in the apartment with Elena's two daughters, Bridgette and Emile. They were teaching the boys french and showing them around when they weren't doing school work.

"Mom, we went to the Arc de Triumphe," Isaac told her in a pretty darn good french accent.

"That's awesome, sweetie. Try a croissant."

He swiped one and took a bite. "This is great. I might have to have you teach me how to make this."

"Sure."

Elizabeth looked up at Jonah and saw something she wasn't sure she liked. He was outright flirting with Bridgette. What about Ray? Weren't they engaged, sort of?

Elena stood and gave Elizabeth air kisses on both cheeks. "Still on for shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. This baby girl needs things," she told her, rubbing her belly.

"Bonjour," she said with a wave, ushering her daughters out the door.

Isaac wandered down the hall to the boy's room leaving Jonah in the room. "Jonah?"

"Yeah, Ma?"

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"Is there something going on with you and Bridgette?"

"Going on? No. I'm with Ray." He grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge and took a sip.

"That's what I thought but you were flirting with Bridgette."

His face flushed and he turned away. "I wasn't flirting. Well, maybe I was but..well, Bridge is beautiful and fun...and well, here."

"Sweetheart, if you and Ray are still together and planning to get married sometime, you can't be flirting with Bridgette."

"I know."

"When was the last time you spoke to Raylinn?"

"A few weeks ago. We sort of had a fight and then we stopped talking."

"I'm sorry, Joe."

"I miss her, Mom, so much, and this living in different countries thing is really hard."

"It is but you love her."

"I do."

"I don't want to tell you what to do, but you really need to seriously think about what you want with Ray. If you want to marry her, it's important to talk and keep things out in the open."

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks. I will think about it."

"Okay. Dinner in an hour. Your dad will be home soon."

"Got it."

Isaac came back out and started helping her with dinner. It was lasagna with spinach and lots of cheese.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about Thanksgiving? It's in just a few weeks."

"Well, I imagine that we are going to celebrate it here. Maybe get a ham or a chicken."

"Yeah. Can we invite someone to come eat with us?"

"Someone as in Elena, Bridgette and Emile?"

"Yeah. Emile says they don't have a lot of money and sometimes the holidays are hard because her dad is overseas. So I thought it might be nice to have them come eat with us."

"You are a sweet guy, Isaac. I don't think they celebrate Thanksgiving but of course we can have them come."

"Great." He grinned and put the finishing touches on the lasagna before putting it in the oven and setting the timer. "I'm going to make rolls too," he told her, taking out the ingredients.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while until your dad gets home."

"Feeling okay?"

"Yes. I'm just tired."

She laid down and the next thing she knew, she felt a soft kiss on her lips. "Mm?" she mumbled. "Jack."

"I hope no one else is waking you up with a kiss," he chuckled.

"Nope. Just you," she said, giggling. "Come here." She moved over and he laid down, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Are you feeling okay today, Bee?"

"Yeah. Just five months pregnant is all. Your daughter takes a lot of my energy."

"Should I have a talk with her?" he teased.

"No, let's just lay here for a bit. I missed you today."

He sighed and closed his eyes, determined to just enjoy some quiet time with his wife.

Jonah sat on his bed, texting Bridgette. His phone buzzed. "Want to go see a film with me? There are subtitles, promise," she asked.

He smiled. Just as he was about to respond, he got another text. From Ray.

"Joe, can we talk?"

Now he had a big decision to make.

"Not tonight, Bridge," he texted.

"Who's Bridge?"

His eyes got big and his heart dropped to his stomach. "Crap! No!"

"Dinner, Jonah," Isaac told him. "What's wrong?"

"I may have just ruined my chances of getting back on Ray's good side."

"Uh oh. Better call her."

"Yeah." He closed his eyes for a moment and hit the call button.

She answered immediately. "Joe, who's Bridge?"

"She's just a friend."

"What did Bridge want to do tonight? You know what? I don't want to know."

He heard silence. "Ray? Are you there? Crap."

He called her back. It went straight to voicemail. He hung up without leaving a message and flung himself on his bed.

"I wish I never left Michigan."

His phone rang and he dove to answer it.

"Ray? Ray are you there?" No voice, but the sound of tears let him know she was there.

"Joe, I think maybe we made a mistake."

"What? No, we didn't."

"I'm letting you go."

"Not this again! Ray, please, I can't hop on a bus like last time. I love you."

"I love you too, but…"

"I miss you. I hate being so far away and in a different time zone. There's a family that lives across the hall. The girls are mine and Isaac's age."

"Bridgette."

"Yeah. Since Mom does our schooling we aren't meeting many people. The girls across the hall are our friends. They show us around and help us with our French. I'm terrible at it by the way."

"Does your friend even know I exist?

"Yes, of course she does. I talk about you all the time. She knows I love you."

Silence fell over them again. That was, except for the tears they were both shedding.

"What can I do, Ray?"

"Talk to me. We need to talk more. We can't just forget each other."

"Ray, I may have been quiet lately but there is no way I will ever forget you."

"Promise me we will talk more."

"I promise."

"I do too."

After they hung up an hour later, Jonah wandered out to the kitchen for dinner.

"Did you fix it?" Isaac asked from the table.

"Yeah. Have you talked to Mandie lately?"

"Yeah. We text every day."

"Good. How do you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Keep communication open between you guys."

"Are you asking me for relationship advice?" he smirked.

"Shut up, nevermind."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Look, we just text about everything. I send her pictures of what we're doing, even what I eat sometimes. Sounds crazy but it works. She does the same. Lets us see what life is like so we don't feel like we're missing much."

"Okay… you're a relationship expert."

"Nah, I just watched Dad. This is like what he and Mom did when she was away."

"I'll try that. I don't want to lose her."

Jonah took a corner of lasagna with particularly crispy cheese and put it on his plate. Then he pulled his phone out, took a picture, and sent it with the caption, "Can't wait 2 eat dinner with u again. Miss u."

"That should do the trick," he thought to himself.


	40. Chapter 39

December 23rd

Jack and Elizabeth drove to the airport to pick up Mandie and Ray. It was their Christmas present to the boys and they had no idea.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand and held it to where the babe inside was kneeing her. "Be nice to Mommy, Hope," Jack said pushing gently and receiving a kick.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Me either, Bee. She's going to be perfect. I know it."

"Because she's ours," Elizabeth said, tears filling her eyes. She was so emotional these days.

"That's right." He squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" a tear slipped from her eye.

"What's going on?"

"Hormones," she told him.

"What else? I know you, sweetheart. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I miss Hidden Lake," she admitted. She hadn't wanted to tell him she was homesick. She was trying to be supportive.

"I do too. We are almost done here, though, Bee. March 1st, we can go home."

She nodded and sniffed. Jack held tight to her hand, inwardly smiling because he had a big surprise coming for his Bee too.

When they arrived at the airport, they parked in one of the lots and walked inside to wait for Ray and Mandie.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," she told Jack, looking for it.

"Wait, babe. The girls are coming."

"Beth!" Julie yelled. Elizabeth gasped.

"Julie?! Oh my! What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!"

Elizabeth looked down at their bellies. "You're pregnant too?"

"Yeah. I'm due in April."

"Oh, congratulations, Julie. I'm so happy for you."

Jack walked over and gave Julie, Ray and Mandie brief hugs.

"Anyone else need to pee before we head home?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

Jack stood and waited for all four girls outside the restroom. His phone buzzed.

"Dad, dinner is going to be ready in one hour. Then we are going to decorate the tree. Don't forget!" Isaac texted.

"Got it. We should be home soon. Aunt Julie made it just fine."

"Was Mom surprised?"

"Yep!"

"That's good."

When Elizabeth waddled out, she walked up to him and gave him a kiss, square on his lips. "Thank you, Jack."

"Merry Christmas, Bee."

"Speaking of, let's get Ray and Mandie home to the boys. I can't wait to see their expressions."

It was definitely worth the wait. Elizabeth and Julie walked in the flat first. "Hey, boys!"

"Hi, Aunt Julie!" Isaac said, hugging her. "Whoa! You're pregnant."

"Yup. It's a boy," she gushed, rubbing her tummy.

"That's awesome. Congratulations."

Jonah gave her a hug next. "Good to see you."

"You too, bud. What's for dinner? I'm starved."

"First things first," Jack said walking in the door. "Merry Christmas, Jonah and Isaac!"

In walked Raylinn and Mandie, huge smiles on their faces. "Bonjour!" they said in unison.

Jonah couldn't believe his eyes. "Ray?" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight.

"Hi, Joe."

"You're really here."

"Yeah." He didn't care that there were a ton of people watching. He needed to kiss her immediately. So he did.

Jack cleared his throat after a moment, signaling how he felt about their display of affection. Elizabeth nudged him with her elbow.

Isaac resisted kissing Mandie. He did hug her though and it was wonderful to see her.

"You're tall," she mentioned, realizing she had to look up at him a bit more than a few months before.

"I grew a bit, I guess."

"Its good to see you."

He turned red and nodded. "You too."

There wasn't enough room at the table to eat all together so the boys, Ray and Mandie sat on the couch and ate.

"So we need to take them to the markets tomorrow, Jonah," Isaac told his brother. "And ice skating."

"I want to see everything," Mandie said, an excited gleam in her eye.

"After dinner we should go for a walk," Isaac mentioned.

"Okay." She nodded, leaning a bit closer to him. "A walk will be good."

"What happened to decorating the tree?" Jonah asked.

"Oh." Mandie had distracted him for sure.

"We need to decorate it. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"We can all decorate it. Then tomorrow you can show us around," Ray suggested. "It will be fun."

About an hour later, everyone else was adding ornaments and tinsel while Elizabeth and Julie strung popcorn on the couch and chatted.

"Is Mike excited about having a son?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Yeah. And Mom and Dad too. They can't wait to spoil him."

"Any names picked out?"

"Its going to be Michael Elijah and we will call him Elijah."

"Oh, I love that, Julie."

"Me too." Julie put a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "So, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"No, really. Jack said you're homesick."

It didn't surprise her that Jack had picked up on it, even though she had just confirmed it today. "Yeah. Having you here helps though."

"I'm not going to be able to come back when Hope is born. But Mom, Dad and Rosie are coming for sure."

Elizabeth felt the familiar burn of tears in her eyes and nose. "I miss them so much."

Julie moved the bowl of popcorn and wrapped her arms around her big sister. "Its okay, Beth. Why don't we FaceTime them? It's only like 2pm there."

"Sure." Julie pulled out her phone and set it up.

Elizabeth smiled as soon as her mom popped up on the screen. "Hi, Mom," she said through her tears.

"Hi, Bethie. It's so good to see you. Are you crying, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I miss you, Mom."

"I miss you too." William sat next to Grace.

"Hi, Bethie!"

"Hi."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Hormones, dear," Grace told him.

"Oh right. How is my grandbaby doing?"

"She's fine, Dad. I can't wait to meet her."

"Me either, Bethie. I remember the first time I held you in my arms. You were a tiny thing. I was afraid I was going to break you." What she wouldn't give to be in his arms now.

Jack came over and sat next to Elizabeth. "Hi, William."

"Hi, son. How are you enjoying your classes?"

"Its great. We are sculpting from a live model right now. Its so interesting to see a person take shape as you mold the clay."

"Live model? So are these live models clothed?"

"Dad! What a question!" Elizabeth scolded. She looked at Jack who had a smirk on his pink cheeks. "Jack?"

"Um, no, they are not clothed."

She smacked his arm. "You didn't tell me that, Jack!"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was relevant."

"Male or female?"

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does."

"Both."

"Great." Elizabeth blew a kiss to her father and got up, struggling with her belly.

"Bee, where are you going?" Jack followed her into their bedroom, closing the door. "Babe?"

"Jack...not now, ok?"

He watched her wipe her eyes. "I thought it might upset you. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Yes, it upsets me! I look like a whale and you're staring at a naked, perfectly thin woman for hours." He smirked, and then regretted it. She sat down and faced away from him. "Its not funny."

"Bee, don't you know by now how much I love you and love the way you look, especially now?"

"No," she told him. She knew, but right now, she needed to hear it.

He stepped over and took her hands, pulling her into his space. "You are the most beautiful woman, inside and out." He lifted her shirt, exposing her belly. "Seeing our child, growing inside of you...Bee, I've never felt more attracted to you."

"Are you serious?"

"One thousand percent."

She blushed, resting her hands on his waist. "I miss you, Jack."

"I'm here. I'm always here." His lips found hers as he held her even closer, lifting her shirt over her head.

"Jack, we can't. The girls are here and Julie…"

He smiled, silencing her with his magical kisses and she gave up very quickly.

Julie went to bed a short time later, leaving the two younger couples in the living room.

Jonah took Ray to the kitchen table and lit a candle and then dished up some ice cream to eat while they talked.

Isaac and Mandie stayed on the couch by the tree.

"Isaac? You're pretty quiet."

"Yeah. I'm glad you're here. I missed you."

She slipped her hand into his and scooted a bit closer. "I missed you too. I can't believe we are here, together in Paris. Its so romantic."

He stared at her a moment. "I wish we were really alone."

Mandie turned toward Isaac and touched his face before touching his lips with hers. It made Isaac slightly uncomfortable to know that Ray and Jonah were about fifteen feet away, but the moment Mandie took the next step to deepen the kiss, he didn't care anymore.

She pulled back slowly a moment later and blushed. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Do you two lovebirds want to play Scrabble with us?" Ray asked with a laugh.

"Yeah!" they said in unison, getting up and joining them. Scrabble was a good idea.

In the Master….

Jack rubbed his fingertips softly up and down Elizabeth's arm as she dozed. Her skin was so silky and she smelled so good.

As they relaxed, her belly pressed against his side, he felt little kicks from their baby girl. It was an amazing thing to feel, to know that the little one they made from their love for each other was thriving inside Bee.

"Thank you," he prayed in a whisper. "Thank you for our life and for our family."

Elizabeth sighed and moved closer. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you more."

The next week flew by. Christmas was perfect and the boys loved having the girls with them. Now it was time to say goodbye though.

Jack stayed in the car while Jonah and Isaac walked Ray and Mandie to the airport.

Jonah didn't want her to leave. They had planned for her to come to Hidden Lake this summer but that was still six months away.

He sighed as he held her for a long few moments.

"It will go by fast, Joe," she told him. "And then I will be with you. I promise."

"I love you, Ray." He gave her a long, sweet kiss before forcing himself to let go.

"Love you too."

A few feet away, Mandie and Isaac gave each other one more kiss before letting go. "See you in March," he told her. "Say hi to Duke and Paris for us."

"Promise!" she yelled, waving at him.

Jonah nudged Isaac with a smirk. "Kissing in the airport. What would Dad say?"

Isaac nudged him back. "Shut up. You were kissing Ray too."

"Yeah, but I'm allowed."

"I'm going to marry her one day, Jonah. To me that means I'm allowed."

Present Day

"Daddy! You were a rebel!" Lizzie told him, climbing up on his lap.

Isaac laughed and hugged his youngest. "I guess so. I just knew that your Mama was who I loved. Its as simple as that."

Mandie kissed his cheek. "I loved you too."

CeCe watched her brother loving on his family and it was bittersweet. She had always wanted to get married but her boyfriends never seemed to want that. However, now she had Leo, her adopted son and he filled her heart almost to the point where having a husband wasn't necessary. Almost.

"Cece? What's wrong, dear?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Nothing, Mom. Everything is great."

"Why don't we go sit on the porch and talk while I give my new grandson a bottle?"

"Sure." She knew she hadn't fooled anyone.

"Okay, Cecelia. Tell Mama what's on your heart."

"I guess I just am lonely sometimes."

"For a husband?"

"Yeah. Its crazy. I mean I have Leo now and that should make me happy enough, right?"

"Sweetheart, you are only 28. I was older than you when I met your father. You have plenty of time to meet him."

"I guess I forgot how old you were. Tell me about when Hope was born, Mom."

"Ah yes. Having Hope in Paris was different than I had planned, that's for sure."

Carriage ride

Ice skating

Markets


	41. Chapter 40

January 31st, early morning

Elizabeth waddled down the hall as her contractions grew stronger, minute by minute. Jack walked with her, breathed with her.

Their midwife watched from close by as she labored, checking blood pressure, dilation and pain levels periodically.

"Mmmmm," Elizabeth moaned, wanting to yell, but needing to conserve her energy.

"You got this, Bee," he whispered, rubbing her lower back as the pain increased and then eventually decreased. "You are amazing. Amazing."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I can't do this without you. Thank you, babe."

Her water broke a few minutes later and the contractions sped up and the pain got worse yet.

Around noon, just as she assumed she would split apart due to pressure and pain, Sandra told her it was time to push.

Grace, William, Rosemary and the boys wandered around the market, waiting for word that Hope had been born.

"I can't believe it's taking so long," Isaac said, worried. "What if something's wrong?"

Grace put her arm around his shoulder. "I'm sure everyone is fine. Having babies takes a long time."

Isaac nodded and looked around, his eyes catching on a small pink stuffed horse on a shelf. He looked at the price. Not too expensive.

So he bought it and flowers for Elizabeth. "Can we go back soon?" He was still worried and wouldn't stop until he could hold his baby sister and make sure his mom was okay too.

"Sure, dear. Does anyone else need anything?"

"We could pick up some food for dinner," William suggested.

"I'd like to cook," Jonah said. "Maybe breakfast for dinner? Waffles and Mom likes sausage. And she loves orange juice."

"You are so sweet, Jonah. She may not drink the orange juice if she's going to nurse. Its pretty acidic. I think milk is a better bet."

"Okay. Yeah. We will get milk with extra calcium."

As they drove home, Grace's phone rang. "Jack? Is that my newest grandbaby I hear?"

"Yes, Hope Alexa Thornton. Seven pounds exactly. She's perfect, Grace."

Before long they arrived back at the apartment building. Both boys raced up the stairs, choosing not to wait for the elevator.

"Think they're excited?" William teased.

The boys were neck and neck all the way to their floor. Just as Isaac reached for the door to their apartment, Jonah grabbed his brother's arm.

"Careful, Mom and the baby might be sleeping."

"Right, got it! Thanks."

"No problem. Hey," Jonah grinned. "We're about to meet our sister."

"I know. Wow. You ready?"

"You first."

Isaac walked in the door and quietly walked down the hall. He heard a tiny cry so he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jack said.

"Hey."

"Hi, Isaac. Come meet your sister."

He walked in slowly, feeling as if he was disturbing the peaceful atmosphere.

Beth yawned as he sat down on the bed. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"Of course, honey. I'm just fine."

"It took so long."

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry you were worried but babies take a long time sometimes."

"That's what Grams said."

He looked up as Jack walked over, handing a tiny pink bundle to him. "Isaac, this is Hope."

"Wow," he whispered. She's so little and so cute. She looks like you, Mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her little nose and mouth look like you."

Beth yawned again. "Sweetie, why don't you take her out to see everyone else? I'm going to sleep."

"Can I be selfish and keep her to myself for just a couple minutes?"

She smiled. "I suppose but just remember everyone wants to meet her."

"Okay." Isaac moved to the rocking chair next to the bed. He stared down at her, loving her already. "Don't you worry, Hope, Jonah and I will protect you and take care of you. I promise," he whispered.

A few minutes later, Isaac carefully joined the rest of the family, handing Hope to Jonah and then watching as she got passed from person to person.

"She's awesome, Dad," Isaac told him.

"She is that, Isaac. I'm glad you feel that way."

The next few weeks passed by super quickly. They spent evenings packing up their things so they would be ready to leave by March 1st to fly back to Michigan. During the day, Elizabeth tried to keep things clean and keep the boys on task with their school work all the while making sure that Hope was taken care of.

Needless to say, by the time it was time to fly back to Michigan, she was more than ready. She wanted things to be back to normal, in a manner of speaking.

When the plane landed at Detroit Metro that evening, everyone was relieved. Hope had thankfully slept a lot of the flight but it was still a very long one.

Charlotte and Tom picked the family up at the airport and drove them to the lake house.

"It's so good to see all of you," Charlotte told them as they pulled into the driveway. "I went grocery shopping for you so that you wouldn't come home to an empty fridge. And I started a roast in the slow cooker so that you will have dinner waiting and hot for you."

"Thank you so much, Charlotte," Elizabeth told her with a hug. "We really appreciate it."

"I'm going to see Mandie and get the dogs!" Isaac told them, rushing toward the shed for his bike.

"Be careful. This snow has ice under it!" Charlotte told him.

"Thanks, Grams!"

Hope started making hungry noises so Jack grabbed her carrier. "She's gonna start wailing any minute. I'm taking her inside."

"I'll be right there," Elizabeth told him, hugging Tom too. Jonah was around back, unloading suitcases.

"Love you both. Will you stay for dinner?"

"We don't want to be a bother. You just got home. We will stop by tomorrow to visit."

Before they knew it, the house was quiet. Jonah was unpacking in his room, Jack was making mashed potatoes to go with the roast and Elizabeth fed Hope on the couch.

She gently traced Hope's cheek with her fingertip, whispering to her. "We are home, baby girl. This is where you are going to grow up and play and be safe. Daddy and I love you so much. Thank you for being our baby girl."

About two miles away, Isaac parked his bike next to the porch at Mandie's house. He heard Duke bark and then Paris let out a giant woof. He had missed those dogs. He rang the doorbell and laughed at the noise the two dogs made.

"Come on, guys." Isaac's heart beat faster when he heard Mandie's voice.

"Hey," he said, grinning when she opened the door.

She stepped out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you," she told him. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." He held her for another moment and then she stepped back.

"Wanna come in? Eat dinner? Maybe play scrabble?"

"Sure. One sec," he told her, leaning forward and kissing her before she opened the door. "Okay. Now I can come in."

She laughed and took his hand, pulling him inside with her.

"He wants to stay at Mandie's for dinner," Elizabeth told Jack.

"I'd prefer he come back home and unpack and do some laundry," Jack mentioned. "We just got home."

Elizabeth gave him a slow kiss. "They missed each other, babe. They're fifteen. What's the harm?"

"They're growing up too fast."

"We don't really have control over that. Plus, her parents are there. I wouldn't mind going to pick him up later either if you'll keep an eye on Hope."

"Okay." She took her phone out of her back pocket and texted Isaac back.

"U can stay. I'll pick u up at 8."

"Thanks, Mom."

Upstairs, Jonah sat on his bed and texted Ray. "Hey. Made it home."

His phone made a noise, signaling a video call. He smiled and connected.

"Hey," he said. "Its good to see you."

"Hi! Is it good to be home?"

"It is. I wish I was down there with you though."

"Three more months and I'll be up there and we can catch up."

"Is that what the kids call kissing these days? "Catching up?"

"You sound like an old man, Jonah," she said, laughing. "And yes."

"I am going to get a job this summer but we will definitely have some "catching up" time."

"At the bowling alley again?"

"I was thinking maybe at the diner. I can make good tips if I work there."

"I'd give you a huge tip if you flashed those dimples at me."

"These?" he asked, smiling.

"Mmhm."

Ray lay back on her bed and sighed. "Three months is a long time."

"I know. But we've done it before. We can manage."

Present Day

Elizabeth sat down on the porch chair, her aging bones protesting. She was really enjoying reliving these memories with Lizzie. It made her heart remember all the good times when they first became a family.

"Did they wait three months, Gran?" Lizzie asked Elizabeth.

"Yes they did. And that summer was a good one for your Uncle and Auntie. They spent as much time together as possible. Raylinn was up here for a month if I recall."

"So romantic," Lizzie said with a dramatic sigh.

"You're a silly girl, Lizzie, dear."

"Thank you. Now what happened with Daddy and Mommy? They loved each other too."

"They certainly did, Lizzie. They had a good summer too. In fact that was the summer I taught your Daddy to drive and later how to dance."

"Can you tell me about that?"

"Yep, in a bit. But first, let me tell you about when I went to pick up your Daddy and the dogs."

The Past

Elizabeth pulled into Mandie's driveway and turned off the Tahoe, preparing to get out and walk up.

Before she opened her door, she saw Mandie and Isaac step on to the porch and hug. She watched for a moment as they held onto each other a bit longer than necessary for fifteen year olds. "Ease back, Isaac," she whispered. He did a brief moment later.

Now, as his mother, should she talk to him about the rules that she knew he was aware of or should she let it go?

She decided and turned on her lights to get their attention. They turned and looked.

"Oops," Isaac whispered. "I should go."

Mandie nodded, waved at Elizabeth, and went inside for the dogs. Isaac walked to the SUV and loaded his bike in the back.

"Mom."

"Hey."

"Mom, I know…"

"We'll talk in a minute."

He took the dogs and loaded them in the backseat. "Lay down, guys."

Paris gave him a wet, sloppy kiss before he shut the door. "Gross, Paris. Now I have to shower again."

As they drove, Elizabeth took a breath. "Bud, we talked about dating rules."

"I didn't kiss her, Mom. It was just a hug."

"It was a hug, but if my instincts are right, it wasn't just a hug."

He didn't admit anything. "Am I grounded?"

"No, but, its not like you to break the rules, or cross a line."

"Its Mandie. She's awesome."

"I know but you still have a year. Honey, I know its hard, but boundaries are a good thing."

"Yes, ma'am." Isaac sighed. Jonah told him all about boundaries and that they were important. And Mom was right. He wasn't normally a rule breaker. But when Mandie hugged him or boldly pressed her lips against his, it made it that much harder to resist. He made up his mind to be more careful about showing affection. At least for the next year.


	42. Chapter 41

June

Four month old Hope smiled up at her Mama from her crib, kicking her legs.

"Hi, pretty girl. I sure missed you today."

Elizabeth had gone back to work today for the first time since before they had gone to France. It had been so hard to leave her, but knowing she was with Jack and her big brother Isaac helped a lot.

Jack wandered in from the deck where he and Isaac were grilling dinner and found her in the master. "Hi, Bee."

"Hey," she said, giving him a wink. "How did she do today?"

"She missed you for sure, but she was just fine."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "And how did you do today, Jack?" she asked, enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck.

"I missed you for sure, but I was fine too."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips within kissing distance. "I missed you too."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm," she hummed, leaning her forehead against his. This was what she missed. His strong, safe arms, holding her close.

He softly teased her mouth with his before fully claiming it with intention.

"Mom?"

Elizabeth pulled back and sighed. "Yes, Isaac."

"Sorry. Can I go to Mandie's for dinner?"

"Sure." She smiled, still looking up at Jack. From the smirk on his face, she knew his mind had figured out that since Jonah was working and Isaac was going to be gone, they'd get some time alone. Well, with Hope.

"Thanks," he told her, hurrying from the room.

"Now, where were we?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"I need to change and shower before dinner."

"Really? I thought...I guess I should check the steaks."

She gave him a kiss and a pat on his bum. "Later, we can get back to this, okay?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

Jonah sat outside in the shade during his break at the restaurant. His phone buzzed. It was Ray. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi. How's work?"

"It's fine. Made about fifty in tips so far today."

"Oh yeah? That's good."

"I can't wait for you to get here." Ray stayed quiet. "You are still coming next week, right?"

"Jonah…"

"Ray, seriously? We had this planned."

"I'm still coming, just not until July." This time Jonah was quiet. "Joe? My grandma is sick. I just can't come right now."

"I'm sorry, Ray. Of course you should stay. I didn't know she was sick. What's wrong with her?"

"She has pneumonia. She's in the hospital," she said, her voice hitching at the end of the sentence.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so, but she's weak." He heard her sniffling.

"Ray, I wish I could hold you right now."

"Me too."

His alarm went off on his phone. "Babe, my break is over. I need to get back to work. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." Jonah headed back into work but his heart wasn't in it. His mind and heart were on Ray and her family.

Elizabeth and Jack heard the door close downstairs around 7pm. "He's home already?" Jack asked, hearing Paris bark loudly.

"I thought he got off at 8pm," Elizabeth mentioned, her eyes still closed, her arm and cheek still resting on Jack's chest.

"Yeah," he told her, kissing the top of her head and lips before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Something must be wrong."

"Or maybe they just weren't busy and he got off early."

He slipped his shorts and a t-shirt on and left the room. Paris kept barking and that woke up Hope so Elizabeth got up too, wrapping her robe around herself.

"Hey, sweetie. It's just Paris. She's a noisy doggie. No need to be upset."

Jack walked into the kitchen. "Jonah? You're home early."

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

"Ray's not coming until July. Her grandma is sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is she okay?"

"She has pneumonia and Ray says she's really weak."

"You okay?" Jack asked him, noticing that he was still standing in front of the open fridge, not blinking.

"I miss her, Dad. But I mostly just want to be there. I want to hold her and make sure she knows that I'm there for her." Jack recognized the frustration in his son's eyes of not being physically with the one you love.

"So what are you thinking?"

"I want to go down there."

"Do you have enough for a plane ticket?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's up to you if you go or not. Your Mom and I are behind you. But can the diner get by without you to help?"

"I'll call my boss and ask. Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Yeah. If your boss can spare you, let me know when to drop you off at the airport and I will take you."

"Thanks, Dad."

Elizabeth and Hope came downstairs. "Hey, honey," she said to Jonah.

"Hey, Ma."

"Can you hold your sister? I will heat up some food for you."

Jonah took Hope and sat down at the counter. Elizabeth heated up corn on the cob, a steak, and some grilled asparagus in the microwave.

When she gave Jonah his food, Hope was back asleep in her brother's arms. "What's going on, Jonah? You seem sad or something."

"Ray's grandma is sick. I think I'm going to go down there to be with Ray."

"What about work?"

"I need to ask if they can spare me. If they can, Dad said he'd take me to the airport."

"That's sweet of you, honey," she told Jonah.

"But…"

"But, you have prior commitments. You have a job now."

"Bee, its fine," Jack told her.

She turned and looked at Jack, annoyance in her eyes. "Good night." She walked past Jack and went upstairs.

"Why is she upset?" Jonah asked.

"Not sure." Jack looked between the stairs and Jonah.

"Hope and I will hang out. You can go."

"Thanks, bud."

Jack hurried upstairs to the master.

"Bee?" She was brushing her teeth, maybe a bit angrily, when he walked in. "What's going on?"

"You told Jonah he could fly down to see Ray, without even discussing it with me? Then when I brought up his prior commitment, you overrode what I was saying, right in front of him." She spit the toothpaste into the sink and swished a sip of water, spitting again.

"I'm sorry I didn't discuss his leaving with you. Honestly, I am so used to making the decisions about the boys that I didn't think about it."

"We are a team, Jack. I've been their mother for over a year. This isn't new."

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"Do you think of me as that? Their Mother?"

"Of course I do. But I'm human. I forget things too. There was a decade where I parented them alone. I made all the decisions. I didn't have a wife to bounce things off of."

She nodded.

"But, can I ask you something, Bee?"

"Yeah," she told him.

"Were you about to tell him no? That he couldn't go? Because it sounded like it."

"No, I was trying to make him think before making impulsive decisions. As an adult, he can't just leave because he misses his girlfriend."

"He loves her, Bee. He wants to support her right now. I don't see the harm in letting him go if his boss can spare him."

They heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Jonah walked in with Hope. "She needs a new diaper," he told them.

Jack took Hope and laid her on the bed to change her.

"My boss told me I can only be gone a few days. But then I thought about it. Mom was right. I just started the job and leaving right now is like going back on my word so I'm staying here."

Jonah gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you said something. Thanks, Ma."

"Are you still mad?" Jack asked her after Jonah left the room.

"No, but we have to promise that we discuss big decisions together. We say we are a team but we need to always act like it, including not overriding each other in front of the kids."

"I agree. I'll be more careful."

Jack stood up and put Hope in her crib, then opened his arms to her. She walked in, burying her forehead in his neck. "I love you, Jack. So much."

"I love you too, Bee."

She lifted her chin to kiss him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Now, as a team, let's decide which one of us is going to leave and go pick up Isaac at Mandie's so that he doesn't have to ride home."

"Exercise is good for him," Jack said, making her laugh.

His phone buzzed on the side table. "Isaac?" she wondered.

"Yeah. He said that it's pouring outside and he wonders if we can come pick him up."

"I need to feed Hope and then I can go."

He kissed her and smiled. "That's okay, Bee. I'll go."

"Thanks, hon."

"Don't forget, Dad. Driver's training starts next week," Isaac told him.

"Great."

"And Mom said she would take me driving to practice beforehand, like she did with Jonah."

"That'll be fun."

"Yeah."

Jack was quiet the rest of the way home until they parked. "Isaac, can I ask a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"If your Mom and I wanted to go out one evening, would you and Jonah watch your sister?"

"Sure. Maybe even Mandie can come help. She loves Hope."

"Great, yes. Lets try Saturday."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks, Isaac. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Elizabeth took Isaac driving a few times before his driver's training started which helped him be more comfortable when his classes started.

Saturday night, Jack took Elizabeth out to dinner and a movie leaving Isaac, Mandie and Jonah with Hope.

"Bee? They'll be okay," he told her squeezing her hand as they drove.

"I know. I just don't see why she couldn't come with us."

"Because you and I need time away without the kids."

"Maybe you do," she said, without thinking.

He pulled over into a parking lot and looked at her. "What are you saying, Bee?"

"I'm saying you are home with her everyday and I have to work. I don't see her as much so leaving her tonight was hard."

"I don't pretend to know what you are feeling, because I'll never be a mother. But I thought you and I needed time. I guess I was wrong."

He sighed and pulled out of the parking lot, driving back toward home.

"Jack."

"No, Elizabeth. Its fine. You can go home and relieve the kids. Maybe Isaac, Jonah and Mandie would go to a movie with me."

When he said her full name like that, she knew she had hurt him. It hadn't been her intention but everything just came pouring out. Now, she'd have to fix it.

"We can go out."

"I'm not going to force you, Bee. And honestly, now I really don't want to go with someone who would be miserable in my company."

"Jack, you're overreacting."

"Me? Wow. Flip down the visor, Elizabeth. Take a look in the mirror."

Jack got out of the SUV and went around to open her door out of habit.

"Thank you."

His eyes met hers for a moment and then he looked away.

"Jack…"

"Not right now. I'm just going to go see if everyone wants to go to a movie. You can spend time with Hope and everyone will be happy."

She pulled on his hand. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Maybe we can talk later," he told her before walking ahead.

"Hey, guys. Why are you home so early?" Isaac asked from the couch where they all sat watching a movie.

"I'll take her," Elizabeth said, reaching for Hope. "Thanks for watching her."

"Who wants to go see a movie?" Jack asked, a fake smile on his face.

"We'll go," they all said.

"Alright. Let's go. It looks like we have time for a bite to eat too."

Elizabeth felt the tears coming as she heard the door shut downstairs. She looked down at Hope. She was where she wanted to be, but she wanted to be with all of the family, not alone with Hope.

"I messed up, Hopie. Mama wasn't very smart. Of course you would be fine with your brothers. I just..I felt lost without you nearby."

Elizabeth felt like a step-mom to Isaac and Jonah. But with Hope, she felt like a mom. She missed her terribly when she was at work. She had felt such a connection with Hope since birth and leaving her anywhere, no matter who she was with, felt wrong.

How could it be incorrect to feel this way? Why did it have to be Jack or the kids? Why couldn't it just be both?

Jack couldn't concentrate during dinner. Then during the movie, he was fully aware that Isaac and Mandie were holding hands and it was terrible, knowing his Bee wasn't there next to him, holding his. Jonah was probably feeling the same way, but he was actually texting someone, which was probably Ray.

Jack took his phone out of this pocket and started to text Bee. He hated when they disagreed. It didn't happen often. When it did, it was usually a miscommunication or a lack of communication. That's why he wanted time with just her. They needed husband and wife time to talk, to catch up with how they were feeling.

Jack nudged Isaac. "I'm going out to the car. Just come out when it's done," he told him. Isaac nodded.

When Jack got to the car, he got in and rolled the windows down, letting heat out. Then he called her.

"Jack?"

"Honey, I'm sorry I left. I wish I could come home right now."

"Babe, you have nothing to be sorry for. This is all on me. I can't explain it, but when Hope is not with me, I feel off. Like, I'm not a good mom because I'm not the one caring for her."

"Bee, you are the best mom. Our kids are so lucky."

"I don't feel that way. Jack, I feel terrible." She felt a sob starting in her throat and she couldn't stop it.

"What? Honey, why?"

"Jack, I don't have this feeling with the boys. I don't feel like their mom. Not like I feel with Hope. I feel terrible about that."

"Bee, that's okay. You are their mom in every way that counts. You love them like they are yours and they know you love them. It's not expected that you will feel the exact same way that you feel about your own baby that you carried and feed."

"I do love them. So much."

"Of course you do."

"Jack, when will you be home? I don't want to ruin your time with the boys, but…"

"As soon as the movie is over, we will come home."

"And we can talk?"

"Yeah. We will talk."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"I know. So am I."

As June turned into July, Elizabeth continued to work and Jack and Isaac took care of Hope. Elizabeth wished she didn't have to work, she felt like she was missing everything. But she knew that right now, she needed to so she tried to accept it.

When she arrived home, Jack was rocking Hope on the screened in porch, singing to her as she drank her bottle, reaching up to his mouth and smiling.

"Hi, sweetheart. You are so beautiful, just like your Mommy. And maybe one day, you will have a little brother or sister too." She kicked the nipple out of her mouth with her tongue. "You like that idea? So do I. Don't tell Mommy, though. I don't want her to feel rushed. There's no hurry."

She walked in and sat down nearby. He looked over at her and smiled. "No hurry?"

"Nope. Whenever you're ready."

"Maybe after Hope is a year?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

She stood and took Hope from him when he held her out. "Hi, sweet girl. Mama missed you!" she told her, kissing her cheeks.

Jack stood to leave her alone but Elizabeth stopped him. "Please stay."

"I don't want to…"

"Please. I missed you too, Jack."

Elizabeth rocked Hope. "Jack, I want us to go out tonight. Just you and me. No kids."

Jack was good with that, but would she really be?

"I'm serious. I asked Mandie to come over and help Isaac until Jonah gets home. We are going out. So get all dressed up. Use some of that aftershave I love and prepare yourself."

Jack stood and leaned down to kiss her. Twice. "I'm going to shower in that case." With a third kiss he went upstairs and got ready.

Jonah counted his tips after his shift. He was getting to the two thousand mark that he needed to pay for half his car. Mom and Dad were paying the other half. Then he could drive down to see Ray instead of paying for a plane ticket.

"Joe?"

He looked up, hearing the most beautiful voice. "Ray! What are you doing here?"

She walked into his arms. "I came early." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Grandma died yesterday. I needed to be with you."

"What about the funeral?"

"I can't."

"Ray, I know it's hard, but just like when your Dad died, you need to go to have closure."

"Mom said I didn't have to go."

He held her close and stroked her long hair, loving the feeling of her in his arms again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want to be here with you. Like we planned."

"Okay. Let's go to my house then. Isaac and Mandie are watching Hope."

"Great. I can't wait to hold her."


End file.
